Die Some Other Day
by Atepogs
Summary: In the summer of 1995 the wizarding world mourned the death of Harry Potter. Two years later, three boys board the Hogwarts Express. Together they reveal the secrets revolving around Harry's death. AU. DG, RHr, DudleyLavendar
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowlings.

Summary: The summer after Harry's fourth year, Draco Malfoy saves his life and fakes his death. He hides in America and after two years he returns to England. Features magical Dudley and Draco the spy. Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Dudley/Lavendar

Chapter 1: The secret

Draco Malfoy walked into a dark room, and joined his father in the circle of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters formed Voldemort's inner circle, and Draco noticed that not all were present. Outwardly, he acted as if his only goal in life was to join Voldemort and his Death Eaters; inwardly he hated Voldemort. He hated the monster that corrupted his father. The monster he was forced to call master. Now the only thing that he wanted was to see that thing be defeated. When he found out about his Death Eater initiation, he immediately went to Dumbledore. If there was someone out there that was against Voldemort, it was the Headmaster. He told Dumbledore that he wanted to help him, so he became a spy for the man, a decision he didn't regret. All the same, it had been anything but easy. Turning to face the Dark Lord, Draco listened to the latest plan.

"By tomorrow everybody in the wizarding world will know that Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort said bluntly. 

The gathered Death Eaters started to whisper amongst themselves, but Draco wanted to laugh. It was common knowledge that ever since Potter started attending Hogwarts, Voldemort had tried to kill him every year and failed. 

Voldemort motioned for everyone to be quiet and instantly the room fell silent. Again he spoke.

"That fool Dumbledore thought that he could protect Potter. I have found a way to finally kill that meddlesome boy. Harry Potter will not see the light of day ever again. We will attack this evening." He paused. "Are there any questions?" 

Someone in the circle walked towards Voldemort and bowed.

"Master, will the others join us?" the man asked.

"No, there is a traitor in their midst. I do not trust them. It will only be the people you see before you now. Is there anything else?" 

No one came forward.

"Report to the Muggle household in an hour; kill everybody. We have to act quickly as Dumbledore probably sent someone to live close to the boy." At that, Voldemort told everybody to leave and prepare for the attack.

"Lucius."

Lucius turned around and bowed before Voldemort.

"For your son," Voldemort said, handing him a small box. Lucius nodded and turned to Draco. He gave the box to him and Draco looked up at Voldemort. The _thing_ gave him a small nod and walked away. Draco pocketed the box and Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Here is the portkey to your room. When you arrive, you should rest for the attack," Lucius said softly.

"Yes sir." Draco took the portkey from his father. He instantly felt a pull and was transported to his room.

Glancing around, Draco considered his options. He only had fifty minutes to somehow save Potter.

Although Draco disliked Harry, he had to save him; Harry was the only hope the wizarding world had to defeat Voldemort. Locking the door, Draco grabbed a quill and some parchment and began writing a letter to Dumbledore, briefly explaining what had happened during the meeting. Finishing his letter, he tied it to the leg of his eagle owl, Emir, and unlocked the cage door. A gust of wind hit him as he opened the window; outside a thunderstorm was brewing and the wind whipped at his robes. Draco cursed his bad luck; his owl would never reach Dumbledore in time. After releasing Emir, he immediately went to search for two brooms and his father's invisibility cloak. Finding both, he took the box he received from Voldemort and opened it. For a moment, he stared at the glistening pendent of the Dark Mark. Making a final decision, he touched it, and found himself in front of the Dursley household. He frowned at this and hoped that no one had seen him, before focusing on the door before him. He knew Voldemort wanted to make a big show for the muggles. Thinking that he wasted time standing in the rain, he walked to the door and knocked.

*-*-*-*

For a change, Harry was actually enjoying his dinner with the Dursleys. After returning from Hogwarts, Harry was delighted to find that his cousin Dudley had changed drastically. From what Harry had been told, Dudley had had a new teacher, who happened to be a wizard. 

He laughed at the story his cousin told him. He could just imagine Dudley running down the halls screaming and holding onto his butt for dear life after seeing the teacher perform magic one time during detention. Dudley's face was as red as a tomato as Harry fell off his bed, clutching his stomach failing miserably to suppress his laughter. 

Glaring at Harry, Dudley continued with his story. His parents had gone to the school board and tried to get rid of the teacher. Unfortunately for them, the man came from a family who was one of the first alumni of Smeltings and therefore was highly respected. When they failed to get rid of the teacher, they took Dudley out of school. True to his character, he had thrown a big fit at the sudden withdrawal. His parents, feeling defeated, put him back to school, warning him to stay away from the man. This turned out to be quite impossible- Dudley, who took immense pleasure in constant bullying, was in detention often…and his wizard teacher happened to be in charge of that very thing.

Over time, Dudley became fond of this teacher,who had a spectacular influence over him (probably because of the sweets that he offered,) and he was now very much interested in the wizarding world. Earlier in the summer –and to Harry's utter surprise- Dudley had asked for forgiveness from Harry for the way he had treated him during the past years. Initially, Harry had thought that it was a trick, but eventually overcame his suspicions; it appeared that Dudley was being sincere for once. This resulted in a friendship that was fast developing. 

However, Vernon and Petunia Dursley still had a great fear of magic. When they found out about their son's new-found liking for 'Harry's lot,' they were shocked, and rather horrified, but were unable to do anything. The most important thing for the couple was to make their Dudders happy, and if magic was the thing that their son wanted then there was nothing they would do about it. Their son's friendship did not change anything about the way they treated their nephew, but they refrained from harassing Harry in front of Dudley.

Harry and Dudley were currently discussing Quidditch.

"Isn't it a dangerous sport? Didn't you say people could be killed?" Dudley asked, frowning.

"Well, it is a bit dangerous but it's fun. I don't think many people have been killed playing Quidditch. I mean, we could use magic to mend bones and thing," Harry answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was feeling tremendously happy that he finally had someone to talk to during the summer. 

A loud knock at the front door made them all jump.

"_Harry_ could you get the door?" Vernon asked of Harry, trying to control his anger. The _freak_ was corrupting his son with magic.

Harry was greatly enjoying watching his aunt and uncle trying to be kind to him, as if that could ever happen; being friends with Dudley had its advantages. Walking slowly to the door, Harry opened it, but when he saw who was standing there on the doorstep, he nearly shut it again. 

"Harry, please I need to talk to you," Draco asked. Saying Harry instead of Potter irked him, but he needed the Gryffindor's attention.

It also seemed to bother Harry. This was the first time since he had known Malfoy that he called him by his first name. He frowned at the pointy-faced boy.

"Please, Harry. Just hear me out."

Regretting what he was about to do, Harry opened the door and let Draco Malfoy into the house he had grown up in. He took a moment to study Draco. Soaked from head to toe and carrying two brooms and an invisibility cloak, Draco was steadily dripping water onto the Dursley's peach-coloured carpet. Just then, the Dursley family walked into view- Petunia wrinkling her nose in disgust at the dripping boy. Draco looked at them with surprise. Of all the things to forget, he had forgotten about Potter's family. 

"What do you think you're doing, boy? Who is that you're letting into my house?" Vernon yelled at Harry. 

Draco frowned, trying to figure out the man's name. Remembering, he said, "Mr. Dursley, please. You have to listen to me. Your entire family is in danger.

It was Harry's turn to look surprised.

Vernon opened his mouth to say something, but Dudley stopped him. 

Turning to Harry, Draco continued, "Harry, Voldemort is coming here, and I don't think he wants to have a friendly chat with you."

Harry stared in surprise. Malfoy had actually said Voldemort's name. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why should I listen to you Malfoy? For all I know, you could be here on Voldemort's orders."

Draco reached up to his neck and took off the necklace he was wearing. Putting it on the floor, he took out his wand and pointed it at the necklace. Draco muttered a spell, and the necklace transfigured into a Pensieve. Harry was about to comment on doing magic during the summer holidays, but Malfoy interrupted. 

"You know what this is, don't you Harry?" Draco asked him. 

Harry nodded, and Draco put the tip of his wand to his head and pulled. A silver strand hung from the tip, and he placed the strand in the Pensieve, before stirring the contents with his wand.

"Touch it Harry and see."

Harry didn't know what had come over him as he reached out to touch the liquid inside the Pensieve. 

After about ten minutes, Draco pulled a shaken Harry out. He had seen the meeting that Draco had gone to earlier that day.

"How do I know that it's not some elaborate plot you made up with Voldemort?" Harry asked, refusing to take Draco's word.

"You still don't believe me?" Draco asked. How could Potter be so thick, he asked himself. 

There was a sharp tapping at the window, and Draco's owl materialised. He was about to make his wayto it before Harry opened the window and let the bird inside himself. 

Untying the package on the owl's leg, Harry opened it. Draco didn't move to stop him, knowing the package came from Dumbledore. 

After Harry had read the letter, he turned to Draco. "You were telling the truth," he said simply, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Finally!" Draco said sarcastically. "We have to hurry – we've wasted enough time." He paused. "What does the letter say?"

"We have to fly to Hogwarts – is that why you brought the brooms?" asked Harry. 

Draco nodded.

"There's also a potion here, but I don't know what it's for," Harry said. 

Draco took the package from Harry and examined the potion, before quickly skimming over the letter.

"Harry, we don't have enough time to pack. You have enough time to 'get one thing of importance to you'," said Draco (quoting the letter), and then he turned to the Dursleys. "You guys have to do the same thing."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is my family," Vernon said, puffing out his chest importantly.

"Do you want to die? Because if you do, then stay here and do nothing!" Draco yelled at Vernon. Stupid git.

"Dad, we have to do what he says," Dudley told his father.

"We are wasting time," Draco said again, looking pointedly at the door.

Dudley looked at his father, pleading with him, but his father didn't do anything.

"Go Harry, get the one thing, anything," Dudley said, and Harry ran to his room.

He opened the door and immediately went to Hedwig's cage, pulling her unceremoniously out.

"Go to Ron," He told the ruffled owl, opening the window and releasing her into the rain. Harry ran to the trunk at the foot of his bed and opened it. He took out his Firebolt and set it next to him. He had to dig to the bottom of the trunk to get his invisibility cloak. He was not going to leave the only thing his father left him, he thought, pulling out the Marauder's map. He was about to close his trunk, but he saw the photo album of his parents. Harry knew at that moment that he wanted to take everything that was in the trunk- everything he owned was in it. He could hear yelling downstairs, so he grabbed the photo album and shut the trunk. He took the invisibility cloak, his broom and the Marauder's map and ran to the door. Looking back at his room, he remembered the four summers he had spent there, before turning and speeding back to the living room.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco turned to Dudley.

"So, are you coming with us?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Dudley answered, but Vernon and Petunia began to protest.

"Dudley if you leave us…we… we will disown you," Petunia threatened uncertainly. 

Dudley looked at his parents sadly and stepped towards Draco, and Petunia gasped. He took off his watch.

"This is something of importance to me," Dudley said, giving it to Draco.

"Okay, I also need a strand of hair- just pull one strand," Draco told Dudley. Dudley complied, giving a little 'ouch!' as he pulled it out, and gave Draco the strand. Draco took it and put it on the watch. Then he poured some of the potion on it. The watch started changing shape, and Draco muttered a spell, drawing further grumbling from Mr. Dursley. The watch turned into a copy of Dudley, who stood, blinking at the blond boy. When Harry came back, Draco could see that he was holding more than one thing, and was eyeing the two Dudleys in surprise.

"Potter, what's all that?" Draco asked. 

Harry wasn't surprised to hear Malfoy switch back to calling him by his last name. "These are the only things I have of my parents," he answered.

Draco was about to comment about extra luggage but decided against it. "I just need a strand of your hair and the one thing."

Harry immediately handed over his Firebolt, which surprised Draco. He had never actually held one, but he resisted the urge to examine it. Harry was sure that Sirius would understand why he gave up the first Christmas present that he had given him. Sirius probably wouldn't care as long as Harry was alive.

Draco did the same thing for Harry's broom that he had for Dudley's watch. When the Harry double was standing in the living room, Draco transfigured the Pensieve back into his necklace and used the it to make his own double.

"There," Draco said, turning to Vernon and Petunia who stood in the living room, their faces fluctuating between anger and shock. "I'm giving you another chance to change your minds."

"I'm not coming with you… you freak!" Vernon yelled, his face even redder than usual.

"If that is your decision," Draco said, and turned to the other two boys. "We have to go Potter, they're coming."

"Do you want to share a broom with your cousin?" Draco asked, forcing the image of the chubby boy and the skinny wizard out of his head.

Harry nodded; he did not trust Draco with Dudley. Images of Malfoy dropping Dudley floated to his mind. He told Dudley they had to go. 

Dudley turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad, please come with us," Dudley pleaded urgently.

"How could you choose _them_ over us Dudley?" Petunia asked, tears dripping down her face. Her perfect little boy was leaving them.

"As of now, you are no longer our son," Petunia wept, thinking that it would make Dudley reconsider.

Dudley was actually shocked that his parents would act so coldly towards him, but he remained by Harry's side, who turned and directed Draco out the back door. With a flick of his wand, Draco charmed Harry's glasses to allow him to see him through the invisibility cloak- he didn't miss the odd look Harry was giving him. Harry wondered where Malfoy learned all this magic- death eaters perhaps. Draco mounted his broom and covered himself with the invisibility cloak, while Harry and Dudley shared a broom. When the three boys were up in the air, they saw the Death Eaters appear in front of the house.

"I'm sorry Dudley," Harry told the boy, who was gripping Harry's waist painfully. "I didn't mean to bring you into this mess."

"It's okay Harry, I don't blame you. It is Voldemort's fault," Dudley said firmly.

They saw a green flash, light up the house and Harry knew it was the killing curse. Sadly, he followed Draco. He always wanted to get away from the Dursleys, but not this way- no one deserved to die like that. 

Harry usually enjoyed flying, but today he was miserable. Two people had died because of him. He could still see the house he grew up in, flames licking up the sides. It was the sort of thing he expected to find only in history books, portraying Voldemort's first war. It was terrifying.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, he began to wonder if Malfoy knew where he was going. Everything had happened so quickly, he hadn't really thought ahead. Harry looked down and could see nothing because it was raining so hard. He knew that the only way to get to Hogwarts was by the Hogwarts Express. 

"Malfoy! How much longer?" Harry yelled. When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry guessed that he didn't hear him, either that or he has no idea where he's going, he thought tiredly, too exhausted to complain. Harry could feel Dudley shivering behind him. Even under the cloak, they were still getting wet. 

Suddenly the castle slid into view and Harry couldn't help but think it looked a bit creepy. The usual lights that lit up the castle in the dark were not there. Hogwarts always seemed majestic and now it looked haunted; even Hagrid's hut was dark. Seeing that Malfoy was about to land, Harry followed his example, drawing a faint 'OOF!' from Dudley. Their legs gave way to their weight because of the time they were in the air, and Harry helped Dudley up. Draco was already hurrying towards the door.

Draco knocked, and it opened. Dumbledore greeted them, holding a lantern and letting them inside. He looked sadly at the boys, who didn't know that this was the beginning of a sad and painful journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All the character, the Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowlings.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to the people that reviewed, SugarGirl, Hannah,

Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley struggled to bring her trunk inside the Hogwarts Express. Today was the day to go back to school. Go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. She and her brother Ron are the only Weasleys left in school. Ron was going to start his seventh and final year along with his girlfriend of one year, Hermione Granger. After she thought about Hermione and Ron, her mind wandered off to think about Harry Potter. She couldn't help but feel sad whenever she thought about him. It has two years; two years ever since she read the Daily Prophet saying that Harry was killed by Death Eaters. She and the rest of the wizarding world were shocked by the news. The wizarding world came to realize that 

Voldemort really did come back to power; it was not just a rumor. However, that was two years ago, Voldemort was beginning to lose his power after two years of fighting. When she finally reached what seemed like an empty compartment, she opened the door. She would have asked Ron to help her but he left her after he saw Hermione. After she got her trunk inside the compartment she practically collapsed on the seat, she was exhausted. She heard voices outside of the compartment.

"You know that you can't sit with them," a deep voice said.

"You don't know what it was like not to see them for two years," another voice said.

"What are you talking about? I had to leave everything too. They will not know you. They won't accept you right away. Get that through your thick head!" The first voice yelled.

"Guys, don't argue. Let's just find an empty compartment and sit there. This one looks empty," a third person said.

When the door opened the boys were surprised to see someone already inside.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know that there was someone in here," said the third boy.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and it looked like he worked out. Ginny could not recognize him. He was tall and had muscles, but so did the other boys. When Ginny looked at the other two boys, the ones that were arguing, Ginny had a feeling that she had seen them somewhere before. The two boys looked almost alike. One of the boys had black hair and green eyes. Ginny thought that at first glance that he would look like Harry, but he was not. The boy's hair was straight, not unruly like Harry's, and his skin was paler than Harry's was. The other boy would have looked exactly like Harry, but he had brown hair, he did not have a lightning bolt scar and glasses.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The blonde boy asked.

"No it's okay, it's just me anyway," Ginny answered.

"Where are your friends?" The black haired boy asked.

Ginny thought that he sounded a bit rude.

"They're busy with their boyfriends, are you new here? You don't seem like first years," Ginny commented.

"Yes, we're transfers from America," the brown haired boy answered.

He knew that this had to be Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. He suddenly became sad when he thought of Ron. It has been two years since he has seen his best friend. He wanted to go to Ron, but Draco said it was too soon. Although he knew that Draco was right, he still wanted to go to Ron and Hermione.

"From America? You guys sound British to me," Ginny commented.

"We grew up here. When we turned ten we had to move to America," the black haired boy said.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Darwin," the blonde haired boy said, "The one with black hair is Lukas and the person next to him is Haley but we call him Hale."

"Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley," Ginny told them.

Lukas looked surprised and Ginny saw that.

"What's wrong Lukas?" Ginny asked.

Besides the fact that you're a Weasley nothing, he thought. He was going to say that but it sounded rude. 'This is Ginny Weasley?' he thought. He looked at her, she has grown up. She wasn't the scrawny girl fawning after Potter that he remembered. Hale nudged him.

"She asked you a question," Hale told him.

"I heard her the first time," Lukas glared at him, "Nothing is wrong Virginia."

"How did you know my real name?" Ginny asked.

"You're the youngest of the Weasleys aren't you?" Lukas asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"We lived here for ten years, everybody here knows your family."

"Oh."

Lukas took the seat across from her. Darwin sat next to him and Hale sat next to Darwin, away from Lukas.

"So Ginny, what year are you?" Darwin asked feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"I'm starting my sixth year, what about you three?" Ginny asked them.

"The three of us are starting our seventh," Darwin answered. 

"Really? So is my brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione," Ginny told them.

Hale was surprised; Ron and Hermione were dating. He figured that it would have happened sooner or later. He knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione ever since their fourth year. Hale suddenly felt sad, he wasn't there for his friend. Lukas and Hale sat in the compartment in silence while Darwin talked to Ginny.

"So, what's wrong with those two?" Ginny asked Darwin referring to Lukas and Hale.

"Well, they're twins but they don't get along. They're the opposite of each other," Darwin.

"You know, it's rude to talk about people as if they're not there," Lukas told Ginny.

Ginny caught his eye. They're so green, she thought. She could not take her eyes away from him. There was something about him that mesmerized her. It was as if he has seen so many things in his short life. Then they heard a knocking on the door. Lukas looked away breaking the eye contact. The lady with the lunch cart opened the door.

"Would you kids like anything form the trolley?" The lady asked.

Darwin immediately went to her.

"Hale can I borrow some money?" Darwin asked.

"Sure," Hale said taking out a pouch with money.

"Thank you," Darwin said.

"Control yourself Darwin, you wouldn't want to gain all that weight that you worked so hard to lose," Lukas teased him.

"Leave him alone," Hale told him.

"He knows that I'm just teasing, don't take things so seriously Hale," Lukas told him.

"Guys just stop. What do you have?" Darwin asked the cart lady.

"I have chocolate frogs, every flavored beans, pumpkin pasty, and pumpkin juice," The lady answered.

"Do you guys want anything?" Darwin asked them.

"No thank you. I made sandwiches," Ginny told him.

"I'd like one of everything," Lukas said.

"Me too," Hale told him.

"Okay can I have four of everything," Darwin asked.

The lady told him how much everything cost. When Darwin tried to open the pouch he accidentally dropped it and galleons fell on the floor. Ginny was surprised with how much money Hale was carrying. Lukas saw her surprise. Lukas bent down to help Darwin.

"Don't you have anything smaller than galleons?" Lukas asked Hale.

"I didn't know what was inside there. Grandfather just gave me the pouch," Hale answered.

When they finished picking up all the galleons, Lukas said that he'd pay for the food. He paid the correct amount of Knuts and sickles and two galleons. He brought it to their seat. Lukas took his seat across from Ginny and opened a chocolate frog.

"What card did you get?" Hale asked him.

Lukas looked at the card, Harry Potter.

"I can't believe that they would make a card of him," Lukas said scowling.

"Who did you get?" Ginny asked, curious as to why he scowled.

Lukas walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her. He told her to open her palm. Lukas put the card on her palm, the picture facing up.

"Oh my gosh! You got a Harry Potter card! Do you know how rare these are?" Ginny asked examining the card.

Darwin and Hale immediately walked over to them to see the card.

"Can I see it?" Hale asked.

He didn't know that they would make a card of him. Ginny handed him the card.

__

Harry Potter.

Born July 31, 1980

Died August 1,1995

Harry Potter is the only known person to survive the killing curse. By surviving the killing curse he brought an end to a dark era, he brought down the feared dark lord, Voldemort. He was an excellent Quidditch player, started playing for the Gryffindor House team in his first year. He was the youngest seeker to play in a century. Sadly, he was attacked by Death Eaters the day after his fifteenth birthday and was killed.

Hale's hand was started shaking after he read the biography

"Are you all right?" Lukas asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I have this?" Hale asked.

"Go ahead, I don't want it anyway," Lukas told him.

"Thank you," Hale told him walking back to his seat.

"Is he all right?" Ginny asked Lukas.

Lukas looked at Hale who was staring out the window.

"He'll be fine. You said that that card was rare, how rare?" Lukas asked.

"Well, when the news came out that they were going to make a card of Harry, Dumbledore protested. For some reason, he did not want them to make it. They were only able to print fifteen in all and the rest were destroyed. It was rumored that Dumbledore did it," Ginny told him.

"They should have respected his decision," Hale told her.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She looked at the sad Hale.

"Don't mind him, he'll be happy in no time," Lukas assured her.

Ginny looked at Lukas again; she could not look away from him. There was something about him that was familiar. Lukas was beginning to become uncomfortable in her gaze. He coughed aloud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Ginny told him.

"It's all right," Lukas told her.

"You look so much like him," Ginny said.

"Like who?" Lukas asked her.

"Like Harry," Ginny answered.

"Oh," was the only thing that Lukas could say.

He always hated being compared to Harry. All his father ever did was compare him to Harry Bloody Potter. His father was never able to see all his accomplishments because his father spent more time paying attention to what Harry did. Lukas didn't say anything after that. Ginny was starting to feel as she did something wrong. She seemed to make Lukas and Hale stop talking.

"Don't mind that lot. They're always like that. They like to dwell in the past," Darwin told her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well, when we moved to America, we left everything here. You're just reminding them of those things," Darwin explained, "Don't let those two take away your cheery mood. So tell me, do you have any friend that you can introduce me to, like girls?"

Ginny smiled and she started talking to Darwin about her friends and what they could do at Hogwarts. Soon, the train stopped and they reached their destination. Ginny and the three boys left the train together. Ginny and Darwin were already friends, but Lukas and Hale were distant.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned to the voice and saw her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione walking towards her.

"It's them," Hale whispered.

Hale wanted to go over there and hug his friend, but he knew he couldn't. Lukas grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Let go of my arm. I won't do anything," Hale told him.

Lukas did let go of his arm.

"Ginny. Where were you? We were waiting for you. Who are your friends?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this is Darwin, Lukas and Hale. They're transfers from America," Ginny told her.

"Really? Where from?" Hermione asked.

"Salem Academy," Lukas answered.

"What year are you guys starting?" Ron asked.

"All three of us are starting our seventh year," Hale told him.

"Us too. We have to get a carriage before they're all taken," Hermione said.

They started walking to the carriages until Hagrid stopped them.

"Hermione, Ron, your friends have to come with me, they're being sorted," Hagrid told them.

"You guys should go, we'll see you at the castle," Hale told them.

After they said their good byes, the tree boys sat on the same boat to go to the castle. As they were nearing the castle, Hale and Lukas remembered their first year here. They watched the castle get nearer. It has been two years since they last set foot in the castle. Two years since they left everything. It was good to be back.

A/N: Again, sorry to take so long to upload this chapter, I hope you liked it.

If you guys are wondering which person is which I'll tell you:

Hale is Harry Potter

Lukas is Draco Malfoy

Darwin is Dudley Dursley

In the next chapter I'll probably start referring to them as Harry, Draco and Dudley, but it would be good to know their other names.


	3. Chapter 3: Gryffindor?

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all the characters and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowlings.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, school started again. I was also focusing on my other fic. It's the weekend so I could probably post another chapter by Sunday. Thank you to everybody that reviewed. This chapter takes place right after Draco saves Harry in 1995. I will probably switching time-lines. For example, one chapter will take place in 1995 and another in 1997. I will indicate which year it is, so you won't be confused about it. I think that's all, well, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Gryffindor!?

**__**

August 1995

Dumbledore led the three boys to his office, after handing each of them a towel. Dudley who has never been to Hogwarts was fascinated with what he saw. Dudley saw pictures that moved and actually talked to them. He also saw ghosts flying in the hallways. Then they stopped in front of a statue. When Dumbledore said the password to the gargoyle, the staircase opened. The three boys followed him up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. When they were inside Draco looked around the familiar sight of Dumbledore's office. Draco has been in the office many times, reporting the latest Voldemort activities during the summer. Then Draco smiled when he saw the phoenix Fawkes fly over to him. Fawkes landed on his shoulder. Draco turned to the birds and stroked his feathers gently.

"Good evening Fawkes," Draco said to the bird. Fawkes seemed sad.

"You can feel it too, can you?" Draco asked, "We have to prepare yourselves, tomorrow the wizarding world will mourn."

When Fawkes flew back to his perch, Draco took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry and Dudley were already seated.

"How are you boys?" Dumbledore asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a knocking on the door. Dumbledore told them to cover themselves with the invisibility cloak and to stay quiet. When Dumbledore opened the door, he saw the eldest child of the Weasley clan, Bill Weasley. Dumbledore let the man into his office.

"Professor, Harry is dead," Bill's voice quivered, "The entire Dursley family was killed, and Draco was with them. Professor they were attacked by Voldemort."

Bill had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Professor, they killed Draco. They killed Draco," Bill said falling to his knees.

Draco wanted to go over there and tell Bill he was alive. Bill became like an older brother Draco never had. When Draco became a spy, Dumbledore made him a member of the Order of the Phoenix. When Draco was introduced, many people didn't trust him; the first person to approach him was Bill Weasley. Draco admired Bill and didn't do anything to hide his admiration. Draco became like another brother to Bill and Bill loved him like a brother. Seeing Draco's body burnt affected Bill, it nearly killed him.

"Bill, what you are about to see and hear in this room cannot leave the room," Dumbledore said. 

Dumbledore knew that Bill could help him with what he was going to do next. Bill looked confused; he didn't know what Dumbledore was talking about. Dumbledore put a locking spell on the door and a silencing charm around the room.

"Harry, Draco, Mr. Dursley, it is okay. Take off the invisibility cloaks," Dumbledore told them.

When Bill saw the three boys, he immediately ran to Draco and pulled him to a hug. After Draco struggled, Bill released him.

"How can you do that to me Draco? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw your body. How did this happen?" Bill asked.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you take a seat," Dumbledore told Bill.

When Bill saw Harry, he also hugged him. Harry felt a little comforted about Bill being there.

"Mr. Weasley the bodies that you saw were decoys, fakes," Dumbledore told him.

"I did not anticipate this, I never thought that Voldemort could get to Harry," Dumbledore said. Then he faced Dudley and Harry.

"Mr. Dursley, I am sorry for your lost," Dumbledore said.

Dudley did not say anything.

"Harry, there was no other way to protect you," Dumbledore said, "You three have to leave the country."

"Leave?" Harry asked, "Couldn't we just get disguised and come here?"

"No, it is not safe. There are certainly other students that have joined Voldemort. Anything suspicious will be reported to him. Three new students coming to Hogwarts at this time of war is suspicious news," Dumbledore answered.

"What is going to happen now, Professor?" Bill asked.

"Professor, I have some friends in America that could help," Draco said.

"Friend? Who are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are muggles that used to live in the village near the manor. We were friends; father disapproved of our relationship. By the time I started Hogwarts they moved. I'm still in contact with them. I'm sure that she will be able to help, they know about the wizarding world," Draco told him.

"Can they be trusted?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, they can. We have no choice," Draco said, "The faster we leave, the safer Potter will be."

"No one will know about you three. The only people that will know that you are alive are the five of us. Is that understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore said flatly.

Harry put his head down in defeat.

"Everybody will think that we're dead," Harry said, "What do we do now?"

"You three can stay at Gryffindor tower, I will contact Draco's friends," Dumbledore told them, "You can walk around the castle if you like, nobody else is here but me."

The three boys walked to Gryffindor tower. Harry wanted to protest that Draco belonged in Gryffindor, but changed his mind. Harry was indebted to Draco for saving his life. Bill accompanied the three boys. Harry slept in his dormitory with Dudley. When Harry woke up the next day he was surprised to find Draco sleeping on the couch in the common room. He saw clothes for him in his room so he was already changed. Then Bill came in the common room.

"You're already awake?" Bill asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry answered, "Did it already reach the papers?"

Bill held up a copy of the Daily Prophet. From where Harry was standing he was able to see the headline. **_Harry Potter killed by Voldemort._**

"Straight to the point isn't it?" Harry said.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry said, "How is Ron? Does he know?"

Bill looked down at this.

"I think everybody knows. This will probably be in the papers for the entire month. Ron is devastated. As is mum, she broke down. Ginny, was acting weird out of the rest of them. She didn't do anything. Even Fred and George had some tears, but Ginny didn't react at all. She had a crush on you, you know," Bill told him, "Dumbledore wanted to talk to you guys. Why don't you wake your cousin? I'll wake up Draco."

"Can Malfoy be trusted?" Harry asked.

Bill looked at him, "Yes of course. If I can trust Draco with my life, you can too. I know about your rivalry with him, but I advise you to put it aside. You will need to work with him from now on."

Harry didn't say anything. He just walked to his room and woke up Dudley. Thirty minutes later all three of the boys were in Dumbledore's office.

"I was able to contact the people that Draco was talking about. They have agreed to help. You three will go to America as soon as possible. They have agreed to foster you three," Dumbledore told him.

"Malfoy said they were muggles, do we have to live as muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. You three will pose as muggles orphans. You will take the identity of three missing muggles," Dumbledore said.

"You mean three people that have been killed?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "Yes, the children in these files, are dead. Their bodies have not been found. They are muggles killed by Voldemort in the village that he lived."

"So what do we do?" Dudley asked.

"Each of you can choose a person to be, I will read the names and say if you want to be this person, keep in mind that you have to fit their descriptions" Dumbledore said.

"Does anybody want to be Darwin Dominis?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll be him, what does he look like?" Dudley asked.

Dumbledore smiled when he read what Darwin looked liked.

"He has blonde hair, blue eyes. Grade were average he was athletic," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I want to be him," Dudley said.

"You want to have a name that sounds like a monkey?" Draco asked.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed, "Don't listen to the git Dudley, Darwin is a good name. Professor who's the next person."

"Eugene Marion," Dumbledore answered.

"Who'd want to be called Eugene, what kind of name is that?" Draco asked.

"What's he like?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned as the read what the paper said.

"He was a trouble maker. Always in mischief, it seems like he was failing school," Dumbledore said.

"Who's next?" Harry asked.

"There are only two other people left. They are twins, Haley and Lukas Rooke," Dumbledore answered.

"What kind of twins? Fraternal or identical? Do they look exactly alike?" Draco asked.

"No. They are fraternal twins. One has brown hair the other has black," Dumbledore answered.

"What's Haley like?" Harry asked.

"He was also athletic, played football excellently. He had was one of the best students in his school, so was his brother," Dumbledore answered.

"You can be Haley, Harry. When you played football this summer you were great. He has black hair like you," Dudley said.

"Mr. Dursley, Haley has brown hair. Lukas is the one with black hair," Dumbledore told Dudley.

"Oh, what's Lukas like?" Dudley asked

"Lukas academically was a great student. He was musical, but also athletic like his brother. Though he didn't play sports," Dumbledore answered.

"So what now Harry. You can't play an instrument can you? I've also heard your singing, and I have to admit you are terrible," Dudley told him.

"Potter could be Haley and I can be Lukas. I play the piano so it'll work," Draco finally said.

Harry agreed by nodding.

"So, it's settled. Mr. Weasley, I'd like to introduce you to Darwin Dominis, Haley and Lukas Rooke," Dumbledore told Bill.

_*_*_*_*_

****

Sept. 1997

The three boys, Dudley, Harry and Draco were outside the Great Hall. They were waiting to get sorted with the first years.

"Are you three Mr. Dominis and Misters Rooke?" Professor McGonagall asked upon seeing them.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco answered.

"I am Professor McGonagall, your transfigurations teacher. You three will be sorted after the first years. All you have to do is put on the sorting hat and you will be sorted in one of the four houses," McGonagall told them.

Then she turned to the first years and told them what was going to happen. After she said that she led them inside the Great Hall. All the first years huddled together scared. Harry wanted to laugh at this; he remembered his first year here and how scared he was during the sorting. They stopped walking when they reached the front.

"Good evening, we will start the sorting," Professor McGonagall said.

She put the stool in the middle and the sorting hat on it. The sorting hat sung his song. Afterwards, McGonagall started reading of the names. When she finished the first years, everybody saw Harry, Dudley and Draco and he or she started whispering. Dumbledore stood up.

"Everybody, today we have three new students. They are transfers from Salem Academy in America and will start their seventh year here. They will also be sorted," Dumbledore explained.

"Dominis, Darwin," McGonagall said.

Dudley stepped forward, sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"Hmm. Dominis you say. You are really a Dursley," the hat said.

"How do you know?" Dudley asked.

The sorting hat laughed.

"You cannot hide anything from the mighty sorting hat. Let's see, you have courage, definitely a Gryffindor trait. Bravery beyond imagination. You've made a friend, I see. You want to be with her? Well then, GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled.

The Gryffindor house started clapping. Ginny waved to Dudley, she saved a seat for the three of them. Dudley sat down.

"Rooke, Haley," McGonagall said.

Harry walked towards the stool. He put on the sorting hat.

"You again?" the sorting hat said.

"Hello," Harry said, "Been a long time."

"I see you still want to be Gryffindor. Are you sure that you don't want to be Slytherin, you can do great things," the sorting hat said.

"I'm sure," Harry said.

"If you want, GRYFFINDOR," The sorting hat yelled.

Again the Gryffindor table was clapping. Harry sat next to Dudley.

"Rooke, Lukas," McGonagall said.

Draco sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"If it isn't Draco Malfoy," the sorting hat said, "Let's see… You have changed. Yes, very much from when I last sorted you. Oh my, you are a Death Eater, yet you became a spy, for Dumbledore. You've risked life to save your enemies. I see you have acquired many Gryffindor traits in the last seven years, you have a love for muggles?" The sorting hat said.

"I don't care were you put me anymore. Wherever will be fine," Draco said.

"Wherever? If you say so, GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat said. 

Harry almost fell of his seat when he heard this.

"Gryffindor!" He yelled at the same time as Draco.

Draco was also surprised. He quickly took of the sorting hat and put it on the stool. He backed away from it. He stared at the sorting hat in horror. When he said he didn't care what house he'd be sorted in, he didn't expect Gryffindor. He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smiling and had a twinkle in his eye. Draco scowled and Dumbledore laughed. Draco turned and walked toward the Gryffindor table. He sat down in between Ginny and Dudley.

"Congratulations," Ginny told him when he sat down.

"Thank you," Draco muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Draco answered.

"Ginny, introduce us to your friends," Lavendar Brown said walking next to her.

"Lavendar, these are Darwin, Hale and Lukas. Guys these two are Lavendar Brown and Pavarti Patil, they are also seventh years," Ginny said.

Harry and Dudley said hi to them. Draco didn't say anything; he kept his head down.

"That ones not the talkative type, is he?" Pavarti said, referring to Draco.

Ginny looked at Draco. He looked sad somehow. In the rest of the dinner, Harry and Dudley were introduced to more people. Harry talked with various people about Quidditch, a subject that he loved with passion. Dudley on the other hand was smitten with Lavendar. He spent the entire dinner talking to her. Draco was the only one that didn't talk much. Ginny noticed that he kept his head down and only spoke if he was spoken to. At the end of dinner all of them walked to Gryffindor tower. Hermione said the password and everybody went in. Harry looked around the common room, suddenly feeling at home. Draco went to the back of the common room keeping to himself. Ginny watched him throughout that night. She couldn't figure out what was attracting her to him. Draco had his back to her; he was looking out the window. By the time it was ten o'clock Hermione told everyone to go to bed.

"Come on Hermione, it's only ten," Dean Thomas said.

"I'm sorry Dean, but rules are rules. Everybody up now," Hermione said in a strict voice.

Everybody left not wanting to mess with Hermione. Soon the common room was empty and everybody fell asleep.

Ginny woke up. For some odd reason she had a dream about the new boy, Lukas. She immediately forgot what the dream was about. She got up and put on a robe and walked to the common room. She needed to think. She was surprised to see another person awake, it was Lukas.

"Just what I needed, the person who's confusing me," she said.

Draco looked up and saw Ginny.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Do you want to join me?" Draco asked patting to the seat next to him.

Ginny walked towards him and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to think," Draco answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Ginny answered.

"No, not at all," Draco told her.

Draco looked at her and she caught his eye. Again Ginny could not tear her gaze away from him. Draco looked at her hair.

*Flashback*

"Drake!" said a ten-year-old girl.

A boy also ten years old walked towards her. The girl was short and had red hair.

"You came," she said.

"Of course. I wanted to give you something," Draco told her.

"Really? What is it?" The girl asked.

Draco reached in his pocket and took out a necklace. The necklace had a tear drop pendant with a dragon carved on it.

"Wow, is that for me?" the girl asked.

Draco nodded and smiled. He put it on her. The girl examined the pendant.

"This is beautiful, thank you Drake," she said hugging him.

Draco hugged her back. When she pulled back she was grinning at him.

"I'll never take it off, why did you give this to me?" she asked.

"You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend," Draco answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, we'll be friends forever," Draco said taking her hand.

"Forever? You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," Draco said.

*End of Flashback*

Draco reached out and touched her hair. He smelled her hair, when he did this he saw that he shocked Ginny. He immediately dropped her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Draco started.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Your hair is beautiful," Draco answered.

"Thank you," Ginny told him.

"You should let it grow," Draco said.

"Why were you alone? I mean why did you keep to yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I'm just wondering. It's not healthy to be by yourself, especially at this time," Ginny said.

They sat in silence watching the fire die down.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"I used to. I played seeker in my old school, so did Hale. He was always better than me," Draco answered.

"Oh, why do you guys look as if you don't get along," Ginny asked.

Draco looked at her. Ginny was surprised to see that his eyes changed color; they were gray.

"Your, eyes are gray," Ginny said.

"Really, it changes every now and then," Draco told her, "As for your question. We don't get along. He's closer to Darwin than with me. We've been rivals. He was always better than me in everything."

"Are you jealous?" Ginny asked.

Draco stood up.

"Me? Jealous of him? Never!" Draco said.

Ginny also stood up. She was laughing.

"Are you sure? You sound jealous," Ginny said.

"Don't talk about things that you don't know anything about," Draco hissed.

He turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. He left Ginny alone. Ginny was surprised with what happened.

"Why do I always seem to make him mad?" She asked herself, "He is always walking away from me."

Ginny stared at the stairs he disappeared from and then she looked at the fire. It was almost gone. Suddenly she felt cold. She decided to talk to Hale tomorrow and find out what is happening between him and his brother. She knew that she should mind her own business, but it looked like Lukas needed help. She didn't know why, but she wanted to get close to him.

A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I hope you guys aren't confused yet. So, what do you guys think? Who is that ten-year-old girl, what is her relationship with Draco? Is she the girl that lives in America that helped him?

Next chapter: Ginny talks to Hale (Harry). That's all for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Disclaimer: Everybody should know what this means. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowlings.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had writer's block and school took up a lot of my time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Reminder: Harry, Draco and Dudley are in disguise. Everyone thinks that they're dead. Harry is Hale, Draco is Lukas and Dudley is Darwin. Bold letterings are flashbacks.

****

Chapter 4: Memories

****

August 3, 1995

Draco was sitting by the lake, feet inside the water. He was staring at the giant squid in the middle of the lake. Draco couldn't believe what has happened to him these past days. Every day when he looked at the newspapers, he would see stories about the supposed death of Harry. Potter's entire life story was always on the papers. He read that his body was found in the Dursley's house. Everyone thought that he was a death eater that helped kill everyone's hero. Draco thought that if he was already hated, then now everyone loathes him. Draco laughed the irony of everything. He gave up everything just to save Harry and he was hated. No recognition what so ever. To everyone, he died a death eater and that was all, he did not do anything great with his life. Harry died the good guy and Draco the bad guy. Draco lift up his sleeve and saw the hideous dark mark. Draco clenched his fist in anger.

"You are a death eater," a voice said behind Draco.

Draco turned and saw Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Dumbledore sent me. He wants to talk to us."

Draco pulled down his sleeve to cover the mark. He got up, grabbed his shoes next to him and he left Harry. Harry stared at Draco's retreating figure. Harry didn't know what to think. He wondered if Dumbledore knew.

"Of course he knows," Harry said to himself.

Harry started running towards Draco.

"Malfoy! Wait up!"

Draco turned to face Harry. Harry held out his hand towards Draco. Draco stared at his hand and back to Harry's face.

"What is it now Potter?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"We're brothers," Harry replied.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"We have to pose as brothers. I thought that we might as well get along," Harry explained.

"Potter I don't 'have to get along' with you. I could act as if I hate you and they wouldn't even care." Draco turned and left Harry. Harry was again staring at the back of Draco's head. He put his hand down.

"What did I expect?" Harry asked nobody.

**__**

September 1997

Ginny has been sitting in the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry. She was beginning to loathe Saturday, the day when everyone oversleeps. She has been in the Great Hall for one hour. Whenever someone came in Ginny would look up, but it was never Harry that walked inside. If the next person that walked in were not Harry she would leave. Fortunately for her Harry and Dudley entered the Great Hall. She waved towards them and they saw her. The two boys waved back and started walking towards her.

"Good morning, do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" Ginny told Harry.

"Really? Why didn't you just come to our room?" Harry replied.

Harry and Dudley sat down next to her.

"What? I can't go into the boy's dorm, beside, you were probably sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't really mind if it was really important," Harry replied smiling at her.

Ginny smiled back and looked up. She saw Draco walk into the Great Hall. The Hall was beginning to fill with people wanting to eat breakfast or to socialize. Draco kept his head down as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down in the end of the table away from everyone. Ginny wondered why he wanted to seclude himself from everyone.

"Do you like my brother?" Harry asked breaking Ginny from her reverie.

"What?"

"Do you like my brother? I was just wondering. I've noticed that you always stare at him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny replied defensively, "I just want to help him."

"Help him with what?" Dudley asked.

"He seems troubled."

"He's always like that, troubled. If you want to 'help' him you're going to have a hard time. He doesn't trust easily," Harry informed her.

"Do you guys get along?" Ginny inquired.

"No, we never did," Harry replied truthfully, "We always competed with each other."

"He's jealousy of you, isn't he?" Ginny asked remembering their conversation the day before.

"Him jealous? I don't know, I don't think that it's jealousy that he feels. I guess he is a little. When we were little, father paid more attention to me than him. Lukas was would do anything he could to get his attention."

Harry was somewhat telling Ginny the truth when he said this. One time during one of Harry and Draco's fights, Harry asked Draco why he hated him. Draco replied that his father always paid more attention to what Harry did than what he did. Harry was shocked at this. The only reason Draco made Harry and his friends' lives miserable was to get his father to notice.

"Hale are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Harry answered.

Ron got up and cleared his voice.

"Attention everyone! Listen up if you want to join the Quidditch team. Right now the spot for Seeker is vacant. If any of you want to tryout for the position speak to one of the team members or me. Tryouts are next week."

After Ron finished speaking he sat down next to Hermione.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Who is in the team?" Harry asked. He was thinking of joining. He was confident that he'd get the spot. If he got on the team in his first year without trying out then he'll get it now. It didn't occur to him that he hasn't been on a broom for two years.

"Ron is the keeper and captain. The Creevy brothers are the beaters; I'm a chaser along with a third year named Carol and Pavarti Patil. Why? Do you want to join the team? You played seeker in your old school, right?"

"Yeah, I used to play seeker. I want to tryout for the position. Quidditch is actually something I'm good at," Harry replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Ron you want to try out."

"Where's Darwin?" Harry asked looking around the table.

Dudley was sitting next to Ginny, but now he's gone.

"Oh, he's sitting next to Lavendar."

Harry chuckled, "Seems like he got a girlfriend. I'm not really lucky in the girl department. Do I look ugly or something? Girls seem to avoid me like a plague. Whenever I walk by they start to whisper."

"You're not ugly, where did you get that idea?" Ginny asked, "You're actually one of the handsome boys in the school."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Ginny answered laughing.

Ginny looked toward Draco. Draco looked up and saw her staring at him.

"Probably thinking about Harry," Draco thought.

Draco's anger flared, he didn't know why. The Weasley girl seemed to get under his skin lately. Draco thought that she didn't know how to mind her own business. Draco stared back at her. He noticed that she seemed to stare at him a lot. He gave her a look challenging her to do something. Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and did something he hasn't done in two years. His lips curved up into a smirk.

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny finally looked away from Draco.

"Nothing," she answered.

Harry looked at her questionably.

"Hale, you and Lukas are twins right?"

"Yes, why?"

"That means you two are brothers, right?"

"Yes of course, what is this leading to?"

"You're brother looks like someone I used to know."

"Used to?" Harry inquired.

"He died," Ginny answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we used to bump into each other in the hallways. We weren't really friends."

****

Flashback

Ginny was running through the hallway, pushing her way through the crowd. She overslept and now she is going to be late for potions. Ginny turned a corner and bumped into someone. She fell to the ground and her books where scattered around her.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, gathering her books.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going _Weasley_?" A boy spat.

Ginny looked up to see a towering figure over her.

"M…Malfoy, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Look what you did! You spill ink over my robes. You've ruined them!" Draco yelled.

Ginny looked down at this.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Draco walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. Ginny tried to struggle away from him. Draco pushed her to the wall.

"Malfoy, I said I'm sorry."

"These were my favorite robes, you know."

"If they're your favorite, then why do you wear it for everyday use?"

"Don't talk back to me. You don't have the money to do that. You'll have to pay for the damages."

"Why don't you just say a spell to clean your robe or give them to the house elves?"

"You fool. I can see that you use the cheap kind of ink. This will never come off."

Draco eyed her neck. Ginny was wearing a gold chain. Ginny followed his eyes. Her hands immediately went over her necklace. Draco pushed her hands away and fingered the chain.

"This will do."

"No, you can't have it."

"Whenever I want something, I always get it," Draco replied.

Draco pulled the chain and it broke. Ginny tried to get it from him, but he pushed her back. Draco turned around and left Ginny on the ground. Ginny just wanted to stay on the floor and cry. She touched her neck, when she did that she immediately pulled her hand away.

Ginny was late at Potions that day. As usual, Snape took off points. Ginny realized something that day. She hated Draco Malfoy.

End of flashback

"You slipped up."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry and Draco were inside a deserted classroom. Right after dinner Harry pulled Draco into a room. He was waiting all day to get a chance to talk to him. When Ginny told him that 'Lukas' looked like someone she knew, Harry figured that Draco did something to remind her of him.

"Ginny almost recognized you! If she finds out we're alive then all our work will be for nothing!"

"That girl worshipped you incase you've forgotten. Just date her or something, that will make her shut up."

Harry wondered how in the world he put up with Draco for two years. For two years they lived under the same roof. He saw Draco every single day. Draco made no attempt to forge a friendship with him. He was glad that at least they tolerated each other.

"Don't give me this trash about everything being nothing. I suffered too 'Halley.' Do you think I enjoyed leaving my family and everything back here to live with _muggles_? You don't know how hard it was for me to adjust in that world."

Harry did know how Draco felt. Draco kept to himself for about two months. They arrived during the start of the school year. Unlike Harry and Dudley who immediately found a group to hang out with, Draco was alone. They invited him to join them and he did, but Harry saw that Draco was uncomfortable with the teenagers. He eventually stayed away from them. Harry watched Draco struggle to understand the muggle's way of living. Harry tried his best to help him, but Draco ignored him. Harry was glad when Draco finally met Katie, a red-haired girl in Harry's group that had some sort of crush on Draco. Harry explained to Katie that they lived the old fashioned way, without electricity. Katie found this amusing and agreed to help Harry get Draco to adjust and learn how to use electronics.

Draco had an immediate liking to Katie. She was outgoing and never seemed to bore him. Soon they started to spend everyday with each other just talking. Katie's parents were glad that she found a friend that didn't listen to 'angry' music and had a tattoo. Katie's house was like a second home to Draco.

The Johnsons, whom the three boys were staying with, had a close relationship with Draco. He was like a son to them because of his friendship with their daughter back in England. They were worried about Draco spending a lot of time with a girl without supervision. They were concerned about what the two did alone. Draco assured and promised them that they would never do anything that would be frowned upon.

Harry looked around the room and found that Draco was already gone. He cursed the fact that he was caught up in reminiscing and Draco found the opportunity to leave. He wasn't even finished talking to him.

*_*_*_*_*_

"Who does that person think he is?" Draco asked himself, "He has no right talking to me as if I did nothing to help him."

When Draco saw Harry staring at the wall, thinking hard, he left the room. He didn't want to talk to Harry, he never did. For some reason he found the boy to be annoying. Harry always tried to 'help' him, thinking that Draco would accept the help. Draco was too proud to accept anything from anyone, except from the Johnsons. He felt as if he owed it to them.

Draco bumped into someone. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. When Draco looked down to see who it was, he regretted his luck.

Ginny looked up and found herself staring at a pair of green eyes.

Draco let go of her.

"Sorry," he said. He started walking away from her. She grabbed his hand to keep him back.

"Are you going back to the tower?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to the Quidditch pitch."

She wondered if he knew where it was, he just arrived yesterday.

"So am I. I forgot something during practice. Can you walk with me?" Ginny asked. She was hoping that he didn't catch her lie.

Draco stared at her suspiciously. Quidditch practice? Who did she think she was fooling? School barely started and he doubted that they'd have Quidditch practice when the sorting was just yesterday. He eyed her attire. She wasn't wearing her school robes; she was wearing a blouse and a skirt that looked as if she had it since she was ten.

"Fine, I'll walk with you."

At that Draco turned and started walking. Ginny ran to catch up with him. When she reached him she slowed down and started walking. Ginny looked up to look at his face. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Draco knew that she was staring at him again. He found that to be annoying. If she did that two years ago, he would have teased her about it. If she were anyone but a Weasley he would have tried to be friends with her when she started school. She looked so much like _her_.

Draco and Ginny continued to walk in silence. Ginny was thinking of what to say to him. She didn't want to say anything to offend him and make him walk away from her again.

"So, how do you like it at Hogwarts so far?" Ginny asked.

"Feels like home."

"How so?"

Draco pushed the door open to go outside. He let Ginny go out first and he followed her closing the door. Draco looked up at the sky and looked at the innumerable stars. Draco ignored her question and led her to a hill away from the castle. They could see the Quidditch pitch from where they were standing. Draco turned to face Ginny.

"You didn't have Quidditch practice today," Draco said, "Why did you follow me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? Why not talk in the common room?"

"Why did we come here anyway?" Ginny asked. He said he was going to the Quidditch pitch, but they weren't there right now.

"There are lights at the pitch, the stars aren't as bright as they are over here."

Ginny looked up at the sky and saw that he was right. The stars were shining brightly. She would have never noticed them if she was at the pitch. Ron would hold Quidditch practices until it was dark and Ginny never noticed the stars.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, um…I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? Why not talk to one of your friends? At least the conversation won't be one-sided."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes I do. Why do always seem to stare at me? Why do you want to strike up a conversation when I'm openly avoiding you?" Draco didn't want to sound rude, but he really wanted her to leave him alone, "You know, I've only known you for one day and yet I find you annoying."

"How can you be related to Hale?" Ginny asked. She didn't expect him to say yes.

"Why do you ask?"

"You and your brother are nothing alike. At least he's nice to me. You…you are so rude. I don't see any resemblance between the two of you."

"I hate it when everybody compares me to my _perfect_ brother. You know that tends to get annoying."

"One minute your complementing me and the next you start yelling at me and insulting me. You're mood changes confuse me. You remind me of my sister-in-law when she was pregnant."

"You talk about me as if you've known me for years."

"It feels as if I do," Ginny whispered.

Draco just stared at her. He barely heard what she said. Maybe Harry was right; he was slipping up and reminding her of Malfoy.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Draco asked confused. He was starting to feel uncomfortable around her. He just wanted to be alone and she followed him.

"From what I see, you stay away from people that want to help you…"

"There is nothing that needs help with," Draco interrupted. He hated it when people talk as if he has some problem he can't deal with. People picture him as someone that can't help his self.

"Yes there is and you can't see that."

"See what? Why do you want to 'help' me in the first place?"

Ginny had to think to come up with an answer. Why did she want to help him? She knew why this person probably never made friends. His attitude needed a lot of changing.

A gust of air blew and Ginny shivered in the cold. Draco took off his cloak and put it around Ginny's shoulders.

"Thank you."

Draco didn't answer. He sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

****

"Look there," said a girl, "It's Draco."

Draco closed his eyes at the memory. He hugged his knees and leaned his forehead on his knees.

Ginny wondered what made him quiet all of the sudden. She sat down on the grass next to him. She put a hand on his back.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

Draco gazed at her.

"She would have looked like you had she lived," Draco told her.

"Who?"

"A friend that I loved."

Draco got up and offered a hand to Ginny. He wanted to change the subject.

Ginny didn't think that it was right to inquire about the girl. She was obviously someone special to him. Ginny took his hand and Draco helped pull her up.

"It's getting cold, we have to get back inside."

Ginny nodded and they headed back to the castle. Once again they walked in silence. Draco was used to this, but Ginny obviously wasn't. Whenever she walked with someone, it was usually one of her friends or brothers and they never seemed to cease talking.

"You never answered my question," Draco informed her.

"Which question? You had a lot." Ginny pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Draco saw that her eyes were brown.

"Why you want to help me."

"Oh that. I'm not even sure, I just have this feeling that I have to."

"When you come up with a better reason tell me," Draco said and he started walking faster. Ginny was almost running to keep up with him. She grabbed his hand to slow him down.

"Please slow down, your legs are longer than mine so you cover more distance."

Draco compared her height to his. She was one of the shorter students and barely reached his shoulders. He complied with her request and slowed down. When they got inside the castle Ginny was about to unclasp his cloak to give it back to him.

"If you're still cold you can keep it," Draco told her.

Ginny did not continue to take off the cloak. She followed Draco and noticed that they weren't heading back to the tower.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I feel like having some hot chocolate, do you want to join me?"

"Yes." Ginny wanted to spend more time with him to get him to talk.

When they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl, Draco tickled the pear and it opened. Ginny went inside first and Draco followed. They were immediately greeted by the house elves.

Dobby saw Draco and pushed his way through the other house elves.

"Master Dra…" Dobby trailed off as he saw Ginny next to Draco, "Master Lukas. How is sir doing?"

"I am fine Dobby, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"Dobby fine sir. Is sir wanting anything?"

"Yes, can you get me a cup of hot chocolate," Draco asked. He turned to Ginny, "What about you Ginny?"

"A cup of hot chocolate would be fine Dobby," Ginny told him.

"Dobby is get chocolate Miss Virginia."

Dobby left to get their drinks. Draco and Ginny sat on one of the stools next to the table. Ginny was wondering how Draco knew Dobby. Ron told her that Dobby used to work for the Malfoys until Harry helped free him.

"Did you know Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked her.

Ginny turned to look at him, "Yes, why?"

"Hale told me that I remind you of someone. I thought that maybe you were thinking of our cousin."

"Cousin?" Ginny asked. If they were cousins then that's why he seems familiar to her.

"Well, we're distant cousins, but cousin nonetheless."

Ginny turned away from him. Maybe that was the reason why he acts rudely, but that didn't make any sense. Why didn't Hale act like that too?

"You hated him didn't you?" Draco asked. He thought that she probably did. All Weasleys hate Malfoys. She turned to face him. Draco saw loathing in her eyes.

"Yes, I hated him. Maybe hate isn't even strong enough of a word to describe how much I didn't like him."

Draco thought back to what he did to the girl. He thought that he didn't really do anything to get her to hate him that much. Draco saw something flash in the corner of his eye. He saw something golden. He remembered an incident where he took a necklace from her. Maybe that was the reason she hated him. It was either that or because her entire family hated him.

"Did you try to avoid him?" Draco asked.

"How could you avoid someone like him? He would wait until I was alone, then he would come. He would do the most terrible things to me. He didn't physically hurt me, but if he did then that would be low, even for someone like him. He would tease me a lot and one time he even went too far," Ginny said. She put a finger to her neck. Draco's eyes followed her hand. He could faintly see a small scar.

****

Draco pulled the chain and it broke. Ginny tried to get it from him, but he pushed her back. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny stared at him. His eyes were gray again.

"Why are you sorry?" Ginny asked. She was confused. It was his cousin and not him that gave her the scar. Asking for forgiveness could not do anything now. Malfoy was dead.

Draco traced the scar with his finger. It was a small scar. Ginny shivered at his touch. His hands were cold.

"Why didn't you get this healed?"

"I didn't want any attention. If my brothers knew then they'd probably get into a fight with Malfoy. I didn't want them to get in trouble because of him."

Draco forgot all about the mudblood and muggle-lover prejudices that he held against these people. His father would tell him to stick to these beliefs and hold onto them. Don't be afraid to show everyone what you believe in. Don't feel guilty if they're hurt, they deserve what they are getting for trying to fit in with those who are worthy, the pure-bloods.

Draco never questioned his father then, but now the man didn't even know he existed. Draco questioned everything he believed in when he went to America. He read about the racial prejudices in that country and found it to be the same as the ones in the magical world. Maybe the purebloods were feeling threatened, so they don't want the muggle borns in their world.

"You didn't deserve what he did to you," Draco said.

"A lot of people don't the deserve the treatment they get from people like him."

Draco nodded in agreement. Dobby came with their drinks. They told him thank you and started to drink their beverages. When they finished drinking they said good-bye to the house elves and left. They didn't talk on the way to the tower. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny said the password and the portrait opened up to the common room. Ron immediately walked towards the two.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's only eight thirty Ron. I still have half an hour before curfew," Ginny answered, irritated, "Why do you worry too much?"

"Why? You're my sister."

"Some answer," Ginny commented. Ron saw Draco standing next to Ginny.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ginny asked. When she saw that Ron was confused she answered.

"He's my boyfriend."

"What?" Ron yelled. Hermione who heard what they said rushed to Ron.

"Ron, Lukas is not Ginny's boyfriend," Hermione said, giving a look of disapproval at Ginny.

Hermione pulled Ron away from the two. When they were an earshot away Draco turned to Ginny.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to annoy him. He's overprotective. He acts as if I'm still a child."

"You are," Draco said and he left her.

Ginny was glaring at the back of his head. She walked over to where Hale was sitting.

"I can't believe him."

"What did he say to you now?" Harry asked her.

"He just called me a child," Ginny answered. Harry chuckled at this. Ginny did act like a child sometimes, everybody does. Harry doesn't understand why everyone wants to grow up so quickly. Is it because they want to get away from their parents? He remembered all the times he complained that Sirius thinks he's still a child. Now he regrets not seeing him anymore and not hearing him lecture him about safety. Of all the things that Harry didn't like about leaving was not telling Sirius that he was still alive. From what Harry heard, Sirius was freed but he was not happy. He blamed his self for Harry's death.

"Don't mind him, if you have a teen at the end of your age he think that you're still child."

"If he thinks that way then… never mind. It doesn't matter. Your brother irritates me so much. He always leaves me feeling bad or mad."

"That's the way he is. At least there's something that we have in common."

"What is that?"

"We're both not lucky in the girls department."

Ginny just giggled at him. Ginny remembered that Lukas told her that he was related to Malfoy. She wanted to make sure that he was telling the truth.

"Are you related to Draco Malfoy?"

Harry was caught of guard by her question.

'What did Draco say now?' He thought.

Harry was trying to think of answer and he saw Draco standing on the stairs nodding at him.

"Um…yes we were uhh…" Harry started. Draco pulled Dudley towards him. He pointed towards Dudley and back towards Harry.

"We were cousins. I wasn't close to him," Harry finished. Ginny looked at him suspiciously. He took some time to answer her.

"Did you know him?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I knew him enough to be able to judge his character."

"Really? How would you describe Draco Malfoy?" Harry inquired. He was curious as to what Ginny thought of Draco.

"How would you describe someone like him?" Ginny asked him, "Draco Malfoy… ferret would always come to everyone's mind when they think of him. Death Eater was another word, that much was confirmed. A dark mark was found on his body when he died. Words to describe him? Arrogant, bigoted, egocentric, pompous and those are only nice words to describe him."

"Wow," Harry said, "I guess he wasn't liked around here."

"Ha," Ginny guffawed, "Everybody here in the wizarding world hates the guy. The Death Eaters probably hail him as a hero. That much should tell you about what kind of person he is."

Harry saw Draco clenching his fist. He was probably listening to their conversation. His lips were almost a thin line.

Ginny's eyes followed Harry's gaze and saw it directed towards Draco. He was glaring at them. Ginny was surprised to see him on the stairs because she thought that he already went to bed. Draco turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked.

Harry got up, "I think so. I think I should talk to him."

"You should," Ginny told him. Harry nodded and left her. Ginny was wondering why Draco was glaring at them.

Harry opened the door to their dorm and saw Draco facing the window.

"I've forgotten so many things since we left," Draco told him.

He turned around to face Harry.

"Was I really that horrible?"

"Well, yes. Yes you were," Harry answered truthfully, "All Gryffindors hated you. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs tolerated you, but they disliked you."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there listening to her talking about _Malfoy_?"

"All Weasleys hate Malfoys. I thought you knew that," Harry told him.

"Maybe I forgot," Draco suggested.

Harry laughed at him, "We were gone only for two years."

"Yes we were, but many things could happen in the span of seconds let alone two years. You of all people should know that."

Harry just nodded, walked to his bed and sat down. Draco sat down on his own bed across from Harry.

"This errs me a bit," Harry commented.

"What?"

"Having a civil conversation with you," Harry answered.

This was one of the few times where they didn't yell at each other or fought while talking.

Draco and Harry could never last a minute just talking calmly. Draco's anger would reach a point where he would explode in front of Harry whenever they would talk to each other.

"It does, doesn't it?" Draco replied, "Doesn't that Weasley girl annoy you?"

"Who? Ginny?"

"Yes her," Draco answered, "Did you know that I would have tried to be her friend if she didn't worship the ground you walked on?"

Harry looked over to Draco. Was he actually opening up to him?

"When I first saw her at Flourish and Blotts I was about to introduce myself and offer friendship. I knew she was going to Hogwarts, she was holding some of the first year books. She looked lonely by herself. When you came along her whole face lit up. I never been so jealous in my life."

Harry was shocked at this revelation. Never in a thousand years would Draco Malfoy admit that he was jealous of Harry Potter. He looked out the window and saw that it was a full moon. Maybe some superstitions were right, people act differently when the moon is full.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Dobby put something in my chocolate," Draco suggested.

"Maybe."

The door opened and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan walked in the door.

"Did you see that new boy? What's his name? Darwin. He was all over Lavendar," Seamus commented, "I can't believe her. How could she do this to me?"

Dean stopped walking when he saw Draco and Harry. Seamus stopped to look at what Dean was staring at.

"Oh, hello um…" Seamus started. He already forgot their names.

"Lukas and Hale," Draco told him.

"Right," Seamus replied.

He stopped talking and started getting ready for bed. Dean did the same thing. Harry thought that it was time to go to sleep so he also changed. An hour later Dudley came in and went straight to his bed not bothering to change.

Draco was still wide-awake. He was thinking about Ginny. He was still annoyed with her. This was the first time a girl affected him like this. He would have teased her to hide his feelings if it wouldn't blow their cover. Draco decided that there was no point staying in the dorm so he headed to the common room. He saw the fireplace still burning and assumed someone was still awake. When he saw red hair he knew immediately that it was Ginny. She sitting in front of the fire and was not facing him.

"Why is she always there when I want to be alone?" Draco muttered.

Ginny heard a voice and she turned around. She smiled when she saw Draco.

"Do you still have trouble going to sleep?" She asked him.

Draco walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Yes, what about you?"

"Well, I still have to adjust. I stayed up late during the summer."

They sat in silence.

"So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Draco asked, "Why don't you just ask Hale, he'll tell you anything."

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked. Draco practically snapped at her.

"You don't know him."

"Know who?" Ginny asked.

"Draco." Draco felt weird talking about his self in third-person.

Ginny stared at him. Why does he want to talk about Malfoy?

"Did you hear what I was talking about this evening?" Ginny asked.

"How can I not hear? You two were talking so loudly the whole house could hear," Draco explained. Everyone in the common room did hear what Ginny and Harry were talking about, unless they were too occupied doing other things.

"Why do you want to talk to Malfoy? He's dead and I did know him."

"No one knows how he grew up. No one knows what made him at the way he was. No one knows if he had anything to do with the death of Potter!" Draco hissed.

"How would you know? He did kill Harry, everyone knows that much. He was there when Harry died. The Dark Mark was on his arm. He was Harry's enemy. How much proof do you need? I can list a whole parchment of reasons and proofs that would prove that Draco Malfoy killed Harry."

"Well then all your proof is irrelevant. All of your proof is based on your accounts. Tell me, if Draco Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters why did they kill him? Did that thought ever cross your mind?" Draco asked her, "Of course not. No one ever gave a thought as to why Draco was there in the first place. Why isn't his father in Azkaban? If Draco was Death Eater surely his father was too?"

"Lucius Malfoy has money. He paid everyone to stay out of prison. Maybe Malfoy just got in the line of fire and that's the reason he died. Why would you care if Malfoy were innocent from killing Harry? He's dead and there is nothing you can do about it. As far as I'm concerned and the rest of the wizarding world, he killed Harry."

Draco glared at Ginny. His clenched and unclenched his fist. His anger was reaching a point where he was going to explode.

"All the things you said are based on your feelings for him, hatred. You don't have any evidence to support your claim. All your conclusions are based on what people said about him. I know for a fact that it wasn't Draco that killed Harry. I also know for a fact that they killed Draco because he tried to save the boy. As I said before you don't know anything about him."

Draco reached in his pocket and took out a gold chain. He reached for Ginny's hand and put the chain on her palm. He closed her fingers around it.

"Draco wanted to say sorry."

At that he turned and left. When Draco was gone Ginny opened her hand. On her palm was resting a locket. She opened the locket and it revealed a picture of Bill and his wife Kimberly. It was the same locket that Malfoy took from her two years ago. She wondered how Lukas got it. The picture of Bill looked troubled. It was a magical picture. Ginny looked at the stair, which Draco went up in and she brought the locket to her chest.

A/N: If there are any grammar mistakes or you guys want to make suggestion please tell me. I spelled Madam Pomfrey incorrectly halfway through my other story and no one bothered to tell me. If anyone wants to be e-mailed when I update, say you want to be emailed in your review and leave your address. Or you could email me at radram009@yahoo.com

Thank you: Big thanks to my beta, Blazefury. She is a great author so why don't you guys read her fics.

The man with two wands: again sorry for the delay.

Apple crap: You don't like the names? Oh well.

MerlinHalliwell: Are you glad I finally updated?

Baby: Thanks

Teri: Thank you

The man w/ the golden gun: Thank you for the complement

Crystal: Thanks for reading my story from the beginning.

Kateydidnt: Dudley is a wizard. When the Dursleys received his Hogwarts letter they refused to send him there. Dudley didn't know about the letter.

Next chapter: An Order of the Phoenix meeting. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin makes an appearance. Ginny is shocked at a revelation about Draco.


	5. Chapter 5: Early Morning Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or Hogwarts.

A/N: Just a reminder, everyone doesn't know that Hale and company is Harry, Draco and Dudley. Bold letterings are flashbacks.

Chapter 5: Early Morning Meetings

"Ginny, wake up," Hermione whispered.

She shook Ginny. Ginny brought a hand to her mouth and yawned because she was still sleepy.

"Go away Hermione, it's Sunday."

Hermione continued to shake Ginny. Ginny sat up and looked at the wall clock. When she saw it was only three o'clock in the morning she glared at Hermione.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it's three. Get up and get dressed. The Headmaster called for a meeting," Hermione explained.

"The Order?"

Hermione nodded and helped Ginny get out of her bed. Ginny rushed to the bathroom. Hermione went to her drawer to get her something to wear. Hermione walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Ginny peeked out and Hermione handed her, her clothes. Ginny took them, mouthed thank you and closed the door.

Five minutes later Ginny got out of the bathroom and dragged Hermione out of the dorm.

"What time does the meeting start?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but it has to finish before everyone else wakes up. I just received the owl about thirty minutes ago."

"Thirty minutes? They only give us ten to get ready. We have to hurry," Ginny said.

She started running down the stairs only to meet up with Ron in the common room. Together the three walked as quickly as they could towards Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office Hermione said the password, Turkish delights.

When they entered the office the other members of the Order greeted them. Ginny saw Bill among them. She went over to him and Bill gave her a hug. Severus Snape was glaring at the three. Ron went to Sirius Black and shook his hand and Sirius gave Hermione a hug.

"Now that they're here, can we start?" Asked Professor Snape.

"In a moment Severus," Dumbledore replied, "There is three other people."

"Three others?" Severus asked.

Everyone else in the room started whispering. They looked around to see who was missing. Everyone was there and accounted for.

"Hurry up," said a voice outside the room.

"Can you wait, I'm still buttoning my shirt," replied a second voice.

"Guys don't fight now. Finish up when we get in the room, we're already late," said a third voice.

"Like Dumbledore would care if we are late. It's their fault anyway, they had to wait until the last minute to inform us," said the second voice.

The door opened and Ginny was surprised to see Harry, Draco and Dudley enter the room. She wasn't the only one surprised, everyone else wondered who the three people were. Bill went over to the three and gave them a hug.

"Let me look at you," Bill told Draco. Bill stepped back to look at him.

"Now that you boys joined us, let's start the meeting," Dumbledore said. Bill ushered the boys to the seats that he saved them. When Draco sat down he saw Ginny seated across from him and she was wearing the locket he gave back to her.

"First order of business, I would like to introduce Halley Rooke and Darwin Dominis. I would like to welcome back Lukas Rooke."

Everyone started whispering again, with the exception of Dumbledore and Bill, everyone did not know why Draco was being welcomed back. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence everyone.

"Mr. Rooke has worked with us before. Some of you joined the Order after he left the country, and some do not recognize him. Enough said. The reason I have called this meeting is to discuss the activities of the Death Eaters. Voldemort has been getting desperate. As all of you know, his powers and support has been diminishing. Voldemort had a partner, Claudius de Chagny. Chagny organized the Death Eaters branch in France. Like Voldemort, he branded his followers with the Dark Mark. Chagny died two years ago and the Death Eaters in France dispersed and lived peacefully. Recently one of Chagny's followers went to Voldemort and was accepted into the inner circle. The other followers are following his example. An advantage we have is Chagny always wore masks so nobody knows how each other looked like. They would place 'protection' charms whenever they would meet to keep unwanted visitors out. Mr. Weasley (Dumbledore gestured towards Bill) suggested that this is the opportunity to get a spy inside the circle." Dumbledore stopped talking and waited for everyone to comprehend what he just said.

Bill looked over to Draco.

He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Are you alright?"

"He's talking about me, isn't he?" Draco whispered back so no one else would hear.

Bill sat back in his chair and nodded. Draco just slammed his head on the table. Everyone looked over to him. Bill patted him on the back.

"Mr. Rooke? Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco sat up and muttered that he was okay.

"Albus, who do you suggest get in the circle, you don't expect Voldemort to accept Severus," Professor McGonagall said.

"I was not talking about Severus, Minerva," He stopped for suspense, "I'm sorry I have not talked to you about this Lukas, but Bill said that you were the prefect for this." 

"Wait a minute. How can he pass as a Death Eater, he doesn't even have a Dark Mark," Ron commented, "And we barely know him."

Draco didn't say anything at this. Everyone else kept quiet, they didn't know whether to trust someone they didn't know.

"Headmaster," Draco said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to go back there?"

Ginny stared at Draco; did he say go back?

"Lukas…if all of Chagny's followers go to Voldemort, the forces will be too much to stop. We need someone to get in the inner circle to report Voldemort's plans."

Draco nodded, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I am sorry. I told you did not have to do this again, but we need your help."

"We don't need a spy to win this," Ron commented.

"You're wrong Weasley," Draco replied. Ginny stared at Draco.

"Why don't we need a spy? Did you know that most of the actions of the Order is based on the information the spies gather? You act so confident, have you ever been out in the field with the Death Eaters? What have you contributed to the Order?" Draco asked Ron.

Ron stood up, "You shouldn't be talking you…you American."

Draco guffawed, "Of all the time that I've spent overseas, you are the only person in my life to ever call me an American. Did I get you angry? Did you realize that the only reason you're here is because you tagged along to Harry Potter? Without him you would be nobody."

Ron jumped over the table and punched Draco on the face. Draco lost his balance and fell back. Bill got up and helped Draco up. He turned to Ron.

"That was uncalled for," Bill told him.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously, "Why are you siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, you should have controlled your anger."

"I can't believe you, I'm your brother."

"Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he'll side with you in every situation," Draco commented, wiping the blood off his lip.

"You stay out of this!"

"I don't like this guy's attitude," Sirius commented, "This kind of thing will bring us down."

Almost everybody in the room nodded in agreement. They immediately disliked the boy. Harry stood up.

"Wait a second. Give my brother a chance. If Dumbledore trusts him, why don't you? My brother has helped this Order and I don't care if you didn't know about it."

"Hale, I'm touched even though you didn't make any sense," Draco commented. Harry glared at him.

'What did Draco think he was doing?' Harry asked himself.

"I have been in this Order even before you were born," Arabella Figg said, "And I have not known a Lukas Rooke until today."

"Dumbledore is not perfect. He has made mistakes in judging people," Sirius added, "Look at Malfoy. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, you kids probably didn't know this, but Malfoy was a spy for us and look what he did. He went behind our backs and killed my godson."

Draco clenched his fist. Bill wanted to say something to Sirius, but stopped himself. They worked hard to keep a secret for two years; he was not going to ruin it. Harry for the first time wanted to yell at these people in front of him. Even though he was not friends with Draco, he couldn't stand there while they were talking badly about him.

"You don't have any proof that Draco killed Harry," Harry said.

Draco was surprised at Harry's outburst. This was the first time Harry has ever defended him. Bill looked at Harry with amusement.

"Where were you when Harry was killed? From what I hear, you were an ocean away," Sirius replied.

Harry didn't like what he was about to do.

"What about you Black? You were hiding," Harry said. He looked around the table at the people.

"Black you have no right talking about Draco as if he's some criminal. You should know what it's like to be convicted of something you didn't do," Harry continued.

"Don't compare me to the likes of him," Sirius snarled. Harry smirked at him. This caused everyone to glare at him. Dumbledore stood up.

"This is enough," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Rooke was correct. Most of the actions of the Order are based on the information my spies gather. Some of you in this room doubt my judge of character because of the incidents two years ago. I will tell you now, that I do not regret any decisions that I made in the past. I ask all of you to trust my decision today. I will send Mr. Rooke to the Death Eater meeting next week. If all goes well, Voldemort will accept him in the inner circle. Are there any questions?"

Professor Snape stood up, "Albus, I have a question. As you said before, Chagny branded his followers with the Dark Mark. Does Mr. Rooke have the mark?"

Draco stood up and raised his left sleeve. Ginny stared in shock. On Draco's arm was the faded Dark Mark. Everyone else in the room started whispering. Bill got up and whispered in Draco's ear and he nodded.

"Professor, does this answer your question?" Draco asked.

Severus couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"How did you get that?" Remus Lupin asked, "Who gave it to you?"

Draco looked over to Dumbledore for advice. Dumbledore simply nodded once. Draco caught Ginny's eyes and started talking.

"I got it when I was fifteen. Voldemort gave me the mark during my initiation ceremony."

"Who was your sponsor?" Professor Snape asked. He did not remember any initiation ceremony for a Lukas Rooke. He said he was fifteen when he received his mark and today he should be around seventeen. That means he received his mark two years ago. The only person he remember receiving the mark two years ago at such a young age was Draco Malfoy.

Draco finally looked away from Ginny to look at Professor Snape.

"My father."

"What's a sponsor?" Ginny inquired.

"Ms. Weasley, a sponsor is a person that will guide the new recruit, inform him of all the rules and such. The sponsor is also responsible for all the actions of the new recruit. Based on what I said, you should know that a sponsor is also a Death Eater. I think I remember you now Mr. Rooke."

Professor Snape wanted to talk to the boy. The only father/son partnership he could remember two years back were the Malfoys.

"You father was a Death Eater?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded.

"Is Hale…" Ginny started.

"No," Draco interrupted, "He would never join Voldemort. He's too much a goody-goody. Listen, I'm not asking you all to trust me. Whether or not you like it, I will go back to Voldemort and get the information we need. Why are you complaining anyway? It's not you going into the snake pit.

Draco finally sat down and closed his eyes.

****

"Say it! Kill her!"

Draco opened his eyes and saw Ginny.

Ginny didn't know what to think about Draco. She would have never thought that he was a Death Eater. He didn't seem the type. When she hears the word Death Eaters she thinks of the Malfoys, Crabbes and all Slytherin families.

Sirius Black was glaring at Draco. Sirius didn't trust any spy. All spies are traitors to him. He lost his trust on Dumbledore's decisions ever since Harry died. Harry was the only person he was living for and now he was dead. Once a death eater, always a death eater.

"That is all for today. You are all dismissed," Dumbledore said.

Everybody stood up and Dumbledore was the first to leave. Sirius walked to Draco.

"Don't make the same mistake Malfoy did, or mark my words. I will hunt you down and kill you," Sirius hissed.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked, "Go ahead try Black, I dare you, let's see if you can do better than Potter. He said the same thing to me except the beginning part was… don't betray me."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from Sirius. Harry did remember saying those words to Draco when they went to Hogwarts the summer two years ago. Harry still didn't trust him and the tension between the two of them was thick.

"That's enough," Harry told him, "Leave the man alone, you make it seem as if you killed me. Don't open up any more wounds."

Everyone was leaving, glaring at Draco. Remus Lupin was practically dragging Sirius out the door. Harry told him he'll see him later and left him.

Ginny was about to walk towards Draco but stop when she saw Professor Snape standing in front of her.

"You should go Ms. Weasley," He told her.

Ginny nodded and left. She didn't want to argue with Snape. Ever since she joined the Order she learned to respect the man. She left the room giving Draco one last look.

Professor Snape closed the door and put a silencing spell around the room. He turned to face Draco. He could barely believe that the boy standing before him was Draco Malfoy. He was never close to the boy but he had a feeling as if he was his father. Most of the Slytherins had no father figures because their fathers were Death Eaters. Draco spent time with Professor Snape because he would get in trouble with McGonagall. Through that time Professor Snape saw that there was something about Draco that he couldn't put his finger on. The boy was complicated to figure out. There were times when Draco talked about joining Voldemort and other times when he would curse the man.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape greeted him.

"Sir," Draco nodded, "You figured it out."

"How could I not? You were the only student to get initiated two years ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Professor?" Draco asked, knowing what he was talking about.

"You're not stupid Draco. You know what I'm talking about," Snape replied.

"Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone."

Draco walked passed Snape to get to the door.

"Mr. Malfoy wait," Snape said.

Draco turned around to face him. Snape walked towards him and gave him a hug. Draco stiffened when he did this.

"It's good to have you back," Snape said and he turned to leave the room.

*_*_*_*_

Draco was walking down the hallway towards the tower.

****

"You killed him, how could you!"

Draco stopped walking. He was hearing voices again. This hasn't happened ever since he moved to America. He once wondered what these voices were and someone told him it was his conscience. Draco just laughed at the person; he didn't have a conscience.

"Lukas wait," a voice said.

Draco turned around and saw Ginny walking towards him.

"What do you want Ginny? Now that you've found out I'm a Death Eater, I'm sure you wouldn't want to 'help' me now," Draco told her.

Ginny kept walking until she was facing him.

"Sirius, he… you were right. You are risking your life going back to the Death Eaters. Those people, they just don't trust easily. After Malfoy…" Ginny started.

"Don't talk about him please," Draco asked her. He didn't want to hear talk about him anymore. He was getting tired of hearing the same thing over again from different people.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to me. You didn't even say anything in that room."

"I want to show you something," Ginny told him.

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

Ginny started walking but stopped after realizing Draco was not following her. She turned around to face him. He was just standing like a statue watching at her. She walked towards him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"I promise you'll like it," Ginny told him.

Draco was tired and just wanted to go back to bed. He didn't know why this girl keeps bothering him. He followed her not saying anything. Five minutes later he noticed they were in a hallway he didn't recognize. There were paintings of various sceneries. They were mostly of fields and other castles. Ginny stopped in front of a picture of Hogwarts. Draco wanted to admit that the picture was amazing. Hogwarts looked smaller in the picture and the Forbidden Forest was much larger than it was today.

"Open," Ginny told the portrait. The portrait opened and leads into a staircase.

"Original password," Draco commented. Ginny ignored his comment and started walking down the stairs. She was still holding Draco's hand so he was forced to follow her.

There were torches on the walls. It smelled musty as if there has been nobody down there for ages. They continued to walk until they reached the end where there was a door. Ginny took out her wand and pointed it towards the doorknob. She whispered something unrecognizable to Draco and the door started to open. When it was fully opened Ginny walked out pulling Draco with her.

Draco took in his surroundings. They were outside the castle and it seemed that they were in the middle of the forest. He turned around and couldn't find a door. There was nothing but trees and bushes around them. He looked at Ginny and she looked as if she knew where they were going.

Ginny looked around for the bush that led into the spring. It has been a year since she went there. The spring was her own private sanctuary, a place where she would go if she wanted to think or be alone. She has never shown anyone the spring, and she was wondering why she wanted to show it to Draco. She turned to look at him and saw him staring at her.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"No, just wait," She said. She finally let go of his hand and walked towards a hedge in front of them. Draco could see that there was a small space in the middle. Ginny was in front of the space and started to push the leaves to make it bigger.

"Ouch," Ginny said as she pulled her hand away. There was a gash on her palm and it was bleeding. She looked towards the hedge and saw that there were thorns. Ginny was puzzled because she never noticed the thorns before.

Draco ran towards Ginny when he heard her in pain. As he got closer to her he saw her looking at her palm. When he was finally at her side he saw that she was bleeding. He pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and took her hand. He pressed the handkerchief onto the wound.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just a cut. Um… can you get through there?" Ginny asked gesturing towards the space she was trying to make.

"No, do you want me to make it bigger?"

Ginny nodded and Draco took out his wand. Draco enjoyed the feeling of power when he held his wand. Two years without magic made him forget the feeling he had when he performed a spell. He felt powerful and privileged to have magic, and it was exhilarating. He raised his wand toward the hedge and said a cutting spell. The leaves and bushes fell to the ground. The passageway was big enough to let two people through at the same time. Ginny went through first and Draco followed. Draco ducked when he went through the passageway. He stood up straight and stopped all movement to stare at the sight before him.

"Wow," Draco managed to say.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ginny asked.

Draco saw a lake and in the middle of the lake was what looked like a willow tree. The trunk was twisted with three other ones and there was a rainbow orb in the middle. There were other smaller trees like the one in the middle of the lake. There were also small-crystallized spires sticking out about six inches from the ground. The most breath taking sight was the lake itself. It was so clear they could see the bottom and it was glowing. The full moon was reflecting off the lake. Draco saw something that seemed like fireflies but they were different. They were all of different colors and Draco could see some of them swimming inside the water.

Ginny watched Draco look around the spring. He looked like a kid in front of a candy store. The moon shining on his face made him look different. Ginny couldn't help but stare at him. Draco turned around and smiled at her. Ginny would have melted on the spot, if she were not confused at the moment.

"What do you call this place?" Draco asked as he walked closer to Ginny.

"The spring."

"It is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"A friend in my first year told me about this place."

"Really, where is this friend?" Draco inquired.

"He's dead," Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, he wasn't really a friend. I don't even know why I call him a friend. He was just…just using me for his own gains and left me to die," Ginny said sadly.

Draco didn't know what to say at this. That 'friend' seemed to have hurt Ginny. Draco just stared at the lake and didn't say nor do anything to comfort her.

"What was his name?" Draco asked.

"Tom."

Memories of the chamber came to back Ginny. She was lying on the floor, waiting, waiting for someone to come. Tom was standing in front of her telling her that she was a fool, a stupid little girl that played as his pawn. She nearly lost hope of getting rescued until Harry came and saved her. Harry, her hero and crush.

Draco watched Ginny. She had a glazed look that seemed as if she was thinking about something and then her face scrunched up.

"I hate you Tom," Ginny said so softly that Draco barely heard her.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder and Ginny looked up at him. Their eye's interlocked and Draco couldn't look away.

****

"Drake, let's pretend," a girl said.

"Pretend what?"

"Pretend you're my boyfriend," the girl answered.

"Why?"

"Just because," the girl told him, "Please, I'm bored."

"Fine, but what do I have to do?"

"I watched my sister and Jon and they hold hands all the time and…"the girl blushed, "they kiss too."

At that the girl gave Draco a kiss on the lips and quickly pulled away. She was red as a tomato. She turned and ran away from him before he could say or do anything.

Draco finally turned away from her, closed his eyes for five seconds and opened them.

"Lukas, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Draco said, his voice was hoarse, "Um…you said I'd like it here, well it's relaxing."

"Yes, I know. I come here all the time to think or when I want to get away from everything."

They were silent after that. Draco scratched his left arm because the mark was bothering him. Ginny saw what he did and remembered the Dark Mark.

"Did it hurt when you got it?" Ginny asked staring at his arm.

"What? The mark?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

"No, I've been in worst pain. Why do you ask?"

"Out of curiosity," Ginny answered and she added, "Why did you join them?" 

Draco stared at her straight in the eyes, "I hated Voldemort."

Ginny was confused at his answer. If he hated Voldemort then why did he become a 'servant' to the monster?

"I was a spy for Dumbledore," Draco continued. He chuckled, "I don't think I was a good one. My cover was blown two months after I was initiated."

"I heard you had to kill to become one of them. Have you ever killed anyone?" Ginny asked.

Draco was still staring at her in the eyes, "Yes. I have."

Ginny stared at him in shock. All Death Eaters are the same. They are all murderers.

Draco saw fear flash in her eyes. She turned and started to walk away from him.

"Why are you leaving Ginny? The truth scares you?"

"Why?" Ginny asked, "How could you do that? How can you kill? Don't tell me you were forced, because I won't believe that."  


"What would you do if I told you I killed because I hated the person? Would you stay away from me and forget your plan about helping me?"

"Are you just lying to get me to leave you alone?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Why would I lie about something like this? You asked me if I have killed, I've only killed one person and the memory still haunts me."

"It should," Ginny told him.

"Why are you so mad? You were the one that wanted to know and I simply answered your question. Why do you immediately label me as a bad guy? You don't even know the whole story."

"What else is there to know?"

Draco guffawed and walked around Ginny once.

"And the light side wonders why they never seem to win. You always jump to conclusions. Do you want to know the whole story?" Draco yelled, "I killed a girl I loved. She saw me perform the spell on a dog. 'Father' needed insurance to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone. There, it's all out, what do you think of me now?"

Draco felt like falling apart at the spot. He has tried to bury that memory but he never succeeded.

Ginny couldn't believe what she just heard. She searched his face to look for something that would say he was just joking.

'But why would he joke about something like this?' She thought.

She saw that he was in pain.

"Lukas," Ginny said, immediately feeling sorry for doing this to him.

"Do you know how it feels to see one of the people you love most die in front of you?" Draco asked.

Ginny didn't answer.

"The muggle movies are somewhat correct. Time slows down and everything around you stops. Losing a love one, that is the greatest pain one can experience."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said and she hugged him.

She realized that she said sorry to him many times already during the day. She also realized that she didn't want to add to his troubles, she never knew that he has been through this much. When she met him on the train she thought that he was just some normal transfer student. She was laughed inside. No person with magic in his or her blood is normal.

She pulled away from Draco and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked," Ginny told him.

Draco took a step away from her. He immediately wanted to get away from her and this spring.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Follow me," Ginny said.

She walked out of the passageway they went through to get to the spring. Draco followed her out. She walked towards a tree, which would have looked exactly like every other one if it weren't for the "H" carved at the bottom of the trunk. Ginny took out her wand again and pointed it towards the "H" and said a spell. The tree transfigured into a door and Ginny turned the doorknob to open it. She went through and waited for Draco to get into the staircase before she closed the door. They walked up the stairs until they were in front of the portrait of Hogwarts again. Ginny led Draco to the tower.

Draco was contemplating about what happened at the spring. He couldn't believe that he just told her that he killed. He just met her and already she knew things that not even Crabbe and Goyle knew about him. He didn't know why, whenever they talked they always seemed to get into an argument or fight. It's like he is talking to Harry, they never seem to have a peaceful conversation where nobody gets punched or angry.

When they finally reached the common room Draco started to walk towards the boys' dorm but Ginny stopped him.

"Lukas…"

"Ginny, can this wait? I'm really tired and we need to go to sleep."

"Okay," Ginny said reluctantly.

Draco walked up the stairs without glancing back at Ginny. When his head touched the pillow on his bed he instantly fell asleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Ron assembled the house Quidditch team in the common room on Thursday.

"We have to stop taking more people for the tryouts, we already have more than twenty," Ron said, "And who took Neville's name? Was that supposed to be a joke? The guy can't stay on his broom for ten seconds."

Colin stood up, "Neville wanted to try-out so he came to me. I had to take his name Ron, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"I wouldn't be fair to waste our time," Ron replied.

Ron was in a bad mood. He got into another fight with Draco. Ever since the Order meeting, Ron did his best to make Draco feel as if he was not welcome. He was also annoyed at the fact that Snape favored Draco. In their first potion class Ron was late because he got into an argument with Draco. The two boys walked in at the same time. Snape let Draco go to his seat without any punishment and Ron got detention. Everyone in the room was surprised when Snape let a Gryffindor go unpunished.

Ron read through the paper that listed all names of those who wished to try out. He stopped when he saw Draco's name.

"Rooke wants to try-out?" Ron asked.

"Both of them want to try," Pavarti said, referring to Harry.

"What kind of broom are they going to use?" Ron asked.

"They don't have brooms," Ginny answered, "They're going to borrow the school brooms."

Ron laughed at this, "And they expect to get chosen. Those brooms are older than us."

Ginny glared at Ron, "It's not the broom that makes a rider good. Bill told me a Shooting Star can go as fast as a Firebolt if the rider is skilled."

"Sure, whatever. I don't like this Lukas person."

"Ron, if he's good we'll take him. We need the best."

"I don't think that he'll get the spot, I'm sure…" Ron started; he read through the names again, "…Seamus could do better than him. Anyway, tell everyone that try-outs are tomorrow immediately after the last class."

Ginny looked around the common room for Draco. He was sitting in front of the window facing away from everyone. Ever since Sunday Draco seemed to avoid her and she could never get him to talk to her. She watched him until Ron stood up and announced that they could leave.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco and Harry were standing in front of the Quidditch field. It was Friday, the day of the tryout. Harry and Draco were holding Shooting Stars while everyone else ether had a nimbus 2000 or a Firebolt. Everyone laughed when Draco and Harry walked in the pitch with their brooms.

It was a sunny day outside, but it was windy. The house team along with Hermione was sitting on the bleachers where they could see everyone. Ron was relieved to find out that five people didn't show up, Neville was among the five. The try-outs could go quicker without those people.

Ron stood up and magnified his voice, "Okay, thank you for showing up. We will have a series of events to figure out who will get the spot. The first is focuses on agility. The seeker is one of the most important players in the game, and the enemy will try to get them out. What you have to do is dodge bludgers; there are a total of three. After five people are eliminated, we will release five practice snitches. If you are able to get one, you will qualify for the next round. With that said everyone mount your broom and when I blow the whistle push off the ground."

Draco thought about what Ron said. This round will get rid of ten people; Weasley must be in some hurry to get this over with.

Ron took out a whistle and blew into it. Draco and Harry pushed off the ground and they were the first to get up in the air. Draco looked down, smiled and did some flips. He love flying, he had a sense of freedom when he is up in the air. He used to have fun just flying, but that changed when Harry became a seeker in his first year. His father told him he had to be better than Potter; he was forced to play in the Quidditch team. It wasn't any fun because Harry always beat him and his father was breathing down his neck.

Harry was also as excited as Draco. He hasn't been on a broom in two years and he wanted to find out if he still knew how to fly. He was about to dive down until…

"Hale move!" Draco yelled. Draco flew towards Harry and kicked his broom. Harry barely missed a bludger.

"Doesn't it feel great…" Draco dodges another bludger, "…to be back up here again?"

Harry and Draco dodge bludgers and watched some people fall off their brooms. Draco thought that Ron had a personal vendetta against him, because he noticed that most of the bludgers came his way. 

Ron was helping the Creevy brothers hit the bludgers back toward the people that were trying out. Whenever a bludger came his way, he would try to hit it towards Draco hoping he would get hit and fall off his broom. Colin noticed what Ron was doing so he flew towards him.

"Ron, there are other people beside Lukas you know," Colin said.

Ron scowled, "Release the snitches!"

Ginny opened a box and five snitches hovered in front of her before flying off in separate directions.

Draco and Harry were flying next to each other. Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at the empty box. Harry nodded and flew off. Draco saw something glittering beside the goal posts and he immediately flew in that direction. As he got closer he saw the snitch flapping madly. He extended his right hand and closed it around the snitch. He flew down towards the bleacher and got off his broom when he was in front of the Quidditch team.

Ginny was smiling at Draco. He passed to the next round.

Harry walked towards Draco and patted him on the back.

"Took you long enough," Harry joked.

"Looks like you got one, no surprise in that," Draco replied. He gave the snitch to Ginny and avoided looking at her face. When Ginny took the snitch from him she told him congratulations.

"Thank you," Draco muttered and went to Harry's side.

Ron landed on the bleachers and was scowling because Draco made it into the next round. Ginny was smirking at him because she knew how much Ron didn't want Draco to get the spot.

"Okay, the five people that are going to the next round go back to the pitch," Ron ordered.

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Remember the tower?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Race you," Harry challenged him.

"Okay, ready…" Draco started running, "GO!"

Harry also started running, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Draco was having fun for the first time in many years. He had a great time on a broom without worrying about his father or everyone in his house.

Harry caught up with Draco and when they reached the stands they both jumped off at the same time. They were holding their brooms while they were falling down and before they impacted with the ground they brought their brooms down, sat on it and flew to the center of the pitch.

"Show offs," Seamus muttered.

"Seamus, are you all right?" Ginny asked, "You're over Lavender, right?

"I'm fine, I'm over Lavendar but I'm still hurting," Seamus said clutching his heart.

"Sure you are," Ginny said sarcastically, "There are other girls beside her that would love to go out with you."

"You said the same thing when you broke up with me," Seamus said and he smiled, "Don't worry I'm over you too. We're still friends, right?"

"Hey, Pavarti is free maybe she likes me," Seamus said as he mounted his broom and flew to the pitch. Ron followed after Seamus to give the instructions.

"Okay, the next task focuses on speed. The seeker will have to be faster than the opponent to get the snitch. You see that table at the end of the pitch. On the tables are five bottles and every bottle has each of your names on it. Behind me there is bowl that holds ping-pong balls, muggle sport. Beginning at the table with the bottles, you fly to the bowl, get one ball and fly back to the bottles. You put your ball inside the bottle. You have to do this five times and you can only take out one ball at a time otherwise you are immediately disqualified. First two to put five balls in their bottles advances. Are there any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, go to the table and get ready. When I blow my whistle you may start."

Ron flew up to get out of the way. Harry flew to the table followed by Draco. He saw a bottle labeled with his name. He noticed that the hole on top of the bottle was just big enough to put the ball inside. He turned around to face the bowl and Ron blew the whistle. Seamus was ahead of everyone but he past the bowl and crashed into the wall. Harry extended his arm, turned around when he was about an inch away from the bowl and put his hand inside. He flew back towards and table. He stopped in front of his bottle, put the ball inside and went back to the bowl. Harry noticed that he was ahead and Draco was right behind him.

Harry was the first to finish and Draco was the second.

Ginny flew down to the pitch and stood in front of Draco.

"Congratulations," she told him.

Draco still refused to look at her but he said thank you. Ginny went to Harry and hugged him. Harry was beaming. Ron cleared his voice.

"For the final round, we will have a mock game. The Ravenclaw team agreed to help us," Ron said as the Ravenclaw team walked in the pitch.

"Lukas, you can go with them," Ron told him.

Draco walked to the Ravenclaws. Terry Boot stood in front of him.

"Hey, congratulations in making it this far," Terry said holding out his hand.

Draco took his hand and shook it, "Thank you, so… let's go."

Terry nodded and signaled for the rest of the team to mount their brooms. Terry flew up, met Ron and shook his hand.

"LET'S START!" Ron boomed.

Everybody got into his or her positions. Ron flew to the goal post and signaled for Hermione to release all the balls. The bludgers and the Quaffle shot up while the snitch hovered before disappearing. Ginny caught the Quaffle and speed of towards the Ravenclaw goal. Lisa Turpin was in her way so she passed the quaffle to Pavarti. Pavarti caught the Quaffle, flew towards the goal post and threw it inside scoring a point. She cheered and gave Ginny a high five.

Draco leisurely flew above the pitch watching everything. He flew towards Harry.

"This is soo boooring," Draco complained. Harry ignored him and continued to scan the pitch for the snitch.

"Why don't we give them something to stare at. Feint?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and dipped down towards the ground with Harry following behind him.

Ron stared at Harry and Draco. A Quaffle flew pass him.

"Ron, keep focused," Colin yelled. He turned to look at what Ron was staring at. Draco and Harry were flying towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Ginny was wondering why Ron and Colin stopped playing. She saw the reason when Draco and Harry flew past her.

"They're going to crash!" Lavender yelled.

Draco was laughing, he was having so much fun. His hair was being blown back because of the wind. He looked over to Harry and saw that he had a grin on his face. He looked ahead of him as saw the ground getting closer.

"Just a little more…" Draco said. He quickly jerked his broom to the side and avoided impact. Harry did the same thing as Draco.

"Wahoo!" Harry yelled. He loved the adrenaline rush that came to him whenever he flew.

Both of them were laughing hard. Draco rolled over on his broom while Harry performed a flip.

Terry stared wide-eyed, "Wow, we're going to have a tough competition this year."

Draco dodged a bludger that came his way, "Where are the beaters?"

Ginny watched Draco fly around the field. He looked so happy. For the first time in the week, Ginny saw a smile on his face.

Harry saw the snitch near the bleachers and shot towards it. Draco also saw the snitch and trailed behind Harry. Harry looked behind him and saw Draco on his tail.

"Go faster," Harry pleaded with the broom. Unfortunately the broom was already at its max.

Draco caught up with Harry and they were now side to side. When they were a foot away from the snitch before it flew off. Draco and Harry trailed behind the snitch.

Everyone on the field stopped to watch the two fly. They were flying so fast that they seemed like two blurs. Nobody believed that the boys were both flying on Shooting Stars.

Draco extended his arm towards the snitch and Harry did the same thing.

"Come on… go faster," Draco said. Draco and Harry were getting closer to the snitch.

Draco prepared his self to jump of his broom. Harry saw what he was doing and was about to stop him but he was too late.

Draco jumped of his broom and tried to reach to the snitch. He felt the wings but he was short one inch. Draco missed the snitch and was falling. He saw that his broom was drifting down towards the ground. He prepared his self for the impact. He finally impacted with ground he didn't think that it was too bad. At least he didn't break any bones. He looked up and saw Harry holding the snitch.

Ginny quickly flew to Draco. She was worried if he was hurt. When he sat up she was glad that he seemed okay. She landed on the ground, ran to him and hugged him.

"Oww!"

Ginny let go of Draco, "I'm so sorry. Lukas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but sore."

Everyone rushed to Draco. Harry kneeled in front of him.

"You all right?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, just help me up," Draco replied. Harry nodded and helped Draco up.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Terry asked.

"No, I said I'm fine. My motorcycle accident hurt more than this," Draco commented.

"What's a moto cycle?" Ron asked.

Draco ignored him and with Harry's help walked out of the pitch.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco was lying on his bed in the boy's dorm.

"Congratulations Potter," Draco said.

Harry glared at him, "Don't call me that."

"Why? No one's here to hear."

"Are you sure you don't need to go the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't, Pomfrey will probably hold me all day tomorrow. Beside, I have to leave tomorrow remember?"

Harry nodded. Draco informed him that the Death Eater meeting was on Saturday. Everything was set and planned. All Draco had to do now was show up. They heard a knock on the door. Harry went to the door and unlocked it. Ginny stepped inside the room.

"Hey Ginny, came to see Lukas?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," Harry said and he left the room closing the door behind him. 

Ginny walked to Draco's bed and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Ugh, yes I'm fine. I don't know how many times everyone asked me that question. It wasn't even that high up."

"It was a fifty foot fall," Ginny told him.

"That's not too high up, beside I have strong bones. Drank a lot of milk when I was little."

Ginny just shook her head at him. She took one of his hands.

"I was worried about you," She said.

Draco looked up at her and their eyes met. He saw that she was worried about him and she wasn't just saying that. Draco saw his reflection in her eyes. He saw the person that he barely knew, Lukas. Draco was somewhat glad that everyone thought of him as Lukas Rooke. He has done so many things people. Ginny would have never talked to him if she knew that he was the person she hated most.

Draco ran his fingers down her cheek. He pulled his hand away and turned from her.

"Lukas, about last week…" Ginny started, but the door opened.

"Yeah, I know," Dean said.

Draco made a sound of frustration. Seamus and Dean always walked into the room in the most inconvenient time.

"Hey Ginny what are you doing here?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see Lukas," Ginny answered and she walked passed Seamus out of the room.

Seamus stared suspiciously at Draco. He dismissed what happened and turned back to Dean to continue talking to him.

Draco fell back onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"This was an interesting day," Draco thought before falling asleep.

A/N: Well, that it for chapter 5. I based Ginny's spring on the spring in FFX, the place where Tidus kisses Yuna. FFX is a video game.

Thank yous: 

Blazefury

Jaime

kateydidn't

hasapi

mandy

hpdancer92

wquad

August

Next chapter: The dreaded Death Eater meeting. Draco has an encounter with his father, Lucius.


	6. Chapter 6: Death Eaters

Disclaimer: All the characters and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowlings

A/N: Nobody except Dumbledore, Bill and Prof. Snape know that Draco, Harry and Dudley are alive. Someone said that the name thing is getting confusing, does anybody have any suggestions to get rid of that problem?

Chapter 6

Draco walked down the corridors of the castle. All the torches were dimmed and Draco thought that it was oddly quiet. He reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and he said the password. As he walked up the stairs his footsteps echoed off the walls. He opened the door of the office not bothering to knock. He knew that Dumbledore would be gone. He walked to the Dumbledore's desk and saw a box. On top of the box was a letter.

__

Mr. Rooke,

You will find that I have provided the appropriate attire for this evening's occasion. Good Luck.

A. Dumbledore

Draco took off the lid of the box and saw a Death Eater mask. He took it out of the box and placed it on his face. He turned towards the mirror that Dumbledore left for him.

****

"I'm proud of you…my son."

Draco shook his head, took off the mask and placed it on the table. Draco took out the white long-sleeved shirt out of the box. He fingered the lacy sleeve. He took off his own shirt and put on the Death Eater's shirt. He took out black trousers out of the box and changed into them. He took out the final piece of clothing, which was a simple black robe with a snake fastening. He slipped into the robe and left parts of the white sleeve stick out. He clasped the robe, put on the mask and pulled up his hood. He looked at himself in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door.

"Headmaster?" Someone asked. The door opened and Ginny came in.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked herself

Ginny took out her wand and muttered Lumos. She froze when she saw a figure inside the office.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked pointing her wand at him, "What are you doing in the Headmaster's office?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. I have permission to be here," Draco said walking closer to her.

Ginny backed away from him, "Stay were you are. Are you a Death Eater?"

"Ginny, you don't recognize my voice yet. Do you?" Draco asked. He took off the mask and pulled down the hood. Ginny squinted in the darkness to see his face.

"Lukas? Why are you dressed like that?" Ginny asked. She looked at his attire, when she first saw him in the office she thought that he was a Death Eater. She has never seen a Death Eater face to face, but she had seen pictures on the Daily Prophet.

"Did you already forget? I'm going to Voldemort today," Draco answered, "Do I really look like one of them?"

"I've seen pictures and yes, yes you do."

Draco nodded pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch.

"Shit, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said as he rushed past her.

"Lukas wait," Ginny said. Draco turned around.

"Take care of yourself," Ginny told him.

"I will," Draco replied and continued to walk down the stairs.

When Ginny could no longer see him she walked to Dumbledore's desk. She saw that Draco forgot to put away his clothes; they were still on the floor. She bent down and picked up his clothes. A piece of paper fell out. Ginny placed his clothes on the desk and picked up the paper finding out it was a picture. Ginny looked out the door Draco left through and back at the picture. The picture was of a girl that looked exactly like her when she was younger.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco landed in an alley in Hogsmeade. In order to get to the Death Eaters he had to apparate. He hid his broom behind a trash bin. He concentrated on the location and he disappeared.

Draco landed inside a ballroom. There were many hooded figures talking idly with each other. A hooded figure walked towards him.

"Who might you be?" the person asked.

Draco ignored him and searched the room for Voldemort.

"Did you hear me?" the man asked him, "Take off your mask."

Draco continued to pay no attention to the man and walked towards Voldemort. He kneeled in front of Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master," Draco said looking up at the man.

"Rise," Voldemort ordered, "Why are you late?"

"I had to wait until everyone was asleep, my lord."

"I do not recognize your voice. Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"A faithful servant."

Voldemort chuckled at that, "I will be the judge of that. Take off your mask."

Draco nodded; he pulled down his hood and took of his mask. Voldemort tried to find something recognizable about Draco. He had a feeling as if he knew the boy.

"Why have you come tonight?" Voldemort asked.

"I would wish to serve you, my lord. I want to help you."

"How old are you?" Voldemort asked. He looked as if he was the youngest person in the room. Voldemort didn't recognize him so he doubted that he gave him the mark.

"Seventeen."

"That is a young age. Have you received the mark? If so, show me."

Draco took off his robe and pulled up his sleeve. Voldemort stared him in the eye.

__

'What is your name?' a voice said in Draco's head.

'Lukas John Rooke,' Draco managed to answer.

Voldemort seemed satisfied and touched Draco's mark. Draco fought the urge to shiver at Voldemort's touch. The mark reacted and the snake slithered out of the skull and wrapped around Voldemort's finger. 

Voldemort smiled at this. This was a true mark and the boy must be powerful. The mark was now glowing red. He watched Draco and to see if he could sense pain or fear in him. He couldn't find any feelings in him. Voldemort pressed his finger on Draco's arm.

Draco clenched his fist and jaw to keep from yelling. The mark was burning excruciatingly and was getting redder.

Voldemort finally removed his finger, "I congratulate you. You manage not to show any pain or yell out. Most of my followers fall to their knees, but look at you. You are standing upright. Lukas, I presume you go to Hogwarts. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord," Draco answered bowing his head.

"Good, you can be of help. What house are you in?" Voldemort asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? I see…"

"I heard this summer, my lord, you were in need of help. I transferred to Hogwarts this year and thought of a way to help you. I thought that a position in the Gryffindor House would do," Draco explained, hoping that Voldemort buys his story.

Voldemort thought about whether to accept the boy or not. The boy was in the perfect position to spy for him, get news directly from Hogwarts. He did not trust the sons and daughters of his servants. They were all in Slytherin and their information was mostly hearsay.

Voldemort knew that most of the students that are part of the Order are in Gryffindor. If the boy were to get close to some of the suspected members of the Order, they could get valuable information. The subject of trust came to Voldemort. He barely knew the boy, but he had a genuine Dark Mark. Chagny must have given it to the boy.

"Can I trust you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes."

"If given the circumstance, will you give your life to me?"

"Yes."

Voldemort raised his wand towards Draco, "Do you trust me, not to kill you?"

"Yes, master," Draco answered staring him in the eye.

Voldemort's lips rose up into a smirk, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Draco was blinded by the green light. He didn't know whether he was going to die or not. When the light cleared Draco was still facing Voldemort. Voldemort's wand was pointing towards the balcony to their right.

"You are brave, it's either that or you are foolish," Voldemort told him.

"I would settle for brave," Draco commented, matching Voldemort's smirk.

"I'm beginning to like you," Voldemort said, "You are already part of my circle. When you are being summoned you are expected to show. I will make sure I will not interrupt your classes. I will tell you more about your tasks in our next meeting when I summon you. I suspect you already know all the procedures and what is expected of you. You do not need a sponsor. In the meantime, enjoy yourself in this party. You deserve it."

At that Voldemort walked away. Draco watched him until he disappeared in the crowd. Draco turned and bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going," someone yelled.

Draco looked up and saw himself staring face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy, his father. Lucius looked the same, but he had graying hair.

"I'm sorry sir," Draco said courteously.

Lucius glared at him but his face softened, "I saw what happened. Your parents must be proud."

"My parents are dead sir."

"I see. Well, wherever they are they will be happy to see that you have chosen the right path. I wish my son were more like you," Lucius commented, "Well, if you are in need of anything, don't bother to contact me. In case you don't know who I am, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius extended his hand. Draco reluctantly took it and shook his hand. Draco was having fixed feelings as he shook hands with his father. He was glad to see the man alive after all these years, but there was also a feeling of resentment towards him.

"Rooke, Lukas Rooke."

"I will see you later Mr. Rooke," Lucius said bowing his head and left.

'I'm sorry I failed you,' Draco thought.

The rest of the evening wasn't very eventful. Draco got acquainted to almost everyone at the 'party.' As Voldemort thought, he was the youngest person in the room. Draco was relieved when Voldemort announced that the party was over. He couldn't wait to escape from Mcnair who was blabbering about not getting any decent assignment lately. Before Draco could disapparate out, Voldemort stopped him and asked him how he got there. Draco answered that he sneaked to Hogsmeade and apparated. Voldemort nodded in comprehension.

Draco apparated to the alley where he left his broom. He took his broom and flew to the castle. Draco sneaked inside and walked to Dumbledore's office. When he was inside the office he saw he clothes neatly folding, resting on Dumbledore's desk. He saw a note on top of his clothes.

__

Lukas, if you're reading this, it probably means you got back in one piece. Anyway, I hope everything was okay.

Ginny.

Draco took off the Death Eater attire and put on his own clothes. He put the clothes back in its box and left it in Dumbledore's office. He was walking towards the tower when he heard a whistling. Draco stopped, looked towards the whistling and saw Peeves the poltergeist 

"Bad, bad Gryffy. Student out at curfew," Peeves commented.

"Get out of my way Peeves," Draco ordered.

Peeves flew in front of his face.

"What will little Grffy do when I call Flinchy?" Peeves annoyed Draco further by flying around the boy and started to sing a song that was off key. 

"Ugh, leave me alone Peeves," Draco hissed and started to walk away. Peeves trailed behind him continuing his song. Draco felt a presence go through him and he suddenly felt cold. He found himself face to face with the Bloody Baron.

"M…Mr. Baron sir," Peeves stammered.

"Peeves," the baron moaned.

This was the first time Draco has ever heard the baron talk. The baron had a deep voice and an accent that Draco couldn't figure out. He probably could have determined what kind of accent if the Baron were to talk more than just one word, but he didn't.

Baron turned to Peeves and gave him a look of disapproval. Something must have passed between the two of them because Peeves muttered an apology to Draco and left him. The Baron gave Draco a sad smile and flew away.

Draco said thank you after the Baron but he just flew off. Draco shook his head and continued walking. He found himself standing in front of a sleeping Fat Lady.

Draco coughed out loud, "Excuse me."

The Fat Lady continued sleeping.

"Excuse me!" Draco yelled.

The Fat Lady opened her eyes and glared at Draco. She put a hand over her mouth and yawned.

"What is a student doing up at this time?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. Stinky Slytherin," Draco said scowling.

The Fat Lady narrowed her eyes at him but opened to lead to the common room. Draco walked in the common room and looked around to see if anyone was still awake. He gave a sigh of relief when he couldn't find anybody. He didn't feel like walking up the stairs so he sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. Draco felt relaxed in the quiet dark room. He took out his wand and pointed it towards the fireplace.

"_Incendio."_

A great flame lit up in the fireplace. Draco watched the flame flicker. He took out a picture and smiled.

"How are you…Emily?" Draco asked. He sighed and looked back at the fire.

"Here," A sixteen year old boy said. He held out a lighter to a girl his age. She took it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would you have a lighter in your jacket Jon?" She asked. She didn't wait for answer when she lit the pile of sticks they gathered.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked her, leaning over her shoulder staring with fascination at the lighter.

Jon took the lighter from the girl and held it in front of Draco.

"This my boy is a lighter, see," Jon said, "You just press this button and voila, fire."

"Wow, it's magic," Draco said.

Jon ruffled his hair, "Not really, magic's not real."

Jon sat next to the girl in front of the fire. The girl's sister stood next to Draco.

"You've never seen a lighter?" She asked him. She rubbed the necklace he gave her.

"You're wearing that?" Draco asked.

"Of course silly. I told you I'll never take it off, remember?" she explained.

"Anyway, your parents are really protective. I can't believe you've never seen a lighter, can you Lisa?" She asked her sister.

Lisa ignored her sister and laughed at something Jon said.

"Lisa!" Her sister said.

"Fine, go ahead," Lisa told her turning back to Jon.

She stomped her foot and walked away. Draco followed her.

"Emily, are you all right?" Draco asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, are you going to show me how to make mores?" 

"You mean smores?"

"Yes," Draco answered. Emily grinned at him and took his hand. She walked towards her sister and sat next to her pushing her to the side.

"Emily, what's wrong with you?" Lisa asked her.

"We came to make smores, remember?" Emily answered.

"Oh, I forgot. I forgot the marshmallows at home."

"Lisa!"

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Fine, come Drake. We can make the smores at my house. Using the _microwave_," Emily said pulling Draco towards her house.

Draco was sleeping on the couch and the fire was still burning. Dobby put out the fire and turned to Draco. He pulled a blanket over Draco.

"Good night Master Draco, sir," Dobby said and he disappeared.

*_*_*_*

"I can't believe you Lavendar. How can you trade Seamus for that _Darwin?_ I mean come on, you have to admit that Darwin is a bit on the fat side," Pavarti said.

They were walking down the stairs toward the common room.

"Don't say that. Darwin is not fat, he's just…um…he not fat okay," Lavendar said, "Besides, he's much nicer than Seamus, that player. If he thinks that he could see Susan Bone behind my back and make it seem as if it's nothing, then he has something coming to him."

"So you're going out with Darwin to annoy Seamus?" Pavarti asked.

"I didn't say that," Lavendar told her.

Lavendar stopped walking when she saw Draco sleeping on the couch.

"What's he doing sleeping here?" Lavendar asked.

"Probably here because of Ron's snoring," Pavarti suggested and she giggled, "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Hands off, Pavarti. Ginny likes him."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Pavarti inquired, "Did she tell you?"

"Well no. But they always stare at each other and Carol told me that Hannah told her that she saw the two holding hands. Isn't that sweet?"

"It is isn't it? Anyway, just let him sleep. And you, have to meet with what's his name, remember?"

"Darwin, his name is Darwin," Lavendar informed her. Following Pavarti out the common room.

*_*_*_*

"Draco, wake up."

Draco opened his eyes and saw himself staring at a red-haired girl.

"Emily?"

Ginny frowned. Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. His vision focused and he was staring at Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like…never mind. What time is it?" Draco asked looking out the window.

"It's almost noon," Ginny answered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" Draco asked.

"I was just wondering how the meeting went."

"Oh that. Wasn't very eventful. I saw my father," Draco said.

"Your father?" Ginny asked. Didn't he already know that his father was at the meeting? His father was a Death Eater, right? Ginny realized that Draco and Harry never talk about their families.

"I'm confused," Ginny said, "Your father knows you're a Death Eater, right? Was he already accepted in the circle? If he is, why didn't you join at the same time? Does he know about the order?"

"Are we even supposed to be talking about this stuff out in the open?" Draco asked her. He stood up and the blanket fell down. He picked it up, folded it and put it on the couch. He reached in his pocket and it was empty. He looked back on the couch for the picture. He looked under the couch and there was nothing.

"Where is it?" Draco asked.

"Where is what?"

"My picture," Draco answered.

He reached in the crevices of the couch and could not find anything.

The portrait hole opened and Harry walked in.

"Hey, Lukas," Harry said and held out a picture, "Dobby found this and asked me to give it to you."

Draco ran to Harry and took the picture from him.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'll do if I lose this," Draco told him.

"Why do you have a picture of Ginny," Harry asked.

"It's not Ginny," Draco answered and went up the stairs toward the dormitories.

Harry looked in the common room and found Ginny. He looked at Ginny and back at Draco.

*_*_*_*_*

It has been a month since the Death Eater meeting and Draco has not been summoned. If Ginny thought that she was getting closer to Draco, then she was wrong. Ever since the morning Harry gave back Emily's picture, Draco has been avoiding Ginny even more often. In the Order meetings he no longer sits across from her. The thing between Ginny and Draco is not the only things that worsened. The animosity between Draco and Ron has gotten bigger. Some 'sick' person, according to Draco, even suggested that the two had an undying love for each other. The Order members also haven't softened towards Draco and Harry.

On an even better note for some, Dudley and Lavendar have officially become an 'item.' Seamus was hostile toward Dudley, but they eventually became friends.

Hermione was beginning to become suspicious about Harry. There was something about him that she couldn't figure out. The three boys were a mystery to her. She noticed that whenever they would talk about Malfoy, the three seem to tense up, especially Draco.

*_*_*_*_*

"What have we here?" Goyle asked.

Ginny was walking down a deserted hallway. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall, but Ginny forgot something and ran back to the tower. She didn't know that she took a wrong turn. After a while realized that she was in a hallway she didn't recognize.

"Goyle," Ginny greeted him.

Goyle and Crabbe saw Ginny walking towards the Slytherin common room. They wondered what she was doing in that side of the castle. No one outside of the Slytherins ever came through this hallway. They decided to have some fun with her.

"What is a Gryffindor doing here?" Crabbe asked, circling her like a vulture.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm lost," Ginny said. She was beginning to get nervous around the two.

"Oh really? We can help you back to the Great Hall…" Goyle said, eyeing her body, "For a price."

Goyle reached to touch her hair, but Ginny backed away from him.

"Are you scared…Weasley?" Goyle asked, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He grabbed her arm to pull her towards him, but Ginny slapped him hard on the face. Goyle staggered back. He scowled at Ginny. Crabbe was laughing.

"Shut up!" Goyle yelled.

"Sorry about him, Weasley. I think he got a hold of some Fire Whiskey," Crabbe explained. He offered a hand to her. Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I'll get you away from those two," Crabbe said. Ginny did not miss the glint in his eyes.

Ginny just shook her head and tried to walk pass him, but he blocked her way. She tried to get around him but couldn't. Crabbe was smirking at her.

"We're not finished with you," Crabbe said.

Ginny quickly took out her wand and pointed it towards his groin.

"Move out of my way Crabbe. As you can see, I have my wand," Ginny threatened.

"_Locomotor Mortis."_

Ginny's legs came together and she fell down. She dropped her wand and Crabbe took it. Goyle stood over her.

"I have my wand too. Malfoy word of advice, never turn your back on the enemy," Goyle told her.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco looked around the Gryffindor table and could not find Ginny. He thought that he would be glad that she wasn't there to bother him, but he was getting worried. Her brother and Hermione entered the Great Hall twenty minutes ago. Usually, the three of them would walk together.

"Weasley, where's your sister?" Draco asked Ron.

Ron scowled at him, "Why would you want to know?"

"Just answer my question." Draco was glaring at him.

"She went back to the tower to get something," Hermione answered.

"Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Hush Ron. He just wanted to know where Ginny is," Hermione said.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Draco asked.

"You're right," Hermione said, realizing that Ginny has been gone for some time.

"Where were you when she left?" Draco asked.

"By the portrait of the Machiavellian Knight. She turned left, I think."

"Oh shit," Draco exclaimed as he got up and ran out the Great Hall. Harry ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"That's near the Slytherin Common Room. I think something happened to her," Draco answered and ran off.

*_*_*_*_*

Goyle fingered Ginny's hair. She had a look of disgust on her face. Ginny couldn't slap his hand away because Goyle performed a charm that made her unable to move her arms.

"You have beautiful hair. No wonder Draco was fascinated with you," he commented.

Ginny didn't know why these two were talking about Malfoy. They probably never get over the fact that Malfoy is dead. She did have to admit that Crabbe and Goyle changed. Not having Malfoy in front of them made them stand out. They were expected to act like the bully Malfoy was.

"What? You didn't know? And I thought you were just playing stupid," Goyle said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, "Let me go now or I'll scream."

"Go ahead, everyone is at the Great Hall. No one will hear you," Crabbe commented, "Stop touching her _hair, _Greg."

Goyle chuckled and stood up. Ginny looked shocked, we're they going to do anything? Crabbe chuckled upon seeing her expression.

"You should see your face Weasley," Crabbe said, "You're lucky it was us that caught you walking in this hallway. If it were some other person…well, my advice for you is run as fast as you can."

"I can take care of myself," Ginny told him.

Goyle looked down at her, "Oh really? Anyway, stay away from here. Just wanted to teach you a little lesson. _Finite Incantatum._"

Crabbe and Goyle left her after Goyle removed the body-binding spell.

Ginny knew that the spell was lifted, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco ran down the halls towards the Slytherin hallway. He bumped into Goyle. Draco grabbed Goyle's shirt and pushed him up to the wall. His eyes were burning through Goyle's.

"What did you do to her?" Draco yelled.

Goyle stared at Draco's eyes. They were gray. They looked so familiar…

"Draco?" Goyle asked.

Draco let go of Goyle and let him fall. Draco backed away and ran down the hall.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny heard footsteps coming her way, she looked up and saw Draco running towards her. Draco kneeled down in front of her. He held her cheek and did something that surprised her. He hugged her. Never once was he the one to hug her. Ginny wanted so much to hug him back, but she was too shocked to do anything. First, Crabbe and Goyle did not even scratch her; they warned her and told her that Malfoy liked her. And second, Draco was hugging her.

Draco pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ears to see her face.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"N…no."

"Ms. Weasley."

Ginny looked towards the voice and saw Professor Snape and McGonagall and Harry.

"Ms. Weasley, are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny tried to get up but stumbled. Draco helped her up.

"I'm fine Professor. I just got lost," Ginny answered.

Draco looked at her. Something happened and he knew it. Why wasn't Ginny saying anything?

"Ms. Weasley, did anything happen?" Professor Snape asked. He knew that it wasn't safe to be in the castle alone, especially in the Slytherin wing. The Slytherins tend to become 'protective' about their area of the castle.

"No sir. I just want to go back to the tower. Nothing happened, I promise. I just got lost."

Professor McGonagall looked at her doubtfully. The girl looked shaken up.

"All right Ms. Weasley, just follow me to the tower," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall waited until Ginny was close to her before she started to walk away. Draco stared after the two. Professor Snape and Harry stayed behind with Draco.

"Something happened. I know it. I saw Crabbe and Goyle coming from here. Also, Ginny was on the floor," Draco explained.

"She's not saying anything," Harry commented.

"Do you think Mr. Goyle and Crabbe harmed her?" Snape asked.

"No, they wouldn't dare touch her," Draco answered.

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

"I told them not to," Draco said.

"Before my _death_," Draco added upon seeing Harry's confused face.

"I will talk to the two Professor," Draco told him and walked away.

*_*_*_*

"It's him, I know it," Goyle told Crabbe.

Goyle dragged Crabbe into a deserted classroom to talk. Lukas was Draco, he was sure of it. It made sense.

"How can that be? He's been dead for two years. They had a body," Crabbe replied.

"I don't know about the body, but…you have to believe me. It makes sense. Just think about it. Why do you think Snape favors him? Why is he always getting in fights with Weasley? And his eyes…I saw it in his eyes."

Crabbe paced around the room, "I just don't get it. Why would he hide for this long?"

"You know the answer to that. He was a traitor in the Dark Lord's eyes. If he were found alive, then they would make sure that he is dead. Think about it Vince, think about it. If you look hard enough, you'll see he looks like Draco. Just change the hair and picture him as a smaller person."

"If he's Draco, then who is his brother and that Darwin?" Crabbe inquired.

"I don't know, but I know Lukas is Draco. Draco fancied that Weasley girl. Remember? _Lukas_ and her always stare at each other," Goyle said. He was excited about this new piece of information. This kind of thing could change many things. If everybody knew…

"What are we going to do if he is Draco?" Crabbe asked.

Goyle looked serious, "We can't tell anyone. Just knowing that he's alive is good enough for me. There has to be a reason he hid for this long."

The door opened and Draco walked inside. Goyle looked surprised.

"You shouldn't talk about this out in the open. Anyone could have heard you two talking if they walk by," Draco told them. He muttered a silencing spell and locked the door.

"Hullo Draco," Goyle greeted him.

Draco took a big breathe and he started clapping, "Congratulations Greg. First student to figure it out, I was expecting Granger to be the one."

"I told you," Goyle told Crabbe.

"But how?" Crabbe asked.

Draco sat on one of the tables in the classroom.

"I don't know if I could tell you two."

Goyle lifted his left sleeve and showed his bare arm. Crabbe did the same thing.

"Our fathers didn't really care if we got the mark. They pretty much gave up on us. We couldn't join them after you…well died. A lot of things changed Draco. So many things, there aren't many Slytherins that want to join him as there were when this started. They're beginning to doubt that he'll win this war. After a few big battles a lot of his power diminished," Goyle explained.

Draco nodded at this information.

"Why did you hide?" Goyle asked.

Draco looked up at him, "I had to protect someone."

"Don't worry about us telling people about this. We'll keep it a secret," Crabbe said.

"I know," Draco told him, "Three Musketeers remember?"

Crabbe smiled and shook his hand. He eventually hugged Draco and patted him on the back. He quickly let go of him. Goyle did the same thing.

"Welcome back," Goyle told him.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny looked out the window and saw Draco sitting by the lake. She was still thinking about what happened the day before. Goyle and Crabbe were acting strange and Draco… She could still hear his heart beating. Would he have protected her if Crabbe and Goyle were still there? Ginny sighed and watched Draco. From where she was looking she could see that he was holding _that_ picture. Ever since the morning Harry returned the picture, Draco didn't try to hide it from anyone. Ginny noticed that he took it everywhere he went. Whenever someone would ask him whose picture that was he would answer that it was an old friend and he won't say anymore.

Harry walked to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw him.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny answered looking back at Draco. Harry looked at her and followed her gaze out the window.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Harry suggested.

"I wouldn't know how to approach him. You know Lukas, he gets angry easily. If I say something to rouse his anger he'll leave me. It's either that or he'll just ignore me," Ginny explained.

"Well, you're one of the very few people that actually has an entire sentence coming from him. You're actually one of the people that he likes," Harry said.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

He chuckled, "You should have seen how fast he ran to get to you. He was so worried."

"Was he really?" Ginny asked watching Draco.

"Yes, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you love him?"

Ginny faced Harry, "Do I love him? (Harry nodded) No, to be honest I just have a crush."

She turned to watch Draco again.

"Just go down there, talk to the guy. What can you lose?"

Ginny watched Draco, he bowed his head down. Ginny turned to Harry and he nodded at her. Ginny smiled at him and ran out the common room. Harry turned back to the window and watched Draco.

"Give her a chance Draco. You need each other," Harry whispered.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny stopped running when she got outside the castle. She walked towards him thinking of what to say. Before she knew it she was behind him.

"Good evening Ginny," Draco greeted her without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Ginny asked.

"I saw you watching me from the tower and you suddenly disappeared. Besides, who else but you would approach me?" Draco asked.

Ginny sat down next to him and saw that he was still holding the picture. She wondered why the girl looked like her.

Draco saw her looking at the picture of Emily.

"Remember when I said that you look like a friend of mine? I was talking about Emily," Draco told her, "You look very much like her. The resemblance between the two of you is uncanny."

Draco was silent for a minute before he started talking again.

"She was my first friend you know. Nobody in my village ever approached me. They always avoided me. But she, she was different. Always full of energy and spirit, and she was always happy. You should have seen my surprise when a muggle girl came through the bushes asking if I wanted to play. I was reluctant because my father always told me that muggles were inferior in every way. She proved him wrong," Draco said. He chuckled, "I think he even developed a liking to her. She was probably the only muggle to ever step foot in our household."

Draco hugged his knees and looked at the lake.

"Lukas…" Ginny started.

"I killed her. I don't know why she's haunting me, but I would understand. Her life was cut short because of me," Draco said. He looked at Ginny, "Every time I look at you I think of her. She's haunting me through you. When I see you I remember what I did to her."

Draco stood up, "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

He started to walk away but Ginny held his hand.

"Don't go. I'm listening."

"I barely know you, but you know more about me than anyone else. You know more about me than Crabbe and Goyle and…"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked.

Draco realized that he slipped up. Ginny was looking at him inquisitively.

"There's something about you Lukas that I can't figure out," Ginny told him.

"A lot of people can't figure me out, why do you expect yourself to do so?" Draco asked, "One of my very few friends once told me I was a mystery that intrigues many. Do you agree with her?"

Ginny was caught in his gaze and couldn't look away. Draco leaned into her until he was a few inches away from her face.

"Do you?" Draco whispered. His hair was touching her cheek and Ginny felt his breath on her face. She turned around and took a step back.

"Why are you like this?" Ginny asked facing the lake.

"Like what?"

Ginny turned her head to face him but she found out the he was right behind her. His face was again inches away from her.

"Looks are the only thing you two have in common. I wonder…" Draco started.

"What?" Ginny whispered. Whispering was the only thing that seemed appropriate for her at the moment.

"If…if you kiss like her," Draco finished. Before Ginny could say anything he covered her mouth with his.

*_*_*_*_*

Harry stared in horror as Draco leaned in to kiss Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked no one.

Harry hoped that for Draco's sake, Ginny does not turn her back on him.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny froze when her lips touched Draco's. Sure, she kissed other boys before, but this was Draco. He is different from all the other boys. She turned her body to face him. She thought that this was probably the only time Draco would ever kiss her. Someone must have given him something alcoholic to drink. Yes, that was the reason Ginny thought.

Draco pulled away after realizing that she wasn't responding. He looked at her to figure out what she was feeling. She looked…Draco couldn't figure out what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Draco told her, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why?" was the only thing Ginny managed to say.

Draco traced her lips with his thumb. He lifted her chin to make her look up at him.

"I don't know, maybe to compare you with her, but …never mind. Just forget I ever kissed you."

Draco turned away from her, "I really do need to get over her. It's getting cold do you want to go to the tower?"

Draco didn't wait for an answer as he started to walk back to the castle.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled after him.

Draco turned to face her.

"We need to talk about this," Ginny told him.

"Talk about what? It was just a kiss for goodness sake. You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure that wasn't your first kiss."

"Did you just complement me?" Ginny asked and she shook her head, "Never mind. Lukas, I don't want to go up yet. Stay with me…Please."

Draco didn't really want to stay outside, but Ginny was pleading with him. He sighed and walked back to Ginny. She smiled at him and Draco felt a pang at his heart. Draco wondered what that was, but he ignored it.

*_*_*_*_*

Dudley walked to Harry.

"What so interesting here?" Dudley asked, "Do you know you've been staring out the window for who knows how long?"  


Dudley smiled upon seeing Draco and Ginny out the window. He admired Ginny's determination to get close to Draco. She's probably the only person that actually is making an effort to get to know him. Draco pretty much drives people away from him.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny hugged herself to keep warm. Draco saw this and placed his robe around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Ginny told him. Draco just nodded.

"About the kiss…" Ginny started.

'What about the kiss?' Ginny thought. His kiss…it was…different.

****

"I wonder…If…if you kiss like her." 

Ginny frowned at that thought. He was just comparing her to some dead friend. She was beginning to wonder what she was to him. She turned her head to look at him and found him watching her.

Draco was watching Ginny. He did have to admit that she was beautiful.

****

"Draco, you have to get over her," Lisa told him, "She was my sister and I know how much she cared for you, but she's dead. You can't marry a ghost."

Draco touched Ginny's cheeks.

"Lukas…"

"I didn't really want to compare you to Emily. I just needed a reason to kiss you," Draco explained.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Ginny asked. She was happy that he actually did want to kiss her.

'What am I thinking?' Ginny thought, 'Lukas doesn't even think of me as a friend. I'm just some person that annoys him. But what happened in the hallway?'

"I didn't want to be rejected," Draco told her as he kissed her again.

"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked against her mouth.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

*_*_*_*_*

"Hey, have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked Harry.

Ron saw her by the window talking to Harry and she just left. She has been gone for more than ten minutes and he was starting to get worried.

"He kissed her, you owe me two galleons," Dudley proclaimed.

Ron looked confused, "Who kissed who?"

He looked out the window and saw someone with red hair kissing some guy. Red hair? Ron pushed Harry out the way, opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Ron, be careful," Hermione warned.

"That's Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Good deduction Sherlock," Harry commented rolling his eyes. He did have to admit that Ron is dull sometimes.

"Who's Sherlock?" Ron asked and then he shook his head, "I'm going to get him."

Ron turned and ran out the common room. Hermione stared after him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked alarmingly.

"We have to stop him before he does something rash," Harry said following after Ron.

*_*_*_*_*

'This is not a crush,' Ginny thought, 'I love him.'

Draco just touching her cheek was enough for her to handle, but kissing her…

Draco's heart was pounding so hard that he thought that it might burst out of his chest. He never had this feeling he was having as he kissed Ginny. He couldn't compare her to Emily, because the only kiss they ever shared was a quick peck on the lips. Katie…she was another story. When Draco went to her house to 'study' they were just studying each other. Maybe his feelings for Katie was just lust.

"What am I feeling for you?" Draco asked Ginny.

This was more than just lust or desire, was it…love?

Draco felt someone pulling him up. When he looked he saw a fist coming at him.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron took advantage of Draco's surprise and punched him again, this time on the stomach. Draco staggered back. Ron was going to punch him but Draco caught his fist. Draco punched him on the nose. He heard a crack and Ron's nose started bleeding.

"Ron! Stop!" Ginny yelled.

Ron covered his nose with his hands. Draco took the chance to attack him, but Ron kicked him on the shin. Draco fell and he made Ron lose his balance. Ron fell but he quickly got to his feet and so did Draco. They continued to punch each other. Ginny tried to pull Ron away, but her efforts were futile. Ron was going to ram into Draco but Draco stepped aside and he fell into the lake pulling Draco in with him. Ginny heard a splash and saw Ron struggling to keep afloat.

"No! Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she rushed to the lake to help her brother.

Ron was trashing his arms around to keep afloat. Draco swam up to the surface and was hit by Ron. He thought that Ron was attacking him. Draco kicked Ron on the stomach. Ron swallowed water and started sinking; he was still trashing his arms about. Ron kicked Draco and Draco punched him back. Ron's head was now completely submerged in water.

"Lukas, help him. Ron can't swim," Ginny pleaded with him.

"Oh, shit," Draco exclaimed as he dove down to help Ron.

It was hard to see underwater, because it was already nighttime and the only light source was the moon. He saw a figure struggling in the water. Draco swam to the figure and could see red. He figured that the figure was Ron.

Ron was getting tired and dizzy. He already swallowed a huge amount of water. He felt something pulling him up. His head broke the surface of the water.

"Breathe, Idiot, breath."

Harry ran to Ginny.

"Where are they?" He asked her.

Ginny pointed to the two figures in the middle of the lake.

"Ron can't swim," Ginny told him.

Harry nodded, ran to the lake and dived in.

Ron was pushing on Draco's shoulders.

"Weasley, stop it or both of us will sink," Draco yelled at him.

Ron didn't seem to be listening. Draco was struggling to keep the both of them afloat. Draco saw Harry swimming towards them.

"Pot…Hale! Over here!" Draco yelled.

When Harry reached the two he told Ron to hold onto each of their shirts. Holding onto their shoulders will only make them sink. Harry and Draco started to swim to the ground.

"Weasley, kick your feet. You're like dead weight," Draco told him.

Ron couldn't fight with him now so the complied and started kicking with his legs.

Ginny helped them get Ron out first. Hermione rushed to help him. Ron fell to his knees and was breathing hard. Harry and Draco got out without any problem.

Hagrid was running to the kids. When he reached them he helped Ron up.

"What is going on here?" He asked, "I heard yelling."

"Nothing happened Hagrid. Just thought that it was a great time for a swim," Harry answered.

Hagrid looked doubtfully at them. He saw Draco and Ron bruised and bleeding.

"You two were fighting, you can't hide that much from me."

"Hagrid, seriously it's nothing," Hermione told him.

"I am supposed to report this, but…since Hermione is here, I'll let it go. But next time I will report all of you to Professor McGonagall. Hurry back to the tower before anyone else catches you," Hagrid told him.

They nodded and started walking back to the castle. Ron was having a coughing fit. Hermione was patting him on the back.

"I…I'm okay now," Ron told her.

Ron walked to Draco, "I'm not finished with you Rooke."

"Ron, leave him. We were just kissing," Ginny told him.

"Listen to yourself Ginny. You were kissing _him_."

"So what. I don't get mad when you and Hermione have a snogging session," Ginny replied.

Ron's ears turned pink, "That's different."

"How is this different?" Ginny yelled in front of Ron's face.

"You know how much I don't like the guy. How can you do this to me?"

"You? What does this have to do with you? Whoever I wish to kiss is none of your business. You need to get a life and stay out of mine!" Ginny stormed away.

Draco stared after her.

"Look what you did!" Ron yelled at him.

"Me! If you just left us alone none of this would have happened."

"Just left you alone with my sister? And what? Let you…"

"Let me what?"

"Havesexwithmysister," Ron said really fast.

"What?" Draco asked confused, "Wait, you thought that I'd actually sleep with your sister? You have a dirty mind. I never thought of doing that."

"Hear me now, Rooke. If you touch my sister I will kill you."

"What if she wants me to touch her?"

"Why you…" Ron was going to attack him but Hermione held him back.

"That is enough. Ron we have to go," Hermione told him.

"Do you hear me Rooke, I will kill you!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione left them.

Draco sighed when Ron and Hermione were out of view.

"What was that about?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing, I don't see the problem. I was just kissing his sister," Draco said.

Hagrid chuckled at him, "Just wait until the rest of the Weasley clan hear about this. Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Hagrid walked back to his hut. Harry turned to Draco and just started to laugh.

"You should see yourself right now. Your have a black eye, your bruised and your lip is bleeding. You looked like that after your fight with Katie," Harry said still laughing.

"Haha, laugh it up. When you fight with Weasley over Granger, I'll be the one laughing," Draco said and he walked away.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Come back here," Harry said. Harry just shook his head as Draco continued to walk away. Harry didn't feel like fighting with the boy today.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny walked down to the common room. It was midnight so she was sure everyone was asleep, except for Draco of course. There was never a day that he didn't go to the common room at around midnight. Sometimes she would sit on the stairs just watching him. She did that during the month he ignored her. She was holding a first aid kit Hermione's parents gave her when they found out she played a 'dangerous' sport.

Draco was facing the fire. He was thinking about Goyle and Crabbe figuring out who he was. He told Dumbledore that Crabbe and Goyle knew and they weren't Death Eaters. They also didn't intend to join Voldemort at all. Dumbledore seemed relieved at the news. He also thought that Goyle and Crabbe finding out was a good idea. The two could give Draco information regarding the Slytherin students.

"Lukas," Ginny said.

Draco turned and saw Ginny. 

"Hey. No surprise seeing you here," Draco commented.

Ginny frowned. Did he want her to be here?

"I'm sorry, did I sound rude?" Draco asked when he saw her frown. He saw that she was holding a first aid kit. Her eyes followed his and saw it directed to the box she was holding.

"I'm not really good at magical healing so I brought this."

Ginny sat down next to him. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head to face her. She touched the bruise on his cheek. Draco winced.

"I'm sorry," Ginny exclaimed, "I see someone healed your lip. I don't think there's anything I could do about the bruises except put ice."

Ginny rummaged through the box for an ice pack. Draco put a hand over hers. Ginny looked up.

"It's okay, it's not like it'll kill me. It will heal eventually. At least I didn't break my nose," Draco commented.

Draco held her hands.

"Lukas…about the kiss. I don't know what to say," Ginny said.

"It's okay, it was nothing right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, wait…n…" Ginny started but Draco interrupted her.

"It was just a sign a friendship. People kiss each other all the time in America for that reason. Well… on the cheek but it's the same thing right?"

Ginny felt saddened by what he said. She was just a friend to him and nothing more.

"I love you," Ginny said feebly. Draco did not look as if he heard what she said.

Ginny faked a smile, "So, we're just friends?"

"Yeah, that's okay with you right?"

Ginny nodded. She couldn't say anything else to him. She just sat next to him staring at the fire.

Draco watched Ginny. He was sorry that he hurt her somehow. He heard that she loved him, but how could she be sure? Draco was scared that he would eventually hurt her. Hurting her would be like hurting Emily.

There was also the fact that she is in love with Lukas, not Draco. Draco doubted that she would even acknowledge he exists if she knew who he really is. She said it herself. She hates Draco Malfoy. Draco knew that he would start to slip up if he spends any more time with her. The reason he has never revealed their secret is because he isolated himself from many people. He never talked about his life back in England when he was in America. But being back in the place he ran from only brings back memories. It is also hard for him to control his anger when people talk badly about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay."

They were silent. Ginny thought that most of the time they're together; they never say anything to each other. Hermione once told her that the key to a successful relationship is communication. Ginny looked over to Draco and shook her head. Communication between them is almost non-existent.

Draco saw that Ginny was frowning. He thought that reason was probably him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Draco said as he got up to leave.

"Wait," Ginny said. Draco turned around to face her. Ginny got to her feet and took a step towards him. She held onto his shoulder and went on her toes to be face level with him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny immediately let him go and she gathered her first aid kit. Even in the poor lighting Draco could see that she was blushing.

"Um, good night," Ginny told him. She turned and ran up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory.

"Good night," Draco whispered as he watched her disappear up the stairs. 

Thank you's: katydidnt, hasapi, Lucia, blazefury, MerlinHalliwell

A/N: Again, if anyone has any suggestion about that problem stated above, please tell me.

Next Chap: Goyle tells Draco what has been happening the past two years. Another Order meeting.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

Disclaimer: Who thinks I'm J.K. Rowlings?

A/N: I made a change. In the previous chapter I asked if anyone wanted to make suggestions and someone did. Here is what's going to happen: When the story is in someone's point of view that doesn't know about Harry, Dudley and Draco, I'll refer to them as Hale, Darwin and Lukas. When someone knows, then I'll use their real names, Harry, Draco, Dudley.

Ex: "It was midnight so she was sure everyone was asleep, except for Draco of course."  
  
However, Ginny would not know that he was Draco, therefore she would be thinking of him as Lukas. So it should be like this: "It was midnight so she was sure everyone was asleep, except for Lukas of course."  


Chapter 7: Revelation 

Draco sat on one of the green couches and felt oddly at home. He looked around the dark Slytherin common room and saw Goyle grinning in front of him sitting on a wooden chair.

"Isn't it good to be back here?" Goyle asked him.

"Yeah, I guess this place didn't change too much. This is better than seeing red everywhere. I swear, if I see anymore red I'm going to go blind," Draco told him.

Goyle chuckled, "Really? What about the Weasley girl? I'm sure her hair isn't the only thing that's going to blind you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Her beauty you git. Did going to America make you dull? You used to like the girl remember? And she has changed, a lot."

"Do you like her or something?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying. I know you've noticed too. She could easily be the most beautiful girl in school in school if she wanted. Do you know how hard it was to _protect_ her?"

"I never asked you two to look after her like some watch dogs. I just asked you guys to leave her alone."

Draco got up and paced in front of the fireplace. All the things that happened in this common room were rushing back to him, all the parties, studying and all the times he spent with his small group of friends. He ran his hand through his hair. It was starting to get long. He needed a haircut.

"Hey, are you all right? We just thought that if you liked her so much, you didn't want her to come to any harm. A lot of guys here thought that since you were gone, it would be okay to mess with her. That girl does attract attention. Youngest and only girl of the Weasleys and the heir of Slytherin," Goyle explained.

"She is not the heir of Slytherin," Draco snapped.

"Okay fine, didn't want to make you mad. I'm surprised that no one else outside of Slytherin knows she opened the chamber. I guess we were ashamed to say that a Gryffindor opened it instead of one of us."

"Make sure that no one else finds out about that. She…she is still haunted by that experience," Draco said softly. He sat back on the couch and bowed his head.

"I can't believe I'm spending time here with _you,_ instead of going to Hogsmeade."

Goyle put a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt. Anyway, this is the only time we could talk without sneaking around."

Draco was silent.

"That girl is getting to you isn't she…fine don't answer. Okay, what were we supposed to talk about? Oh I remember, two years ago. You're death really got to a lot of people here."

"Glad to know that I was loved."

Goyle looked up at him, "I don't think that it was love that got to them. I mean think about it. You were only fifteen when you supposedly died. Nobody wants to die at that age and that is what made some of these people think. Too many got scared after your death, but they were mostly the younger students. The seventh years at that time thought you were foolish to betray that Dark Lord. Did you know that after Potter's death all the teachers were practically breathing down our necks? They were too busy watching us Slytherins that they didn't notice the other houses turning to the Dark Lord. They are so blind and narrow-minded. They will never win this war if they don't open their eyes to all the possibilities."

"The other houses? Do you know any other people turning?" Draco asked.

"Sure, I could list all the people that became Death Eaters and those involved in Dark Arts. I could tell you most of them are Ravenclaws. You know how everyone looks down on the Hufflepuffs, but those people have an _evil_ side too. There are also a few Gryffindors out there, but the Dark Lord has his eyes on one of them. I doubt that she'll join him though."

"She?" Draco questioned. She must be really powerful or something, because Voldemort looks down on women. He thinks that a woman should just stay home and bear the children.

"You'd never guess who it is, but I'll just tell you. Your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? I don't…Ginny?" Draco asked. He was surprised.

"Yeah, but like I said. I don't think she'll ever turn to the Dark Arts. Besides, you won't let her. Also, everyone knows she and her brothers are part of the Order. That isn't some secret. All the goody goodies together in one room. Speaking of the Order, you know that Black is free right?" Goyle asked. Draco nodded.

"They caught that klutz Pettigrew. The person went back to the house they raided to get his mask. Can you believe that? Anyway, they caught him and he was stupid enough to believe that the Aurors will let him free if he snitched on everyone," Goyle said as he let out a snort. Draco was staring out in space. Goyle shook his head upon seeing Draco. He walked in front of him and waved his hand in front of his face. Draco caught his hand.

"Are you even listening to me?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, you were talking about Pettigrew," Draco answered and he stood up. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was past noon.

"I have to go. Can you get me that list of the possible candidates and those that are Death Eaters?" Draco asked him.

"Um sure," Goyle told him, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," Draco answered as he started to walk out the common room. He turned and said bye to Goyle.

*_*_*_*_*

"Look at all these sweets," Dudley said. Dudley, Lavendar, Harry and Ginny were in Honeydukes. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and almost everybody came. Harry was ecstatic about the visit. Dudley didn't even know Hogsmeade was a place. Ginny invited Draco to come along but he said that he had to do something else.

Harry saw that Ginny looked gloomy and he knew the reason why, Draco. He couldn't believe that Draco would pass up the chance to go to Hogsmeade. Draco said he had more important things to do.

"Hey, you all right?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny let out a breath, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Lukas."

"I pretty much assumed that you were," Harry commented. Ginny had been acting weird ever since she kissed Draco. Sometimes Harry would catch her watching Draco sadly, but whenever they were together she seems happy.

The door opened and Harry turned around to see who came in. It was Draco and his clothes and hair were disheveled. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. Ginny immediately rushed to him. Draco was holding onto the door for support.

"I…I ran here," Draco explained.

Ginny smiled at him and helped him up.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco took a long sip from his cup of butterbeer.

"It's been such a long time since I've had one of these," Draco commented.

"What made you come? I thought you said you had more important things to do," Ginny told him.

Draco just chuckled and took another sip. He put a hand over Ginny's on the table.

"I don't think there's anything more important to me than spending time with you," Draco told her.

"Oh my gosh did you hear that Darwin. That's so sweet," Lavendar commented.

"Hmhm. Hey, do you guys want some?" Dudley asked the guys, holding a bag of sweets.

Lavendar glared at him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for? I was listening to you. Besides, Lukas that was a corny pick-up line."

"That wasn't corny, I thought that it was pretty romantic," Ginny commented.

Dudley just shook his head and threw a chocolate frog at Draco. Draco caught it and opened the package. He took out the card and scowled.

"Exactly how many of these cards did they make?" Draco asked.

Draco threw the card on the table. The card of Harry Potter was glaring at him. Lavendar squealed when she saw the card.

"What are you talking about? This is one of the rarest cards around," Lavendar remarked.

"I don't think they had a right to make a card of him," Harry said.

"I agree. The guy didn't even do anything great," Draco added.

"That's not what I meant," Harry said.

"Not do anything great?" Ginny asked, "Harry brought a time of peace in the wizarding world."

"Peace? Are we in peace now? We will never be in peace unless we embrace the Dark Arts."

"What are you talking about? The Dark Arts are forbidden for a reason," Ginny told him. What was Lukas talking about? Did he even know what he's saying?

"If they forbid us from doing something, doesn't that make you curious as to why? All spells could be considered as Dark Arts. It's just that some spells are more powerful than others, that's why everyone is so afraid of it."

"Dark Arts are evil," Ginny countered.

"Ginny, there is no such thing as good and evil, just power."

Ginny suddenly became terrified of him, "You sound like a Death Eater."

Draco suddenly realized whom he was talking to. He couldn't believe that he said all those things to Ginny. After he started talking he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I'm starting to sound like Voldemort," Draco said.

Everyone around them stopped talking and turned towards Draco. Draco glared at everyone looking his way.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He threw a bag of coins on the table and left the Three Broomsticks. Ginny watched him leave.

"There is definitely something wrong with that guy," Lavendar said.

*_*_*_*_*

It was midnight again and Ginny went down to the common room. She needed to talk to Lukas. After he left the Three Broomsticks she couldn't find him anywhere. She was sure that he would be in the common room, he always was. She saw him sitting in front of the fire.

"Did I scare you at the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked. He turned around to look at her. Ginny walked towards him and took a seat next to him.

"Do you really believe in all that stuff you said? Or is that your father talking?"

"What would you know about my father?" Draco snapped. He turned back towards the fire.

"It seemed as if he was expecting a lot from you. Did he live with you guys in America? You never talk about him. You make it seem as if he's just some memory."

Draco stood up, "My own father doesn't even know that I'm alive. To him I'm dead and a disappointment."

Ginny also stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, "That not true."

Draco turned to face her, "You don't know anything about me or my past. You wouldn't know what happened between me and my father."

Draco was about to leave her but Ginny held onto his hand.

"You're not going to leave me again. I don't know anything about you because you never tell me anything. You never talk to anyone else either, you don't even talk to your own brother."

"He's not my brother!" Draco yelled. The thing he hated most about going to America was posing as Perfect Potter's brother. Everybody was telling him how he was nothing like his_ brother._ All his teachers told him he should be more like his _brother_. And even Katie…she even compared him to Harry. It was so irritating.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Just forget it," Draco said as he tried to shake Ginny's hand off, but she wouldn't let go.

"No, just answer me first."

"Why do I have to answer you? You are nothing to me," Draco said getting annoyed.

Ginny finally let go of his hand. Draco saw that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ginny…I'm sorry," Draco said as he tried to take her hand.

Ginny backed away and now her tears were flowing freely. She turned to run up the dormitories, but Draco ran faster to catch her. He caught her around the waist and held her from running. Ginny was struggling out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter.

"Please…just let go of me. Let me go Lukas," Ginny pleading.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out."

"Things just don't come out of your mouth! Am I really nothing to you?" Ginny asked, her voice was quivering.

"No, you are…Ginny please just listen to me. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry and like what happened in the Three Broomsticks, I said some things I didn't even know I was saying. Ginny please forgive me, I didn't mean what I said. You are…"

"What am I to you?" Ginny asked, "Do you hate me or something? I don't even know if you like having me around. One minute we're kissing and the next we're yelling at each other."

"Ginny, if I let you go do you promise not to run from me?"

Ginny nodded and Draco released her. Draco walked in front of her and lifted her chin so he could see her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Ginny…I don't even know what I feel for you. But I know that we can't just be friends. Ginny please look at me."

Ginny was looking down. She eventually looked up at him. His eyes were gray again. Ginny liked it better whenever his eyes are gray. She feels as if he's truthful whenever they're like that. It's as if he can't hide anything.

"We can't be just friends because you're more than that. You don't know it, but you know more about me than Hale or anybody in this school. You're probably the only one that knows that I come here at midnight. You're also the only one in this school that knows about Emily. You're one of the few people that know I'm a Death Eater. I want to tell you that…"

"Do you know that I love you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Draco answered.

"But how?"

"I heard you the other day, here in the common room after I kissed you. You whispered it. Ginny, let me finish please. You mean more to me than you know and that's starting to get to me. Ginny, if we start a relationship I'll only end up hurting you."

"How do you know? How do you know that you'll hurt me?"

"You hate me," Draco said.

****

"You hated him didn't you?" Draco asked. He thought that she probably did. All Weasleys hate Malfoys. She turned to face him. Draco saw loathing in her eyes.

"Yes, I hated him. Maybe hate isn't even strong enough of a word to describe how much I didn't like him."

"What are you talking about? I just told you I love…"

"If you knew my name then you would take that back."

"But isn't your name Lukas?" Ginny asked. She was starting to get confused.

"That's the thing, it's not. My name is not Lukas, Hale is not my brother and I don't belong in Gryffindor. This is a lie, all of it! The thing that's eating me the most is that I can't tell you any of those things. I have feelings for you Ginny. It may not be love but it's really close to it."

Draco took Ginny's hands and kissed them. He looked up at her eyes.

"I'm afraid that if we start a relationship and you find out the truth you'll leave me. You said it yourself, you hate me."

"I never said…" Ginny started. The only person she told Lukas that she hated was…Malfoy. It couldn't be. Ginny looked up at him, he did look like my Malfoy. Wait…His eyes… no wonder they looked familiar.

"You said hate isn't strong enough to describe how much you didn't like me," Draco told her.

  
"But you're dead."

"I'm standing in front of you aren't I? I'm as alive as you are."

"You killed Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"For the last time I never killed Potter! How many times do Harry and I have to say that? You look surprised, yes Potter is alive and guess who it is," Draco said spitefully. Ginny was thrown aback at the tone of his voice. He never talked to her like that.

"Hale?" Ginny asked.

"Congratulations, you figured it out. Now I'm waiting for Granger. Now that you know that everybody's hero is alive and I'm everybody's most hated person, you'll forget that you ever loved me," Draco told her. He walked around her and walked up the stairs leading to the dormitories. 

This time Ginny couldn't stop him, she couldn't even move. It was hard for her to believe that Lukas is really Malfoy. Why didn't she see it before? He's so different from the Malfoy she knew. Malfoy was a bully and Lukas…he stays away from everyone. Malfoy and Lukas seem as if they are two different people. She had to talk to Harry tomorrow.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny was sitting on one of the couches in the common room. She had a hard time sleeping after Lukas told her he is Malfoy. It is already morning and Ginny was waiting for Hale or whomever he is to come down. She saw Hale come down with Darwin. Darwin? Ginny didn't even know who he is yet. She looked over to Lavendar who smiled upon seeing to two. Lavendar walked to Darwin and dragged him out of the common room. Ginny got up and walked towards Hale.

She whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you…Harry."

Harry's eyes widened after he heard what Ginny called him. Did Draco tell her? Harry took her hand and led her to the boys' dorm. After both of them got inside, Harry locked the door and put a silencing spell around the room. He turned towards Ginny.

"Did Luk…"

"Malfoy told me," Ginny interrupted, "Is that really you Harry?"

"Yeah."

Ginny smiled, walked to Harry and hugged him.

Harry was worried about what happened to Draco. Why did he tell Ginny?

Ginny released Harry and stepped back.

"I can't believe you're really alive," Ginny said.

"Did you and Draco get into an argument? How are things between you two?" Harry asked, "I haven't seen him so I wouldn't know."

Ginny bowed her head and walked to Draco's bed. She sat down and took the pillow on the bed. She buried her face in it. It smelled like him.

Harry was starting get worried about what happened to the two. He sat down next to Ginny.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up, "No, I'm not all right. How did this happen? What happened two years ago? Why did you let everyone think that you were dead?"

Harry took a big breath, "That's a lot of questions, but let me ask you something first. What really happened between you and Draco?"

"It started with an argument. I told him I loved him and he said he didn't want to start a relationship because he'd end up hurting me. I asked him questions and he eventually told me."

"You love him?" Harry asked. He never expected this. Ginny just told him she had a crush on the guy.

"Yes, I don't know what to do now. The guy that I love is the same guy that I hate most," Ginny said.

Harry put a hand on her back, "Do you still love him now that you know he's Malfoy?"

"I don't know."

"I guess this is the reason Draco tried to avoid spending time with you. This is hard for him too. I've been watching you two and I see that he cares about you, more than he thinks. The guy's different somehow, you would have never guess that he was Malfoy. I won't say he changed because he never did. All his beliefs are the same, he…he just secluded his self from everyone. He was never acting when he was with you, he just never told you his real name. Ginny you fell in love with Malfoy."

Ginny thought about what Harry said. Did it really matter if it was Malfoy that she fell in love with? All the terrible things that he had done to her rushed back to her mind.

"What really happened Harry?" Ginny asked.

"The day I supposedly died was the day Draco saved me. He was a spy for Dumbledore; you already know that. He didn't have time to warn all the members of the Order. Dumbledore told him to fake our deaths; he said it was the only way to _protect_ me. For two years we lived in America posing as brothers. Draco gave up everything to save my life and now I'm indebted to him," Harry explained.

"Who's Darwin?"

"Who else? My cousin Dudley," Harry answered happily.

Harry turned serious, "Ginny, talk to Draco. Maybe you could still fix things between the two of you."

"Do I even want to?" Ginny asked. 

*_*_*_*_*

Harry woke up. He looked around the room and saw it was still dark. He smelled something familiar, a cigarette? Harry pushed the curtain of his four-poster bed and saw Draco sitting on the window smoking a cigarette. When did Draco start smoking? Harry walked to Draco.

"I couldn't sleep," Draco told Harry when he saw him. Harry coughed when he got closer to him. He hated the smell of the smoke.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked. Draco brought the cigarette to his lips and took a drag. He blew out smoke.

"I bought it from Jimmy. Do you know how much that guy overcharges?"

"Jimmy…Katie's cousin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. You want one?" Draco asked holding out the pack at him.

Harry shook his head. He walked to Draco, took the pack of cigarettes from him and threw it out the window.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Do you know that's a whole day's salary? That was my last pack too."

"Did you ever listen in health class? That stuff if bad for you. People die from smoking too much."

"I won't die from a little smoke. I have like one cigarette for every what? Three months. You can't die from smoking four cigarettes in a year. Besides, wizards have a better immune system than muggles."

Harry shook his head at him. At least the guy's not smoking pot. He remembered the time he walked in on Draco doing just that. Jimmy gave him the stuff. Draco complained of a headache afterwards and swore never to smoke the stuff again.

Draco took a long drag from his cigarette, "So, how are things between you and Weasley?"

"Who, Ron?"

"No, Ginny. I'm sure she ran to you, she knows you're Harry and I'm Draco. I told you she'd leave me if she finds out I'm Draco. Did you bed her yet?"

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're not smoking some illegal drug?"

"Never mind, she's too innocent for that. She's not like Katie, that…that… what's a nice word for a whore?" Draco asked laughing.

Harry stared at him. Does he know?

"What? You think I didn't figure it out? Did you think that it was a coincidence that my motorcycle accident happened the same day you slept with her?" Draco asked, "You're stupider than I thought?"

"Did you drink something?" Harry asked. Never once did Harry hear Draco talk badly about Katie. Harry looked on the floor and saw a half empty bottle of fire whiskey. He bent down to get it.

"Where did you get this?"

"That?" Draco asked, "Bought it. I think."

Draco scratched his head, "Oh now I remember. I asked Goyle for something to get me drunk, fast. Hahaha."

"Oh shit, you are drunk. Come on, we have to get you to bed."

Draco pushed away the hand Harry offered, "I'm not done talking to you. What were we talking about?"

"Draco, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying."

"I do know. I remember now. I wanted to tell you I hate you. Yup, I hate you. Not because you're Potter, but because you took everything from me. I didn't hate you until that day you got under her knickers. I'm just wondering how you did it. How did you get her to sleep with you? I couldn't even get her to take off her shirt for me. That bastard really ruined her."

"Draco, you don't know what you're saying."

"You know, that's the second time you said that. She told me what he did to her and I understood. I never tried to force myself unto her, unlike him. I know you didn't do that either. I saw you two. She wanted you and you…don't tell me you were drunk when you slept with her, because if you do I will push you off this window. I saw everything, I was ready to give my heart to her and you ruined it! You took everything I always wanted. You took my father away from me, you took Katie, and now Ginny."

"I don't have anything to do with Ginny," Harry tried to defend his self.

Draco didn't seem to hear him, he just continued to talk, "I came early to surprise her that weekend, and boy, was I surprised. It was then and there that I came to hate you. I guess I was fooling myself. Everyone always thought that you were better than me. You were more athletic, more popular and…just plain better. We were twins, why have me when she could have the better half?"

"That's not what happened!" Harry yelled at him. He shook Draco. Draco was surprised and accidentally dropped his cigarette out the window. He watched it fall.

"You don't know anything about Katie. So don't talk about her like that. She felt guilty for what we did, so did I. After your accident we just couldn't tell you. That was like a sign that what we had could never happen again. You thought you hated me. I hated you for that. Things were never the same between us afterwards."

Draco pushed Harry away, "She never loved me and I never loved her, but I cared about her. Maybe, I was ready to love her. But you…she loved you. I guess I knew that from the start, I was just too stupid to think I could win her. Now history is repeating itself over and over and…look there's a bird."

Harry looked at where Draco was pointing. It was an owl and it was flying towards them. The owl held out its leg at Harry. He took the letter and the owl flew away. Harry read the letter and frowned. They had another Order meeting. He turned to look at Draco and found he was gone. He looked around and saw him behind him drinking rest of the contents of the bottle of fire whiskey. Harry took the bottle and threw it out the window.

"That's mine!" Draco yelled.

"You idiot, now you're getting drunker. We have an Order meeting, try to compose yourself," Harry told him.

"How do I do that?"

Harry made a sound of frustration. Of all the days for him to get drunk, he chose one with an Order meeting. Harry decided to wake up the other boys before dealing with Draco. Ron made a look of disgust when he saw Draco. Harry explained that he was drunk. Harry, Ron and Dudley changed first before they tried to help Draco. Ron didn't want to help but Harry pleaded with him.

"Wait we can't go yet. The list," Draco said.

Harry was glad he knew what Draco was talking about. Draco tells everything he knows to Harry in case he can't go to one of the Order meetings. Harry ran to the table next to Draco's bed and got out he list.

*_*_*_*

Hermione was pacing in front of the stairs. She and Ginny have been waiting for the boys for five minutes already.

"Where are they?" Hermione said. She looked at her watch.

"Careful. Take one step at a time," A voice said.

"Just push him off the stairs," Ron said.

"Let me go. I can walk by myself."

Hermione saw that it was the boys. When they got close to her she smelled something. Cigarette? She was sure that it was. She has been to so many places where people smoked that she would recognize the smell from a mile away. Hermione walked to them and found out the smell was coming from Lukas.

"He smokes?" Hermione asked Hale.

"Unfortunately. Hermione, you have to help us. He's drunk," Harry explained, "He also has a presentation. We can't let the rest of them see him like this. They don't need another reason to distrust him."

Ginny watched Draco. She couldn't believe he would act like this. Did he drink because of her?

"Okay fine," Hermione said. She muttered a spell, "It'll take some time to take effect. We have to go, we're late again."

Draco pushed Harry's hand away. He said he could walk by himself, but he was wrong. He staggered forward. Ginny went to him to help him.

"Go on ahead guys. I'll help him," Ginny told them, "Just tell them we're on our way."

Ron looked as if he was going to protest but Harry told him they would be all right. When Harry and Ron left, Hermione and Dudley followed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Ginny asked.

'Why am I even with you?' Ginny asked herself. She was supposed to be mad at him, be glad to see him like this because he is Malfoy, but she wasn't. She was worried about him.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody," Draco said. He tried to brush her off.

"Why are you even with me? Shouldn't you be with wonder boy? Go, just leave me. I'll get to Dumbledore's office."

"In your state? I don't think you could get out of the common room. Why are you doing this to yourself Draco? Is it because of me?"

Draco laughed at her, "Because of you? HA! You think too much of yourself. I drank because of Potter. I know you went to him, he was your crush remember. He is everything you always wanted, right? You didn't answer my question, why are you with me?"

"Just because you're Malfoy doesn't mean I'm not worried about you," Ginny said. She tried to take one of his hands but he backed away from her.

"You don't have to act as if you care, because I know you don't. Dying wasn't enough for me remember? I'm the person you hate most in the world," Draco told her.

"Do you want me to hate you?" Ginny asked. After she talked to Harry, she realized exactly how much she did care about Draco. 

****

I won't say he changed because he never did.

Harry told her she fell in love with Malfoy, maybe he was telling the truth. She remembered the times she spent with him during the past months. She remembered just talking to him here in the common room. She always felt she could open up to him. She remembered just watching him. She could easily watch him doing nothing for hours and she could never tear her eyes from him. And the kiss…Ginny felt something when she kissed him. She found out she loved him when she kissed him.

*_*_*_*_*

"Where is your brother?" Sirius asked. He was getting annoyed at waiting so long for Rooke. Who does the boy think he is wasting their time?

"He's coming. He's feeling sick right now," Harry said, "Why don't we just start? He told me what he was going to say."

"I don't think we could wait for him any longer. Go ahead and start," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and started talking.

*_*_*_*_*

"I don't know what I want," Draco said, breaking Ginny from her thoughts, "Everything is so confusing. Maybe you should just go on hating me and maybe then you could just leave me alone and let me live my life in peace."

"You said you had feelings for me and it's close to love. Is that true?"

"Why would you care now? It wouldn't make a difference for anything."

"Just answer me!"

Draco was taken aback by the tone of her voice, "What would you do if I told you I do love you? Because I do. I told you you'd leave me if you find out who I am. I guess love doesn't conquer all."

Draco started walking towards the portrait hole but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Why do you always leave with the last word? Are you scared of my reaction? You didn't even wait to see how I would react last week."

"And see what? See you look at me as if you wish I'd die?" Draco yelled.

****

"Ginny you love him don't you? Who cares if you look like a fool? Do anything, cry, beg do everything to get him back," Hermione said.

Draco was startled when Ginny hugged him. He didn't know whether to hug back or push her away.

"I love you Draco and you never gave me a chance to tell you."

Draco got out of her embrace.

"You don't love me. You love the idea of Lukas and you yourself said I look like Potter. You don't love me."

Draco continued to walk towards the portrait hole. Ginny grabbed his shirt.

"You are not going to leave me!" Ginny yelled, she was getting desperate.

"What do you want from me?"

"Draco, please believe me I'm begging you. I love you and I mean it. You just told me you love me. Why can't we be together? I know who you are, what else is there that I don't know about you?"

*_*_*_*_*

"Um…Lukas made a list of the students that are involved in the Dark Arts," Harry said. He gave the paper he found on Draco's desk to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore read over the list of students. He looked questionably at Harry. Most of the people on the list never caused any trouble to anyone. He wondered how Draco made the list. Dumbledore noticed that there were very few Slytherins on the list; he expected them to be the majority. Dumbledore performed a spell and copies of the list were given to everyone.

People started to whisper upon seeing the list. They seriously doubted that these people have even read a Dark Arts book.

"Are you wasting our time?" Sirius Black asked.

'Where are you Draco?' Harry was thinking.

*_*_*_*_*

"Why would you want to be with me?" Draco asked. This girl really doesn't give up, does she?

"Draco, I love you."

"You keep on saying that, but you never give me reasons why you do. Do you even know what love is?" Draco asked her. He looked at his watch, "Can we talk about this later? We have a meeting remember?"

He didn't wait for her to answer when he left the common room leaving Ginny behind.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco and Ginny entered Dumbledore's office together. Everyone looked their direction when they came in.

"Here they are," Sirius muttered. 

Harry looked relieved when he saw Draco. When Draco sat next to him he told him what he has done so far.

"What took you so long?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing, we just had to talk. Um…so did you guys read the list?" Draco asked.

"Are you the one that made this?" Ms. Figg asked.

"Actually a friend of mine made it. He's a reliable source."

"A _friend_? Who is this person?" Sirius asked.

Draco scratched his head. He didn't want to tell him it was Goyle. They would probably dismiss the list if he did. To them Goyle is probably another Death Eater. Draco knows for a fact that they discriminate against Slytherins.

"Well?" Sirius said.

"Goyle. Gregory Goyle."

Sirius laughed at him and everybody started whispering. 'Goyle? Isn't he a Death Eater?'

"Greg Goyle is not a Death Eater," Draco said, defending his friend, "I know for a fact he turned his back on the Dark Arts along with Parkinson, Crabbe, Nott and most of those Slytherins."

Sirius chortled, "You expect us to believe you? All the people you just listed have been involved for centuries. Why should they change now?"

Draco stood up and was glaring at Sirius, "You have no right to judge those people through their families. You know nothing about them. This is the reason you are going to lose this war. You don't open your eyes to the possibilities. If you don't do anything now, the forces will become too great to stop."

Sirius stood up so he would be face to face with Draco, "How do we know you're not twisting this around? For all we know, this is some elaborate plot you made with Voldemort."

Draco laughed, "You know, Potter said the same thing." His eyes widened after he said that. It just came out of his mouth. Before he knew it, Sirius' wand was pointed at him. His face was scrunch up in anger.

"Sirius, leave him. He's not worth it," Remus said. He glared at Draco and tried to get Sirius to sit down.

"I think we should end the meeting now," Dumbledore said, "I'll decide what to do with the list some other time. I don't think that anyone could make decisions today. You are all dismissed."

Everyone except for the people that knew Harry, Draco and Dudley are alive left. The three boys along with Professor Snape, Ginny and Bill were still in the office.

"Ms. Weasley, you cannot tell anyone about Harry, Draco and Dudley. It is crucial nobody else finds out. The reason we have kept the secret for so long is because very few people know," Dumbledore told her.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, you may be excused."

Everyone left the office. Draco was about to walk to the tower but Ginny held him back.

"You said we were going to talk."

A/N: Well, that's all folks. (I've always wanted to say that.) ;-). Sorry for the cliffy.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. A special thanks to hasapi for making a suggestion for this fic. Also, I used her example in the author's note above. Another special thanks to my beta, Blazefury.

Next Chapter: Ginny and Draco have that talk. We find out more about Draco's relationship with him parents. Was Narcissa a good mother? What about Lucius?


	8. Chapter 8: Talking, Studying and Flying

Disclaimer: Do I even have to write anything here?

A/N: Finally it's finished. Sorry for the delay, this was kind of hard to write. Well, here it is.

Chapter 8: Talking, Studying and Flying

"What are we doing here?"

Draco looked up at the moon; it was full. He turned around to look at Ginny.

"This was the only place I could think of where we could be alone. You can't leave me either."

Draco scowled and looked out the lake. It was as colorful as ever and the firebugs were flying.

Ginny hugged him, "Don't leave me Draco. I need you."

Draco stiffened. That was the first time someone had ever told him that. He didn't want to admit it, but it was always him that depended on other people. Never once in his life had anyone ever depended on him or told him he was needed. Emily, his father and Katie, Draco needed all of them at some part of his life. 

Emily was always so jovial, happy and full of life. She was there for Draco during his childhood. She was his first friend. 

His father took Emily's place when she left. After Emily disappeared his father spent more time with him. He actually gave him the strength to get over Emily, even if it meant changing his views about muggles.

His father eventually drifted away from him. Soon he was in a different continent and he was alone. Katie helped him get over the change. She also restored the trust he lost in muggles. She taught him to appreciate them and their technology. She was another close friend. For the first time, Draco tried to get a _girl_ to appreciate him, but fate had a way to take everything away. Potter came in the picture.

Draco hugged her back. Did she really need him? This was probably the first time he meant something to someone. Something in the back of his head was telling him that it would just end up like the others, she would leave him too.

Draco pulled away from her, held her by the arms. 

Looking into her eyes he said, "You don't need me Ginny. You're sixteen, right? You were happy and got along fine for sixteen years without me."

Ginny was crying now, "You don't understand!"

"Understand what?" Draco snapped.

"That was before I fell in love with you! Now everything is different. That's what you don't understand!" Ginny yelled. 

"I don't want to get hurt again," Draco told her.

"Then you're being selfish. You should have never told me that you loved me or even cared. Then maybe we wouldn't be here, but now the truth is out. When you push me away you're hurting me too. You're not the only one!"

Ginny sank to the floor. She hugged her knees and she was trying hard to keep her tears back. Why am I trying so hard, Ginny asked herself. She looked up at Draco. Is he really worth all this trouble? She never acted this way around a boy before, but she was determined. She knew the answer to her question; it was yes. Maybe if Draco was her first boyfriend the situation would be different, but he wasn't. She has been on a lot of dates with different people before, but Seamus was her first serious boyfriend. She even went out with Colin Creevy for a week. But none of those boys affected her as much as Draco.

Draco stared at her. He didn't know what to do so he got down on his knees in front of Ginny and caressed her cheek.

"Ginny, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you. I'm sorry."

He got up and turned to leave. At that moment his heart was breaking. He resisted the urge to turn around and hold her. This had to be done. He was satisfied with the fact that at some point in her life he meant something to her.

Ginny watched him walk away. Shaking her head she refused to let him off so easily.

"You're one of the most self-center person I've ever met!" Ginny yelled after him.

Draco turned around and smiled sadly at her.

"I know. In the world we're living in now, it's kind of hard to think of every single person around us. When everybody in the world is against you..."

"Why do you think like that?" Ginny interrupted, "Why do you think everyone is against you?"

"Because they are! Everyone is waiting see me fail. I've seen the way everyone in the Order acts when I speak. They disregard everything I tell them. They don't even act as thought they're listening. Do you know how hard it was for me to control my anger whenever they're talking about _Malfoy?" _Draco yelled. He was getting annoyed. Whenever he's around Ginny, she always seems to bring up the things that hurt him the most.

Ginny got up and walked to him.

"Not everybody wants you to fail. That's only what you think. You just have to gain their trust. They don't disregard everything, you just don't hear them talk after the meeting. You knew that this would happen didn't you. You knew what everyone would think of you after you saved Harry."

"No I didn't. I didn't plan on saving Potter. I didn't know what everyone would think of me. I didn't even know we had to fake our deaths until Dumbledore told us to do so. Those people should have the decency to respect the dead."

"Draco…" Ginny started. She didn't know all that. So everything was spontaneous. It all happened as it went along.

"Do you really love me Ginny?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at him in the eye, "Yes."

Draco took out his wand and brought it to his head. He muttered a spell and his hair started to get lighter. It went from black to brown and finally to blonde.

"Look at me Ginny. Look at me and tell me you love me," Draco asked her.

Ginny held out her hand and ran it through his hair. How could she have not recognized him before? The only thing he changed was his hair color and his eyes, but his eyes change to gray every now and then. Ginny looked up at him.

"I didn't fall in love with you because you looked like Harry. I love you, I love you Draco Malfoy," Ginny told him firmly, "I don't know what I have to do to make you realize that."

Draco held her hand it pulled it away from his hair. He kissed the back of her hand and let his lips linger a moment before pulling away.

"I don't deserve you," Draco told her.

"We're back to the beginning. You said you don't want to get hurt, but that's normal. Give us a chance. Wouldn't it be better to experience love once, than never?"

Draco chuckled, "You should like some trashy romance novel."

Ginny didn't laugh though, "I'm serious."

Draco looked into her eyes. After all he said and all he did, she still loves him. This is your chance Draco, he thought. Isn't this what you always wanted? To experience what all those couples have?

****

"Love isn't real. It only exist in fairy tales and fairy tales are not real."

Draco couldn't remember were he heard that. With Ginny standing in front of him, he knew that the person was wrong.

*_*_*_*_*

"Look Pavarti, he's sleeping again," Lavendar said, pointing at Draco who was sleeping in the common room. He was on a couch in front of the fire.

"Oh my god!" Pavarti exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"What is it?"  


"He's hugging someone. There's red…it's Ginny! Oh my gosh, do you think they finally got together? They're so cute together."

Lavendar was about to walk closer to them, but Pavarti held her back.

"Don't wake them."

"I just want to have a closer look."

"Just leave them. We both know it's Ginny. Come on, I absolutely have to tell Padma."

They looked at each other, giggled and left the common room.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny woke up. She tried to move but for some reason she couldn't. Her head was on something hard; she looked up and saw that it was an arm. It suddenly occurred to her that someone was holding her. She suddenly remembered what happened in the spring and she smiled. Draco finally got to his senses, she thought. Ginny remembered how surprised she was when Draco suddenly kissed her, but she didn't complain. Everything went well after that. They went back to the common room and sat together in front of the fire. Did she fall asleep while they were sitting in front of the fire? She squirmed around in the couch. The figure holding her moved.

Draco felt something moving. Is he sleeping with someone? He opened his eyes and saw Ginny squirming in his arms. Maybe he was holding her a bit tightly. He loosened his hold around her and brought his hand up to run through her hair.

Ginny looked up at him and saw he was awake.

"You were wrong," Ginny told him.

"About what?" Draco asked, not know what she was talking about.

"Love **does **conquer all."

Draco smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco and Ginny walked in the Great Hall fingers interlocked. Everybody stopped talking and turned to look at them.

'Is that Rooke?' 

'What's he doing with a Weasley, doesn't he hate them?' 

'Wow, he actually good looking.'

Ginny scowled at the last remark.

This was probably the first time Draco walked in the Great Hall with his head up. Those from other houses and students who never shared any classes with him finally got to have a good look at him.

"Come on Ginny. Let's sit down," Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded and they walked to the Gryffindor table where Draco pulled out a chair for Ginny who sat down promptly. Draco took the seat next to her. Unfortunately for him Lavendar and Dudley were seated across from them and he brought a hand to his head.

'Just what I need. The gossip queen,' Draco thought. His headache was probably going to get worse.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked him.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

Draco looked in front of him and saw Dudley whispering something in Lavendar's ear. She giggled and kissed him full on the lips. Draco thought it was sickening. He probably wouldn't have cared if they did it in private, but they were out in the open. He could never be as showy as the people in front of him could. If he was going to express his feelings to Ginny, he would only do it when they were alone. He couldn't do it with everyone watching.

"Draco, are you all right?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"That's what you get for drinking," she scolded with a fierce look.

Draco scowled in return

"You should call me Lukas when we're out in the open like this."

Ginny nodded. She reached under the table and took his hand. When she did this, Draco looked at her and she just smiled.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Someone yelled.

Ginny and Draco turned around and saw Ron standing in front of them. He was clenching and unclenching his fist, his anger was flaring, making him flushed. He didn't know how many times he has told Ginny to stay away from this guy.

"Ron, we're just eating breakfast," Ginny answered, trying not to yell at him. She didn't want to make a scene this early in the day.

Ron reached for their hands, "Why are you holding his hand? Eating doesn't require another person."

Hermione walked behind Ron, "Ron, just leave them. They aren't doing anything wrong."

"Stay out of this!" Ron yelled and he turned to Ginny, "This is where it starts Ginny and the next thing you know he'll hurt you."

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was hurt. Who could blame her? Weasley just yelled at her and she didn't do anything wrong. Draco wondered how she could take this from him.

"You don't know anything Ron," Ginny said, standing up.

"I don't know anything? Ginny, I'm a guy and I know what he wants. Guys like him only want one thing and when they get it they'll leave you."

Draco couldn't take that accusation. He swiftly got up and punched Ron on the face, making him stagger back. He couldn't believe Weasley said those things. Guys like him? What was that supposed to mean? What does the guy take him as?

Ginny was shocked at Draco's reaction. She could scold him about it because the things Ron said were harsh. Ron doesn't even know Draco and he's already judging him.

"I would never hurt your sister. I would never hurt her intentionally," Draco told him.

"Intentionally? What is that supposed to mean?" Ron yelled.

"You know what I mean Weasley. There are times when you're hurting people and you don't know about it," Draco said, looking at Hermione, "You could be hurting the people you love indirectly, by yelling at them. You may not mean it, but you have no control over what people think."

Hermione thought about what Lukas said. That had happened too many times, Ron yelling at her. He had a problem controlling his anger and unfortunately for Hermione, he was always around her. They had fought so many times that everyone was always betting how long it would take for them to eventually break up. It's been one year and they are still together. 

'Why am I still with Ron?' Hermione thought. She didn't know how many times she has cried because of him. Ron always said sorry later, but now Hermione thought that he had said sorry one too many times. 

Draco saw that Hermione looked troubled. He was wondering what she was thinking about. Is her relationship with Weasley as stable as everyone thinks it is?

Hermione could feel Lukas staring at her and looked up and met his eyes. He looked concerned about her and was shocked to see that his eyes were gray. Weren't they green?

Ron scowled when he saw Lukas and Hermione looking at each other. He didn't know what that Lukas was doing, but Hermione looked sad. He put an arm around Hermione, but she shook it off.

"Hermione are you all right?" Lukas asked. Ron was shocked, the guy sounded concerned.

"I…I'm fine. Ron, just leave the two. There's nothing you can do about it," Hermione said and she ran out the Great Hall. Everyone that saw what happened started whispering.

"What did you do to her?" Ron yelled. Hermione was fine until she came into the Great Hall.

"I didn't do anything. Maybe it was you," Draco told him.

Ron glared at him and ran after Hermione.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Draco was thinking about how Hermione was acting. He always thought that Hermione liked Harry, not Ron. How did the two end up together? Weasley didn't seem the type to pay attention to girls.

"How long has your brother and Granger been together?" Draco asked.

"Almost a year and a half. They started dating the summer after their fifth year. Hermione was too crushed about Harry's death in their fifth year to pay any attention to Ron. I think she liked Harry. Anyway, I think that Ron comforted her during the summer and that's how everything started. Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think that their relationship is as great as they make it out to be," Draco commented.

Ginny just stared at him and looked back at then entrance of the Great Hall. She hoped that Hermione was okay.

*_*_*_*_*_

Harry was in the library studying for Snape's pop quiz that was scheduled for the next day. Pop quiz meant that Snape tells the Slytherins about the quiz but not the other houses. He was lucky that Snape told Draco, and Draco told Dudley and Harry.

Speaking about Draco, he wondered how he was. When he saw Draco and Ginny sleeping together on the couch he felt relieved. They must have talked and the results must have been good. The things Draco said to him were still plaguing his mind. Draco knew, he knew about him and Katie. One question was on Harry's mind. Did Draco try to kill himself that day?

"Ron, just…just leave me! I have to study!"

Harry looked up at the voice.

"Study for what? Hermione talk to me, what happened back there?"

"I just need to be alone right now. Please Ron."

Harry couldn't hear anymore. He was wondering what happened between the two. He was sure that it was Hermione and Ron. He heard footsteps coming his way. He set down the book he was reading and saw Hermione was walking towards his table he was sitting in. He watched her pull out a chair, not noticing that he was there. She crossed her arms on the table and put her head down, giving out a long sigh.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he ask if she was okay? Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she shot upright and looked startled.

She didn't know that there was anyone in the library. It was Sunday and she was sure that everyone was either outside or in their common rooms. She looked to see who it was and saw Hale. She saw that there were potion books strewn around the table.

"Oh my gosh, did I disturb you?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, "I was going to ask you the same question. Um no, you didn't bother me. I was just studying for the pop quiz tomorrow for Snape."

Hermione looked surprised; "We have a pop quiz? Why didn't Snape say anything? What is it on?"

Harry's thoughts about Draco were gone. He chuckled again. Hermione looked up at him; there wasn't anything funny about her situation. She was not ready for the quiz; she didn't even study for anything during the weekend.

"You haven't changed. You're still as studious as ever. I'm sure you don't need to study. It's just about the material we covered on Friday."

"How do you know how I was before?" Hermione asked.

Harry realized that he slipped up, but it wasn't too big.

"Your cousin was Malfoy right?" Hermione asked. She remembered Ginny telling her he was.

Harry nodded; he hoped that Hermione didn't ask too many questions.

"You're actually studying for Snape?" Hermione asked. Not too many Gryffindors ever studied for his tests. They think that they would never pass his tests anyway, so why waste the time? Ron is like that.

"Um…yes…you study if you want to make a good grade," Harry explained. Hermione glared at him.

"I know that, it's just that... not very many people ever study by themselves. I have to tell them to study," Hermione told him.

"Do you want to study with me or are you all set?" Harry asked her.

Hermione thought about his offer. She wondered how he knew about the quiz but she pushed the thought away. She wanted to make sure that she would do well on it and she bit her lip as she considered the offer. Hale looked as if he was serious about his grade in Potions. She looked at the books on the table. Maybe this could be her chance to question him. There was something about him that Hermione couldn't put her finger on. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her.

"I'll take up your offer. What are we studying?" Hermione asked.

Harry continued to smile. It had been a long time since he's actually talked to Hermione. He missed his two friends. He never got the chance to talk to them because Ron avoided him. Draco also got to him.

****

"To them you've been dead for two years. You don't expect them to accept you with open arms."

Harry thought for a moment as he explained what he was studying to Hermione and showed her his notes.

Hermione watched him curiously. His notes were actually detailed, but he had to explain what he wrote. His style of notes was one that Hermione had never seen before. Hermione actually enjoyed spending time with Hale. He would make jokes every now and then and he was able to compare potion ingredients with their classmates. Hermione was laughing throughout their entire study session.

"Ms. Granger, I'm disappointed. This is a library, people are trying to study," Madame Pince scolded. She walked away muttering something.

"Look what you did," Hermione whispered.

"What? Is that the first time Pince told you to be quiet?" Harry asked.

"It is," Hermione said.

Harry feigned a look of shock, "You better stay away from me Ms. Granger, I'm bad influence."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. She looked on the table and saw a book opened up on a page about Polyjuice Potion. She immediately became excited because she knew all about the potion.

Harry saw that she looked thrilled and he wondered why.

"I know about this Potion," Hermione exclaimed. She took that book with the Polyjuice Potion reference and remembered the first time she made this with Harry and Ron. She turned into a cat and Harry and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle. That was the year the Chamber of Secrets opened. Harry saved Ginny and Hermione was nearly killed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"Penny? Never mind, I think I know what you mean. I just remembered something."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, why would I think about him? You probably heard us outside the library."

Harry was quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened? We fought again, that's usually the center of a lot of gossip," Hermione told him.

"It isn't any of my business," Harry told her. He heard her say 'fought again.' He hoped that they've never physically fought. They seemed like a happy couple.

Hermione agreed; it wasn't any of his business. If he were Lavendar or Pavarti they would never have leave her alone. She looked up at him and saw that he looked concerned. She remembered the reason she came into the library, to get Ron to leave her. She didn't realize though that tears were streaming down her face.

Harry was alarmed when he saw tears coming from Hermione's eyes. He thought that wiping them was a friendly gesture, but Hermione was startled and didn't know what to think.

Hermione quickly looked at him and stood up. She could still feel the warmth where he touched her even though his hand was away.

"I…I have to go," Hermione said.

Harry grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"I'm sorry if I…" Harry started.

"You didn't do anything," Hermione told him, "Um, thanks for studying with me."

Hermione shook off his hand and walked away, while Harry watched her leave.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was around midnight once again and Draco and Ginny were in the common room. Ginny's head was on Draco's lap and she was sleeping. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. For a long time he had never been as happy as he was now.

Hermione walked down the stairs toward the common room. She had to think; things between her and Ron aren't too great. When she walked back in the common room after she left the library she met up with Ron. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him and neither was Ron. They ended up fighting again, now they aren't in speaking terms. She heard some people betting on how long it would take them to make up again.

Hermione also didn't want to go back to sleep because she was having disturbing dreams. It wasn't that they were scary, but there was someone in her dreams. Hale. Why in the world would he be in them? She could still remember what happened in the library. When Hale grabbed her hand she felt something. It was like a spark. Never once since she had been going out with Ron did she feel what she felt when Hale touched her and it was just on the hands.

When she got to the common room she saw someone sitting in front of the fire. She wondered who would be up at this time. She walked as quietly as she could towards the person.

Draco could feel someone else in the room and he turned to see Hermione.

"Hey, are you all right?" Draco asked her.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She walked around the couch to face him and was surprised to see Ginny sleeping on his lap.

"Oh, so are you and Ginny together?" Hermione asked. She sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Yeah," Draco answered, "Are things between you and Weasley okay?"

Hermione looked at the fire, "I guess you weren't in the common room when we fought. I don't know what to do now," she took a big breath before continuing, "Everybody is telling me to say sorry to him, but I didn't do anything. Why should I apologize?"

"I don't think I was in the common room at the time. Don't apologize to the prick. Ginny told me you've been with him for a year. That was one year after Potter's death right? I have a hypothetical question. If Potter did not die, would you ever think of dating Weasley?" Draco asked. He figured that Hermione was mourning and Ron was there by her side.

Hermione thought about his question.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. She did have feelings for him, but before she could figure it out, he died. The one kiss she gave him on the cheek had more feelings than any kiss she ever shared with Ron. Maybe she never would have thought about Ron in a romantic way if Harry had not died.

"No, I probably wouldn't have dated Ron," Hermione answered sadly.

"You still have feelings for him don't you? For Potter," Draco asked.

Hermione's eyes started to water; she was frustrated, angry and so confused, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You just get in trouble all the time."

"Not all the time, only if I'm with Weasley. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, you don't have to answer," Draco told her. "I'm just curious."

Hermione giggled, "If curiosity killed the cat, then all of us would be dead. Harry…what did I feel for him? After two years I still can't get him out of my head."

"He was a close friend, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I cared about him. Maybe…maybe I was in love, but I don't know."

Hermione gazed at Ginny and Lukas. Ginny seemed happy even though she was asleep. Lukas acts differently when Ginny is around, Hermione noticed that much.

"You know, when I first saw the back of your head at the Hogwarts Express, I immediately thought of Harry. Don't ask me why."

"You can never forget about a friend that you cared about that much. They will always be with you, even after death. It is painful to lose someone the way you lost Potter, but…you'll just have to deal with it. Death will always leave a wound that will keep bleeding for many years," Draco told her.

Hermione watched him while he talked. She saw that his eyes weren't focused. He was staring out in space as if thinking about a memory as he talked. Hermione figured that he already experienced that pain he was talking about.

Draco could feel her staring at him. He was careful not to say anything to her that would blow his cover. He was thinking about Emily while he talked. He could say that Granger and him have something in common. They both lost a friend that they cared for…a lot. Their situations were almost similar. Heck, they are going through the same thing.

Draco finally said, "You should end it."

"End what?" Hermione questioned.

"Your relationship with Weasley. You don't seem as if you're enjoying yourself anymore. I know you have to make sacrifices every now and then, but this is too much. He's obviously hurting you almost everyday, though not physically. You said that you two have lots of laughter, but how long ago did you truly laugh? How long ago did you enjoy just being around the guy? Just seeing him? I know I shouldn't pry in other people's business, but if you don't end it now it'll only get worse. It might come down to a point where you'll end up hating him."

Hermione's head was spinning with everything Lukas told her. Should she really end it with Ron? The guy will be crushed, but what about her? Hermione didn't know how long it'll take her to just break down. Maybe she and Ron didn't share as much laughter as she thought. Lately, the only reason she cries is because of Ron. 

'It has been too long ago to remember,' she thought. Hermione suddenly realized that the things between her and Ron could never be fixed. Well, not to the extent that they'll be together in a romantic way. Ron's idea of a perfect family with Hermione will never exist. They had too many...

Hermione and Draco heard a tapping sound. Draco looked towards the window and saw an owl.

"Who'd send an owl at this time?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the window. She opened it and let the owl come inside. She untied the letter attached to its leg and turned to Draco.

"It's addressed to Hale. He's not here," Hermione said.

"Actually I am," Harry said. He walked down the stair and went to Hermione. She gave him the letter and he read it.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him, "Katie."

"Oh." Draco has never expected her to keep in contact with them. How did she even know how to use an owl? Harry probably told her along with telling her about magic. He was still mad a Harry for doing that. They made a promise to each other that they will never tell anyone no matter what happens. Harry was the first to break the promise by telling Katie.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"She's living permanently with Jimmy. I guess she's having problems with her parents, but with the bas..." Harry trailed of when he noticed that Hermione looking at him, "With that _man_ living with them who can blame her. When she turns eighteen she's going to get her own place."

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled upon seeing Draco.

"If I wake up every morning and the first thing I see is you, I'll be happy the rest of the day," Ginny said. She sat up and saw Harry and Hermione.

"What time is it?" She asked when she saw that it was still dark outside.

"It's around midnight," Hermione answered.

"Oh, not to be rude or anything...Why is everyone still awake?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry answered.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"All we need is food and we could have a party," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head; "Well...we can't have a party. We have classes tomorrow and I think it's time to go to sleep."

"Hermione," Ginny protested.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sure you're still sleepy."

"I guess I am. I don't even know why I woke up."

Draco whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ginny said. She and Draco got up and they walked up the stair to the dormitories.

"So, what about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I guess I should be going up. Are you going to stay here?"

"Nah, Dr...Lukas is awake," Harry said. He was hoping she didn't catch what he said. He couldn't believe he almost slipped up. He's been calling the guy Lukas for two years.

Hermione did hear what he was about to say. She wondered what he was about to call Lukas.

"Lukas is awake and I need to talk to him," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded. She said good night to Harry and walked to the girl's dormitories. Harry watched her disappear up the stairs. He looked down at the letter he was holding.

*_*_*_*

Harry walked into the boy's dormitory and saw Draco sitting by the window. He walked towards him.

"Are you and Katie seeing each other?" Draco asked.

Harry sat across from him, "Seeing each other? Right now we're an ocean away."

"You know what I mean."

"I know I do. If you mean dating or having a relationship then no."

Draco looked up at him.

"W...why?"

"Did you know all along that we slept together?" Harry asked, avoiding his question.

"Yes. I've known for the longest time."

"H...how can you act as if nothing happened? How could you make us think...Do you know how guilty we felt by thinking that we keep all this from you? You....you kept her from me! How could you do that?"

"I hated you. Yes, I knew what you two did. I wanted to make you suffer for what you did to me. You betrayed me! I thought I could trust you and you stabbed me in the back. I wanted to make you pay. I knew that she loved you and that killed me. Hearing her say that she loved you killed me! I admit I was selfish, I wanted to keep her to myself."

Harry jumped on Draco and wrapped his hands on his neck.

"You ruined my life!" Harry yelled.

"As if you didn't ruin mine," Draco hissed.

"She left me because she thought she had an obligation to you. She thought it was all her fault you almost died. You were playing with her!"

"I felt guilty so I told her that I saw you two after the first week I left the hospital. I couldn't do that to her. I knew she was never happy with me. Why do you think we broke up? Why do you think I tried to avoid her?"

"Why didn't she..."

"Come back to you? Think Potter! You were right, she did think she had an obligation to me. She helped me recuperate. When I did finally get better, you were too far for her reach. You don't know how many times she tried to talk to you, but you always had one of your sluts hanging onto you. I can't believe you told Ginny you had trouble with girls. Both you and I know that's a lie. You were the nicknamed the man-whore. Exactly how many girls did you fu..."

"Katie was the only one! I never slept with anyone but her," Harry yelled. How could he not see Katie? He couldn't believe that she tried to get to him, he never knew. Why didn't Draco say anything?

Harry threw him at the floor; "I hate you. I hate you!"

"You're just another person in a long list."

Harry sank down to the floor. He put his head in his hands.

"Both you and I did something wrong to her. She came to me one day and cried. Do you know why she cried? She heard one of the girls talking about you, saying that you two did something together. That was probably the tenth time Katie heard someone talking. Each time she felt as though you were stabbing her. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you deny all those accusations?"

"I don't know. I just let them talk. I didn't care anymore what everyone thought about me. I knew that nothing happened between those girls and me and that was enough for me."

"Katie didn't know that."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry yelled, "Do you want me to feel guilty? Nothing can happen now. All of this is in the past. I can't change anything now. Katie and I could never start over. When we left, we agreed that we couldn't be more than just friends. I guess both of us couldn't handle a relationship. We're both messed up in the head. I guess the three of us were: you, Katie and me. That's probably what brought us together. We needed each other to help fight our personal demons. Who knew this would happen? I thought that when we reached America, we could leave all our problems back here and not worry about anything there. I guess we'll always have problems everywhere we go."

"Potter..."

"Can you just leave me alone?" Harry whispered.

Draco didn't say anything. He stared at Harry for a moment. He turned and went to his bed. He got in and pulled the covers around the bed. As Draco lay awake on the bed he could hear sobs. He didn't go to sleep that day.

*_*_*_*

"Hale!"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For studying with me."

"Even if you didn't study, I'm sure you'd get the best grade anyway. As for me, I'm not so sure."

"Why? Are you all right?" Hermione asked. She was actually concerned about him.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about a lot of things. So how are things between you and Ron?"

Hermione looked down at this, "I was talking to Lukas yesterday and...I have to end it with Ron. I can't go on like this, forgiving him every single time he snaps at me. I know I should be considerate, but Ron has to control his self."

"You talked with Lukas?" Harry scoffed, "You should never listen to what the guy says. The only thing he's good at is breaking other people's relationships."

Draco stared at Harry. He heard everything he said.

Hermione turned and saw Lukas. She looked back at Hale and saw that his face turned cold. Something must have happened to the two of them. She thought the things between the brothers were getting better. Ginny even told her that it was Hale that helped bring her and Lukas together.

Draco gave Harry one last look and he left. He didn't blame Harry for being mad at him. It was his fault.

****

"I told him to move on Lukas. It's my fault. Maybe I should have told him to stay with me, but I didn't want to hurt you," Katie whispered.

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would pine for the same girl? It was so obvious that Harry loved Katie back, but he could never do anything. Draco was in the way.

****

"What did you think Rooke? Katie is a flesh and bone girl. She won't be satisfied with just holding hands. You brother knew that from the beginning. He just gave her what she wanted."

Draco shook his head of the voices. Almost everybody in the school knew that Harry slept with Katie and they all thought that Draco did try to commit suicide. How they found out about Harry and Katie, even Draco doesn't know. Maybe Harry got drunk and said it. After it got around the school everyone would jeer Draco about it. Of course they never did it in front of Harry. Harry was a jock and was sought after by almost every girl. Some of the guys hated him because of it but they couldn't do anything about it. Others even thought of him as an idol, something they should be like. Draco realized that no matter where they go or their names, Harry Potter will always be better than him. He would always be the person more people like.

"Hale, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine; I'm going to the Quidditch pitch. We have a game on Saturday and I want to practice."

"Can I come with you?" Hermione asked. She didn't know what to do the rest of the day. She also didn't want to stay inside. Usually she would just read Hogwarts a History, but after reading it for so many times it does tend to get boring.

"Um...Sure, but you might get bored."

"I won't get bored. I'm sure you could do some great moves. Your wonky feint was amazing."

Harry laughed, "It's Wronski Feint."

Hermione stared at him. She had a feeling that she heard that line before. She shook her head.

"So, are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, come on."

Harry and Hermione walked away together. Ron was watching them from the door from the Potion's room.

*_*_*_*_*

"Wahoo!"

Hermione was writing something in her notebook as she watched Hale fly around the Quidditch pitch. Everybody has to admit he's a great flyer. She didn't know how many times she jumped up when he did the feint during the practice. She knew that it was just a move, but after every time it seems as if he waits a little bit more before pulling away. Hermione thought that if he didn't stop now he'd eventually crash.

"BOO!"

Hermione jumped up in surprise. She turned around and saw Hale upside down on his broom.

"Don't you dare do that again," Hermione told him.

Harry turned in his broom so he was sitting up.

"You were staring out in space." Harry scooted to the end of the broom. He gestured to Hermione.

"Come on," He told her.

"What?"

"Here, I made some space for you on the broom."

"I...I can't," Hermione said.

"Why? Don't worry, I won't drop you. I promise."

"That's not it. I'm...I'm terribly afraid of height."

Harry stared at her and he laughed.

Hermione turned red, "Don't laugh at me. It's not funny."

"You're kidding with me right?...Oh my god, you are serious," Harry said unbelievingly.

Hermione nodded.

"I just thought that since Ron was the Quidditch captain he would have at least tried to get you to appreciate flying on a broom."

"Well, Ron has tried to teach me, but he wasn't really good at teaching. He may be good at talking and explaining, but when it comes down to the real thing..." Hermione trailed off.

"Okay, I think I get the picture. I'll try to start from where Ron left off. You don't know what you're missing not being up there in the air."

"Why do you like flying so much?"

"Why do I like it so much? There are lots of reasons. One of the main reasons is the feeling of freedom I get. I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle and they always tried to restrict everything I did. When you're up in the air you have no boundary. You can go anywhere you want without anything standing in your way. When I'm up in the air, all my problems just dissolve away. Also there's the speed and the adrenaline rush you get afterwards."

Harry got off his broom and stumbled. He got his balance and walked towards Hermione.

"That was weird. If I spend more time on a broom, I'm afraid I might start walking like Krum."

"You know Viktor?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her, "Of course I know Krum, but not personally. He's an international Quidditch star. I don't think there isn't a person in the wizarding world that has never heard his name."

"Oh," Hermione said. She guessed that she couldn't ask Viktor if he knows Hale. Hermione did go to Bulgaria the summer after fourth year. There, she and Viktor realized that they could only be friends. They still write every now and then, but with Viktor's busy schedule it takes time before Hermione gets a response.

Harry wondered what happened between Hermione and Krum. He remembered that Krum liked her and invited her to Bulgaria. Harry didn't know what happened afterwards.

Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. He walked to the broom. Effortlessly he picked up Hermione by the waist and set her on the broom as she stared at him eyes wide. He ignored her, sat behind her on the broom and saw that she was gripping so hard on the broom handle that her knuckles were turning white.

"If you don't loosen your grip you might snap the handle in half," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and loosened her grip.

Harry put his hand over hers and he tilted the broom up. The broom rose up.

"You know, I find it funny that you can pronounce all the potion ingredients and spell correctly, but when it comes to a simple Quidditch term you can't. Why is that?"

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She was getting nervous. She looked down and saw that they were far from the ground.

"Quidditch is not something that I consider very important. Yes, I come to the games but the only reason is because my friends play."

Harry removed his hands, "Well, after today I'm going to make you realize that flying is great. After you learn to love flying, I'll move to Quidditch. Then maybe you could join a conversation about Quidditch without correcting people about historical error and you'll have fun."

Hermione seriously doubted that he could do all those things.

"You know, if you don't speed off I'm afraid that I might fall asleep. If I fall asleep I'll fall off the broom. If I fall of the broom, I might break a few bones. If I break a few bones, I'll end up in he hospital wing. If I end up in the hospital wing..."

"Okay fine!" Hermione yelled. She got annoyed at him and made the broom go faster.

Harry smiled; she did exactly what he wanted. He thought that Hermione didn't realized what she just did.

"Oh my god! It's going too fast!" Hermione exclaimed. She closed her eyes.

"Hermione, why are we leaving the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that he was right.

"I don't know," Hermione told him, "Are you steering the broom?"

"No, you are," Harry told her.

Hermione looked down at the handle and saw that Hale's hands were nowhere on the broom. She turned around to look at him.

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No, why would I fall off? You should turn the broom. We're going to crash into the wall."

Hermione turned to look in front of her. The castle was getting closer. She didn't know what to do.

"Hermione, just turn the broom," Harry told her. The castle wall was only ten feet away and they were still getting closer.

"Hermione..." Harry couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the handle and jerked the broom up. They were flying along the castle wall. He stopped the broom when they get away from the building.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around and glared at him, "What do you think?"

Harry laughed and made the broom do a somersault. He made the broom accelerate. Hermione closed her eyes; she didn't want to know how high up they were.

"Hermione, open your eyes," Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione did as she was told. She was immediately awed with the sight before her. The view was spectacular. The sunset was behind the castle was colorful. There were different shades of orange, red and pink. The castle looked different from this point of view.

"This is another reason why I love flying. From up here you could see things you've never seen before. Watching the sunset is great from up here. It's also relaxing," Harry told her.

"Ron never showed this to me before," Hermione told him, "Thank you Hale."

*_*_*_*_*

"Thank you Hale," Hermione said.

They were in the common room.

"It's okay. I should be thanking you for keeping me company. It gets lonely when I'm out there by myself. I haven't shared the sunset with anyone before."

"Then why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're a friend," Harry answered. He was telling the truth. He wanted to restore the friendship the three of them had, Ron, Hermione and him. Harry did realize that it could never happen. He talked to Hermione about Ron during their broom ride and she told him that things between Ron and her could never be the same. Too many things have happened. Harry wondered if telling them the truth could change things.

"Well, if I'm a friend…then you're my best friend. I don't have too many of those these days," Hermione told him.

Harry smiled and hugged her.

Hermione was surprised but she hugged him back. When she pulled away she saw that Hale had a silly grin on his face. She just shook her head and giggled at him.

"Um…thank you again. Good night Hale," Hermione told him.

"Good night."

Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs.

When he could no longer see Hermione, Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

*_*_*_*_*

Harry entered the boy's dorm and immediately saw Draco sitting by the window. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was already asleep. He looked at the wall clock and saw it was only ten o'clock. He didn't know that he and Hermione were out flying for that long. Classes ended at around four o'clock.

"How was your flying with Hermione?" Draco asked him.

Harry walked to him; "It was okay."

Draco nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about you and Katie. I didn't realize what I was doing. I had no intention to ruin your relationship with Katie."

Harry stared at him. He was still mad at what Draco did. All of this was the past; he'd have to forgive him eventually. Draco looked sincere about everything. Harry also knew that Draco never wanted to hurt Katie, he cared about her.

"All of this is past. We can't change anything. I have to move on, Katie did," Harry told him.

Draco stood up, "What happened?"

"Katie is dating someone. I just received a letter from her today. She said she is happy. The guy is one of Jimmy's racing partners, I think his name is Carl."

"Are you all right?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe that everything happened so fast. Just the night before Draco and Harry argued about Katie and now she's dating someone.

Harry sat down on his bed.

"I guess I am. I am happy for her; she deserves someone that could be there for her. With me an ocean away, I don't even know what's happening back there."

"I met Carl. He's a great guy, but he lives by himself. Don't worry, he won't take advantage of her. He has his own morals. The only bad thing about him is he races. If Katie goes out there and watches him, I'm sure she'll feint with fright."

"Did you try to commit suicide that day?" Harry asked. When Draco was talking about racing, Harry remembered his accident. From what Harry heard, Draco was riding his motorcycle and was almost hit by a truck. The bike flipped over, he fell off and the bike landed on top of him. Harry could still remember what happened when he came home. Everything was chaotic. The neighbors came up to him and told him his brother was in the hospital. Harry didn't know how to drive back then, so the neighbor drove him to the hospital. He could still smell the alcohol from the hospital and hear all the yelling. He could see Draco in bandages and have needles in his arms. Then Katie came; Harry could still hear her cries. Harry thought that if Draco were in the wizarding world, he could have gotten up and started walking in a week. Draco was unconscious for almost a month. His arm was broken in several places and he still had the scars indicating where.

"Do you know the meaning of accident?" Draco asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts, "I didn't mean for it to happen. The only reason that happened was because I was too preoccupied thinking about other things than paying attention to the road. Before I knew it, there was a truck in front of me." No matter how much he thought of suicide that day, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't be like _her_, the woman that didn't deserve his father's love.

"I'm scared to die," Draco admitted, "I'm not ready yet. There are so many things I need to do. I also didn't want to die as Lukas Rooke. I hate that name, and suicide is such a horrible way of dying."

Harry nodded. He held out his hand in front of Draco.

"The last time I did this, you pushed my hand away. Let's start over. Both of us had a hard time the past two years. I'm sick of fighting," Harry explained.

Draco took his hand and shook it. As Draco shook Harry's hand, he didn't know that this was the beginning of a friendship that would last a lifetime.

A/N: That's all folks. I did say that we are going to find out about Narcissa, but as I was typing this I could find the space to even mention her.

Thank you: I want to thank my beta, Blazefury. Go read her fics. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed, you guys pushed me to write this chap.

Next Chapter: Now, we find out about Narcissa's relationship with Draco. Was she a loving mother? Did she neglect him? Was she a good wife? We find out the answers to those question in the next chapter of, Die Some Other Day. (That sound like a soap opera.)


	9. Chapter 9: A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: Who thinks I'm J.K. Rowlings?

  
A/N: There are flashbacks in this chapter. Draco is around four when they happened.

Chapter 9: A Mother's Love.  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts to the first game of the year!" Dean Thomas yelled. He replaced Lee Jordan as the commentator in the Quidditch games. Professor McGonagall was pleased with him. He kept his "bad" language to a minimum; unlike Lee who was unable to keep it clean even during the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw games.  
  
"Today we'll see Gryffindor against Slytherin and what a game it will be. Gryffindor has a new seeker and this one's a gem. Will Gryffindor redeem themselves and win the Quidditch cup this year? Well, we just have to wait and see. In one corner in red its, Weasley, Weasley, Patil, Drew, Creevy, Creevy and last but not least ROOKE! In green it's, Goyle, Parkinson, Knott, Crabbe, Zabini, Baddock and Pritchard!" Dean introduced.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione. They were sitting in the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Thomas makes this sound like a boxing match," Draco told Hermione.  
  
"I guess it does, but you have to admit, he woke up a few people."  
  
Draco looked around the stand and saw that some people were sleeping. Seamus Finnegan had his head on Susan Bone's shoulder and was sleeping. He even saw that some people were doing homework. There were also some girls applying makeup.  
  
"This isn't a lively lot," Draco commented.  
  
"It isn't. I don't know what happened. Last year, Gryffindor went on a losing streak. In my fifth year we won all the games. A dedication to Harry, but last year we lost. We had to start  
with a brand new team and Ron was the only old player left. Naturally, he won the position as captain. I guess he couldn't really train them well, so they lost. The only game they were  
able to win was the one against Hufflepuff."  
  
Draco nodded at all the information. He looked out in the field and saw Ron standing in front of Greg Goyle. They shook hands and the whistle was blown. The balls were released and everyone shot up in the air.  
  
"And so it starts. Patil takes possession of the Quaffle. She passes it to Weasley. Oh, great maneuvering. Weasley just dodged a bludger...watch out! Where are the beaters? Weasley  
throws the Quaffle to Drew. Drew speeds off and...She scores! Ten points to Gryffindor and zero to Slytherin. It seems that Gryffindor has a new strategy."  
  
Draco watched the game with interest. Actually, he was watching only Ginny with interest. He ignored everybody else, even Harry.  
  
**"Little Draco, come with me."**

  
Draco's heart almost skipped a beat. That voice - he  
recognized it.  
  
** "Come Draco, let's fly."**  
  
**"S-scared."   
**  
Draco's heart was beating fast. He remembered that day as the memories came flooding back to him.  
  
***Flashback*  
  
Draco was holding a hand of a woman. He looked up and saw that she was wearing a white dress. He was glad to be with her. She had been gone for a long time because she was 'sick.'  
  
"Mother, where we go?" Draco asked. He looked up to see her  
face.  
  
"We will join him soon Draco. We will join your father," She told him. Draco had never seen her this happy before. Whenever he saw her in the hospital she was always staring out the window. She never noticed him.  
  
"But Father is in study room," Draco told her.  
  
She scowled and shook her head as she continued to walk, holding his hand. She then opened a door to one of the guestrooms. Draco looked around and saw two ropes hanging from the ceiling and wondered how they got there. They seemed to just float in the air. He then watched his mother take a chair by the window and pull it towards the  
ropes. Standing on top of the chair she gestured for Draco to come to her.  
  
"Come Draco, let's fly," she told him.  
  
Draco looked up at her and saw how high up she was. Scared, he backed away and  
shook his head.  
  
"S-scared," he stammered.  
  
"Draco," she coaxed, "I'm here. We can fly and join him," she was pointing out the window, "We will join him and we can be a happy family."  
  
"But father is in the study room," Draco insisted. Father was always in the study room doing work.  
  
Her demeanor changed. She suddenly dropped her facade and became mad.  
  
"Draco, come here!" she yelled.  
  
Draco shook his head and was on the verge of crying as his eyes glazed over with tears. She had never spoke to him like that before. She was the first person to ever yell at him.  
  
When she saw his tears, she softened her tone, "Draco, I am sorry. Don't cry. See look, I will fly."  
  
She wrapped the rope around her neck and secured it. With a smile she jumped off the chair.**

Somehow she was able to speak to him, "See Draco how I fly."  
  
Draco clapped his hands, delighted to see how his Mother was really flying. She didn't even have a broom.  
  
"Narcissa! Where are you?" A voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
Draco smiled; it was father. He ran out the door to get him so that he could show how mother could fly!  
  
Lucius walked down the hallway to look for Narcissa. Somehow she had gotten out of her room. He was worried about what she would do. He felt something bump his legs and when he looked down he saw Draco's arms wrapped around his leg. He looked down at the smiling face .  
  
"Father come, mother's flying," Draco told him excitedly.   
  
Lucius bent down and picked him up. "Is she really?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded enthusiastically, "Yes father. She wanted me come, but I scared. She can fly very high," Draco whispered conspiratorially while he gestured with his arms.  
  
Lucius started walking, "Where is she Draco?"  
  
Draco pointed to the guestroom.  
  
"In the room?" Lucius questioned.  
  
Draco nodded, "Mother has wings."  
  
Lucius was troubled. He spent no time asking Draco anymore questions. Holding Draco, he ran into the guest room. He was shocked at what he came upon. Narcissa was dangling in the room. He turned to Draco with eyes wide and breathing staggered.   
  
"See father. Mother's flying," Draco said excitedly.  
  
Lucius was shocked. "Draco don't look," he said, covering his eyes.  
  
"DOBBY!" Lucius yelled. He put Draco down and ran to Narcissa.  
  
"DOBBY!" he yelled once more. Cutting the rope he caught Narcissa and laid her in his lap. Dobby the house elf came in the room panting and ran to Lucius.  
  
"Master Lucius, is Missus Malfoy okay?" Dobby asked, concerned.  
  
Lucius touched Narcissa's neck to feel for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt it the weak pulse. She was still alive.  
  
"Take Draco to his room," Lucius told Dobby. Dobby nodded, scurried over to Draco and tried to usher him out.  
  
"Father, I wanna fly too," Draco said, pushing Dobby away.  
  
Lucius looked up at the child. What has the woman done to my son?  
  
"Go to your room Draco," Lucius said calmly.  
  
"But I wanna fly!"  
  
"Go now!"  
  
Tears welled up in Draco's eyes for the second time that day. Nodding slightly, he left the room.  
  
Lucius turned back to Narcissa. Running a hand through his hair, he summoned for another house elf. He told the house elf to contact St. Mungo's and send for  
a nurse. 

As he frantically tried to help Narcissa, he could still hear Draco talking to Dobby about how his mother could fly and how he wanted to fly with her to. Narcissa wanted her son to die with her. She wanted to kill his son. The woman he loved. The woman that didn't love him back.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Draco heard cheering and he stood up.  
  
"You do know that Slytherin just scored, right?" Hermione told him.  
  
Draco almost lost his balance and held onto the rail. 

Hermione got up to help him. "Are you all right?"  
  
Draco shook his head. He understood it now. That dream...  
  
"Lukas?"  
  
"I...I have to go," Draco told her and he ran out of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ginny heard some people yelling in the stands. She looked towards the Gryffindor area and saw Draco and Hermione standing up. Draco was leaning on the railing and Hermione was talking to him and suddenly he ran away.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Draco was stumbling down the corridors in the castle.  
  
**"She tried to kill him! My son!"**  
  
Draco covered his ears, but he could still hear the voices. He couldn't believe that after so many years he was hearing them again. He didn't remember any of this until today.  
  
Draco sank down to the floor, his back against the wall.  
  
**"You cannot send her there Lucius. They will ruin her."**  
  
**"If I don't send her away, who knows what she would do next? This is the second time!"**   
  
Draco closed his eyes and begged the voices to stop.  
  
** "Mother I can't breathe."   
  
"This is for your own good Draco. I'm doing this because I love you."   
**  
Draco brought a hand to his neck. He could still picture his mother above him. He was struggling to get her hands off his neck while Dobby was trying to pull her away. There was a lot of yelling. The door suddenly opened and Lucius rushed inside and pulled Narcissa away.  
  
**"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius pointed his wand towards her. He turned to Draco and took him into his arms."  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" Lucius asked, bringing his son closer to him.  
  
Draco had tears streaming down his face, "M...mother hurt me," he whimpered.  
  
Lucius wiped Draco's tears with his hand and looked down at his wife. Draco was shaking in his arms. The woman had to go; she was a danger to their son. **

  
*_*_*_*_  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
Ginny turned around and Seamus hugged her.

  
"So, where's the boyfriend?" Seamus asked. He noticed that Lukas was not around.  
  
Ginny looked around the common room and could not find Draco in the crowd.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny answered.  
  
She looked around and saw that Ron was in the middle of the common room passing out butterbeer. Ginny was happy to see that he was in a good mood. Ever since he broke up with Hermione, he had been rather gloomy.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned towards the voice and saw one of her roommates running down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's your boyfriend."  
  
"Lukas? Do you know where he is?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's in our dorm. He looks troubled. You should go to him."  
  
Ginny nodded and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and noticed that it was dark. She saw a figure sitting on her bed and assumed it was Draco. After closing the door, locking it and placing a silencing spell around the room she walked towards him and sat next to him. Without saying anything to her, he laid his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through it, knowing that it would relax him. 

After a while of sitting in tense silence, Ginny broke it, "Draco, are you okay?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything; he just shook his head.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
He finally sat up, Ginny was surprised to see him so pale.  
  
"I remembered my mother," Draco told her, his voice hoarse.  
  
Ginny heard something different in his voice. There was something in his voice that disturbed her. Ginny just realized he was talking about his mother. She remembered reading an  
article in the Daily Prophet saying that Narcissa Malfoy died. That was two years ago, two months after Draco supposedly died. Some say she died of a broken heart.  
  
Ginny moved closer to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother," Ginny told him.  
  
She was surprised to hear him laugh and pulled away from him to look at him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked. Ginny had a shocked expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Why did you laugh Draco? I meant it, it must be hard to lose a mother," Ginny told him.  
  
"I didn't know how it felt to have a mother. How would I know how it feels to lose one?" Draco asked her.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco looked down, "My mother was sick for as long as I can remember. She was always in St. Mungo's, and I was practically raised by house elves and my father."  
  
Draco looked up at her and smiled, "Sorry to bother you about this. I should be in a cheery mood; you guys won your first game. Congratulations."  
  
Ginny just stared at him. How could he act as if it was nothing? His mood changed so quickly. Not knowing what to do, she pushed the hair away from his face.  
  
Draco stared at her and saw how she looked concerned about him. He envied her. Whenever he saw the Weasley family together, they were always happy and laughing. They were one big happy family. Draco knew he could never have what the Weasley family had. His family was far to broken to be fixed. He had a mother who lived in her own little world. A father who was too busy trying to please his master. And Draco, he hid a secret. The reason why his mother never truly loved father.  
  
Ginny saw that Draco's eyes had a glazed look to them. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about his mother? Ginny suddenly realized that she barely knows a thing about Draco's past. He never talked about his family. She was wondering if Lucius was a bad father. The man seemed so cruel and he was always trying to make her father look bad.  
  
"What was it like to grow up in a big family?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
Ginny was surprised by the suddenness of his question.  
  
"Well, what can I say? It was fun because I was the youngest and only girl. Everyone tended to spoil me. I started to get lonely when my brothers went to school. When Ron went to school, I felt alone for the first time. When I finally did go to Hogwarts, Ron was too busy with Hermione and Harry to pay any attention to me. The only company I had was a dia..." Ginny stopped abruptly. She hadn't told anyone about it and she didn't want to. She rather didn't want to think about it, besides, bringing up what his father did to her didn't seem like a good thing.   
  
Draco looked up at her. A diary?  
  
"Did you keep a diary?" Draco asked. He wondered why she stopped talking about it. He knew a lot of people that kept diaries. He even remembered Harry keeping a diary in his second year. 

  
Draco saw that Ginny looked scared. Why didn't she answer him yet?  
  
He took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Are you all right? You don't have to talk about this if it bothers you," Draco told her. She looked reluctant to keep on talking.  
  
"No, I didn't keep a diary," Ginny answered. After her first year, Ginny couldn't even bear touching a diary. Tom haunted her too much. He still does. She remembered the day Bill gave her a diary for her birthday. For some reason, he didn't know about the chamber. She pretended to like the gift so Bill's feelings wouldn't be hurt. When he left, she immediately threw the diary in the fireplace and watched it burn.  
  
She poured her heart in the diary and it betrayed her. It used her and left her to die. She didn't want that to happen again.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny's forehead and he hugged her.  
  
"I don't find anything wrong about people keeping diaries," Draco told her.  
  
"That's not it," Ginny muttered. "What about you?" she asked, changing the subject. Draco noticed this, but decided to keep quiet.  
  
"What was it like growing up as a Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled, "I actually had a good childhood, despite the popular belief that I was abused. I was a Malfoy, so naturally father spoiled me. He gave me everything I ever wanted. I guess he did that because he wasn't there for me. He was always too busy with work and as I said before, my mother was in St.Mungo's. Remember Emily? I met her when I was six. Before that, I was always in my room with the house elves. They were my only playmates. What else can I say?"  
  
"Were you happy?" Ginny asked. She was saddened that he came from a family with so many problems.  
  
**"Why would you care about Draco? He isn't even your son!"**  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"You weren't happy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I was happy." Draco couldn't believe he was hearing voices again. He didn't know what triggered it this time.  
  
"Are you all right? You look sick," Ginny said. She felt his forehead; it was cold and Draco was shaking.  
  
"Oh my gosh Draco, you're shaking!" Ginny reached down and pulled the blanket around them.  
  
"I'm not cold. I just realized something. I never loved my mother."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione turned around to face him. She shook her head. Ron just stood there and Hermione didn't know what to say. She figured that it really was over between them.  
  
"Hey Ron! If you're looking for Ginny, she's in her room. You better not disturb her," Carol told him.  
  
Ron just nodded and Carol left. He faced Hermione.  
  
"We can't get back together, can we?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry Ron."  
  
Ron gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry too." With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What do you mean Draco? She's your mother, even though she wasn't there. How can you not love her?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Draco was still shivering in Ginny's arms. He hated being like this, looking weak. He thought that he was acting like a little kid.  
  
"She did so many things," Draco whispered.  
  
**"Don't look surprised Lucius. You know you cannot have a child."  
  
"Even if he's not my son, he's still a Malfoy and I love him."**  
  
Draco closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Ginny. She was  
worried about him; he never acted like this. He looked so vulnerable.  
  
"How can you love a mother that tried to kill you?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harry turned around and faced Ron. He could see that Ron was hostile towards him. Harry heard people talking, saying that Hermione broke up with Ron because of him. Ron seemed to believe that. Hermione and Harry together, walking to class didn't dissuade anyone.  
  
"Hullo Ron," Harry greeted.  
  
"I don't like you," Ron said.  
  
Harry was surprised that he was straightforward. He didn't need Ron to tell him that to find out. Ron was always glaring at him.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Rooke. If you hurt Hermione, I will kill you," Ron threatened.  
  
"What are you talking about? I won't hurt Hermione. I'm not even dating her, we're only friends," Harry told him. He looked over at Hermione, he never even thought of her in a romantic way.   
  
"Who do you think that you're fooling? Whether you're dating her or not, if you hurt her, I will come after you."  
  
"I will never hurt Hermione," Harry told him.  
  
"Why are you Rookes' so sure?" Ron asked. Lukas told him the same thing about Ginny, now Hale was saying this about Hermione.  
  
"Just take care of her," Ron whispered. He still cared about Hermione. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to yell. He wanted to get revenge against Rooke, but he couldn't. He knew it was wrong, and Hale looked clue-less. Maybe he really did have a problem with anger. Hermione wasn't a saint; she wouldn't always forgive you Ron.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Surely she didn't just hear Draco say his mother tried to kill him.  
  
"The reason I left the Quidditch game was because I remembered the first time my mother beckoned me to fly with her. She took me inside a guestroom and hanged herself. She wanted me to come with her and do the same thing," Draco told her.  
  
Ginny was shocked, she stared at him and realized that he was holding onto her shirt.  
  
"I watched her. I watched her hang thinking that she was flying."  
  
"Oh my god," Ginny exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Draco went through this. She remembered her father telling her that the Malfoys' were a crazy family; did her father know about this? She knew the answer was probably no. Lucius Malfoy would have  
covered everything up. Where was he when all of this happened? Was he too busy to notice what happened to his son?  
  
"I didn't love my mother, but I loved my father," Draco said. Ginny looked down at him. And saw that he finally stopped shaking.  
  
"He wasn't there that much, but when he was I was always so happy. When he finished work he would come to my room and play with me. I idolized my father and I wanted to be exactly like him. He is a great man."  
  
"Lucius is not great," Ginny she replied harshly.  
  
Draco finally looked up at her.  
  
"Don't judge people you don't know," Draco warned her, "You know nothing about him."  
  
Ginny glared at him, "What about you? How much do you know about your father?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I would know my father more than you would. I grew up with the man. He may have faults, but he isn't evil."  
  
"Isn't evil? How can you call the person that tried to kill me great?" Ginny countered, then realized what she said. Her eyes widened and her hand came to clamp over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she said that, but she couldn't hold it back. She couldn't stand there listening to Draco talk about a father that pays his way around to make him seem like a good guy. From what Ginny heard, Lucius gave his son toys to keep him quiet and content.   
  
Draco was surprised. Father tried to kill Ginny? How? Father is not capable of killing. He just isn't. He may play around with people, but he could never kill.  
  
"What are you saying?" he hissed.   
  
Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to tell Draco about the diary and the chamber. She didn't want him to think badly about her. She remembered that Draco said he wanted to be exactly like his father, she wished that he didn't anymore. She didn't want him to be anything like Lucius. Her chest suddenly seemed to tight and the world a bit small  
  
Draco stroked her hair, "Ginny?"  
  
This time it was Ginny that snuggled closer to Draco.  
  
"Please don't hate me," Ginny whispered.  
  
"I won't hate you Ginny, I promise. What did my father do?"  
  
"He made me do terrible things," Ginny said. She knew that she  
couldn't hide it anymore now that she mentioned it.  
  
"It...it was me that opened the chamber in your second year."  
  
Draco didn't know how to react. He already knew that, but he  
didn't know how she did it. The only reason he found out was  
because two years ago Voldemort told the seventh year Death  
Eaters about it. Voldemort told them that Ginny was a special  
girl that he didn't want harmed. When the seventh years  
questioned Voldemort about it, he told them that it was she that  
opened the chamber. The seventh years told him because they  
expected him to get close to Ginny in his fifth year. Somehow  
the news leaked and the other Slytherins found out.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"Remember that day in Flourish and Blotts when Gildroy Lockhart  
was signing autographs? Our fathers were there. Sometime  
during that day your father slipped a diary into my cauldron  
with my other books. It was a special diary," Ginny said. As  
she spoke the memories were rushing back to her. All the  
memories she tried to forget.  
  
"The diary was special. It wrote back to me. You don't know  
how lonely I was that year and the diary was the only thing that  
kept me company. In the diary I met Tom."  
  
"The same Tom that showed you the spring?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and she couldn't believe that he still remembered.  
  
"That was the only good thing he did for me. He made me do  
terrible things Draco. So many terrible things," Ginny told  
him.  
  
"Please don't hate me," Ginny asked. She was crying now. She  
was wishing that Draco wouldn't leave her because of all the  
things she did.  
  
"I don't hate you Ginny," Draco reassured her. He still  
couldn't believe that his father did this.  
  
"How can you love a man like him?" Ginny asked, looking up at  
him.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, "He was good to me. If he were some  
other Malfoy, he would have thrown me out in the streets or some  
orphanage, but he didn't. He loved me like his own son."  
  
Ginny was confused, like his own son? What was he talking  
about?  
  
Draco saw that Ginny looked confused, "I'm a love-child of an  
affair my mother had when father was abroad."  
  
Draco smiled sadly, "That's a secret of course. The only reason  
I found out was because I over heard my aunt talking with  
father. He loves me, he really does."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. How can that happen? Draco  
looks similar to Lucius.  
  
Draco continued to talk, "My mother and father had an arranged  
marriage. Her family was in financial trouble and her father  
arranged for her to marry Lucius. It sounds old fashioned, but  
it still happens with some of the old Slytherin families."  
  
"Does Lucius know that you found out?" Ginny asked. Draco shook  
his head. She still wondered how all of this could happen. She  
didn't know that Draco had so many problems. She wondered how  
much damage this has done to him. Ginny didn't know what to do  
if all of this happened to her. This must be hard for Draco to  
know he's a child of an affair. His mother was also crazy. How  
could she think of killing her son? Ginny remembered her mother  
telling her that she would die if anything bad ever happened to  
her. What about Narcissa? What would make her want to do that  
to her son?  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" Ginny asked. What do you think  
Ginny? Of course he's not all right.  
  
Draco hugged her closer.  
  
"I'm okay."  
**  
"You have to do something Lucius. If he remembers all of  
this, he could have a trauma."  
  
"What do I have to do Doctor?" Lucius asked.   
  
"Bring him to me. I can do something."**  
  
Draco buried his face in her hair. Her hair smelled of  
strawberry and he smiled. He actually had a good memory, as he  
smelled her hair. It was of Emily. Whenever he thinks of Emily  
it's usually a good memory. The only bad memory of her was her  
death. Draco just realized that his life is focused on death.   
His mother's lover died, his mother tried to kill him, Emily  
died, Ginny almost died in the chamber, he faked his death, and  
his mother died. So many deaths.  
  
"Do you know do reason my mother gave me when she tried to kill  
me? Do you know what she told me?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. She had no idea what Narcissa would say.  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you," Draco whispered in her  
hair, "Those were her exact words. I remember when my mother sent me sweets during school. I was happy then. I wrote to her so many times thanking her, but she never wrote back. I didn't know what to think. When I came home for the summer, she was always locked up in her room refusing to let anyone in. I never really knew her. She could never told me she loved me again."

  
"Draco," Ginny whispered. She rubbed his back. She remembered  
the day in her third year when Draco was turned into a ferret.   
Draco was insulting Harry and Harry said something about his  
mother. Was Draco thinking all about this stuff at the time?  
  
Draco pulled away and smiled at her, "Thank you for listening to  
me. You're the first person I ever told any of this."  
  
Ginny cupped his cheek with her hand, "Thank you for listening  
to me too. I never talk about the chamber with anyone."  
  
Draco kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you," Draco  
told her.  
  
Ginny in turn gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What are you three still doing up?" Hermione asked the three  
girls in the common room.  
  
"We would be in our beds, sleeping, if Ginny would unlock the  
door," A girl answered.  
  
"Ginny? What about her? Is she all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who knows? Her boyfriend was in our room and then Ginny went  
up there. I haven't seen any of them since."  
  
Hermione thought about what she just heard. Ginny and Lukas  
wouldn't do anything frowned upon, she was sure of that. She  
started walking up the stairs and beckoned for the girls to  
follow her. When she was in front of the sixth year's dorm, she  
tried to open the door but she couldn't.  
  
"Alohamora," Hermione said, pointing her wand towards the door.   
Nothing happened. She started knocking on the door.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up," Draco gently shook Ginny. He rubbed his  
eyes, he guessed that he fell asleep. Ginny apparently did too.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Draco. She seemed  
to wake up with him often. She was shaken from her thoughts  
when she heard a knocking at the door.  
  
"Ginny, open the door!"  
  
Ginny got up and unlocked the door. She opened it and was  
greeted by Hermione.  
  
Hermione was relieved when the door finally opened. The relief  
was washed away when she saw Lukas on Ginny's bed. The guy was  
sitting up with his arms crossed, smirking at her. Hermione was  
taken aback by the smirk.  
  
"What is a boy doing in a girl's dorm?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Draco got up and walked next to Ginny. "We were just talking.   
We just wanted some privacy," Draco answered. He held back the urged to make a witty comment, he didn't want to embarrass Ginny or make Hermione think badly about him.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "You know that it's forbidden  
for a boy to even enter the girl's hallway. I better not find  
you anywhere around here."  
  
Draco nodded. He turned to Ginny, kissed her on the forehead  
and said good night.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away. She still couldn't forget the  
image of him smirking. There was something familiar about it.   
She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She turned to  
Ginny and gave her a scolding look.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Draco opened the door to the boy's dorm and was not surprised to  
see that Harry was still awake. Harry was usually awake until  
midnight; staring out the window.  
  
"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Harry asked him, "What have  
you been doing?"  
  
"It's only eleven _Dad_," Draco answered sarcastically. He sat  
across from Harry on the window.  
  
"What are you still doing up?" Draco asked. He always wanted to  
know the answer to that question. What was bothering the great  
Harry Potter?  
  
"Don't you ever wonder how things would be if we never left?" Harry  
asked.  
  
"Um, no. If we never left, you would be dead and I would be  
sleeping the Slytherin dorm right now."  
  
"No that's not it. How would things be if I didn't 'die' and  
you are still in Slytherin? Would Ron, Hermione and I still be  
together?" Harry asked. He has been thinking about this for the  
past week.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Weasley and Granger would still be friends  
and you would end up with her. But then you'd push her away  
saying that she'd be in danger if she were your girlfriend,"  
Draco said.  
  
"Be serious," Harry told him. He was mad that Draco was kidding  
around.  
  
Draco looked up at him and stared him in the eye, "I am  
serious."  
  
Harry was confused. Why would Draco think that he'd end up with  
Hermione? Hermione didn't even like him back then. He always  
knew that Ron liked Hermione, so Hermione was just a friend to  
him and nothing more. Besides, why would Hermione go out with  
Ron if she didn't like him? People just don't date to see if  
it's fun, especially if they're best friends.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need your glasses?" Draco asked. He  
couldn't believe how blind Harry was. How could he not see that  
Hermione liked Harry back then and now?  
  
"Never mind," Draco said, "I'm going to bed."  
  
Draco left Harry pondering about what he said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Draco suddenly woke up. The mark on his arm was burning. He  
lifted his sleeve and saw that it was glowing. Voldemort was  
summoning him. Draco ran to his trunk and quickly took out the  
Death Eater garment. He was silently hoping that nobody wakes  
up while he looks like a death eater. When he finished changing  
he heard a tapping at the window and saw a large, black eagle  
owl. He walked to the window and opened it. The owl dropped a  
packaged in front of him and flew off. Draco picked up the  
package and saw a Dark Mark on it; quickly opening it he saw something fall out and picked it up. Draco then felt a pull and was transported away.  
  
Draco thought he was lucky when he landed on his feet. He hated  
portkey travel; he always fell down. He looked around his  
surroundings and saw he was in a village. He was shocked at  
what he saw. Most of the houses were on fire and he could hear  
screams. He saw a figure in red robes walking towards him and immediately knew who it was.  
Quickly, Draco bowed and kissed the hem of the man's robes.  
  
"Rise."  
  
Draco got up and pulled down his hood.  
  
"I have not seen you in some time, young Rooke," Voldemort  
greeted him.  
  
"Master, why is the village in flames?" Draco asked.  
  
Voldemort smiled, "We will show everyone that we have risen. We  
have not become weaker, but instead we have gotten stronger."  
  
"Show your worth, young Rooke. You know what to do," Voldemort  
told him.  
  
Draco nodded and Voldemort left him. Draco looked at the house  
behind him. It was the only one that was not lit up in flames.   
He walked towards it. The screams were bothering him. He  
didn't even want to imagine what the other Death Eaters were  
doing. He knew that some of the men wanted to play around with  
the women. Some of these people didn't care about their  
victims. They killed for fun. In the past two years, they even  
killed children. Draco hated them for that. Those kids did not  
even get a chance to live. They didn't even understand what was  
going on. Draco opened the door and saw that everything was  
messy. Furniture was flipped over and glass was broken.   
Someone already came here. Draco walked through the house; the  
silence was getting to him. He stepped over something and he  
looked down. It was a person. Draco bent down to feel his  
pulse, there was nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.  
  
He got up and walked to the kitchen, it was also messy. He cast  
a spell and all the cupboards and drawers open. Draco walked  
around the kitchen, when he could not find anyone in there he  
left and walked up the stairs. He entered the door nearest to  
him. It was a child's room. The sheets were colorful and there  
were drawings on the walls. There were also stuff animals and  
toys.  
  
"Shh, quiet."  
  
Draco looked towards the voice. It was coming from the closet.   
He walked quietly towards it and he opened the door. He saw two  
children huddled together. It was a boy and girl, the boy  
looked older. The boy reached behind him and pointed a gun  
towards Draco.  
  
"Don't come closer," he told him.  
  
Draco pocketed his wand and held his hands in front of him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Where are your parents?" Draco  
asked.  
  
Draco could see that the boy was holding tears back.  
  
"Your people killed him! Leave now or I'll shoot!"  
  
"Whoever you are, stay away from my children!" A voice yelled.  
  
Draco turned around and saw a woman holding a rifle towards him.  
  
"I mean no harm. I'm here to help you," Draco said calmly.  
  
"How do I know that? The people you are with are the ones that  
killed my husband!" The woman yelled.  
  
"I'm not with them. As I said, I'm here to help. Please  
believe me," Draco asked.  
  
The woman still had the rifle pointed at him, "You're like them,  
aren't you? You have that stick that makes the green light."  
  
"I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"What guarantee do I have that my children and I will be safe if  
we go with you?"  
  
"You just have to trust me," Draco told her.  
  
The woman thought for a moment. Draco turned to the kids and  
said they could go to their mother. They immediately rushed to  
her. The woman put the rifle down and hugged her children.  
  
"Please help us get out of here," The woman asked.  
  
Draco nodded and he took the invisibility cloak he hid and  
showed it to them.  
  
"This is an invisibility cloak, it will help hide you three from  
the other people," Draco explained, "Just wrap it around  
yourselves. We are going to walk out of here. All you need to  
do is stay quiet so they won't notice you. When everyone leaves  
help will come. They will bring you to a safe place."  
  
The woman nodded. Draco wrapped the cloak around them. He got  
up and held his wand towards the ground and said the killing  
curse. After three green flashes he turned towards where they  
were the last time he saw them.  
  
"Okay, just follow me," Draco told them, "Hold onto my shoulder  
so I know where you are."  
  
Draco walked out of the house, with a hand on his shoulder.   
When he got out he saw that Voldemort was standing in the middle  
of the street.  
  
"Just stay here," He said, without turning around.  
  
"Good job young Rooke," Voldemort told him.  
  
"Master, where is everyone?"  
  
"They already left. You took long. I hope there wasn't any  
trouble."  
  
"There wasn't any Master."  
  
"Good, here's a portkey to Hogsmeade. It's the closet we could  
make to Hogwarts," Voldemort told him handing him a box.  
  
"Is there anything that you need?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"No Master."  
  
"Good, I'll be leaving," Voldemort said. He held out his wand  
towards the sky. He muttered something and the Dark Mark was  
sent up. Voldemort turned to Draco and with a POP he was gone.  
  
Draco walked towards the house.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Draco asked. He wasn't sure if they  
heard him.  
  
"It's okay now, you could take off the cloak," Draco told them.  
  
The woman did what Draco said and he saw them.  
  
"Are they gone?" she asked. Draco nodded. She looked up in the  
sky and saw the Dark Mark. She was about to comment but she saw  
people appearing in the streets.  
  
Draco looked in the streets. He wasn't sure whether to apparate  
away or stay. When he saw Sirius and Arabella Figg in the  
group, he knew it was the Order.  
  
Sirius looked around the village. He was shocked; the Dark Mark  
was in the air. This scene was like the ones that were common  
twenty years ago. He looked ahead of him and saw a Death Eater  
and muggles. He brought his wand up and was about to curse the  
Death Eater but he felt a hand pull his arm away. He turned  
around and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, there's a Death Eater. He's going to get away," Sirius  
told him.  
  
"It is okay Sirius. I know him," Dumbledore told him.   
  
Draco was relieved to see Dumbledore. At least there was  
someone that would be at his side to back him up. He saw  
Dumbledore walking towards him.  
  
"Headmaster. I'm sorry I came late. I couldn't stop anything,"  
Draco tried to explain when Dumbledore was in front of him.  
  
"It is all right Lukas. There is nothing to be done now. I see  
that you've help some people," Dumbledore said. Draco nodded.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Sirius yelled. He strode  
towards him.  
  
"I knew it Albus, he cannot be trusted," Sirius said, "Look what  
he did!"  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? You don't even  
know what happened," Draco retorted.  
  
"What would a person think if they came to a village with a Dark  
Mark over it and a Death Eater standing under it?" Sirius  
asked. Ms. Figg walked to Sirius and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Lukas has a point Sirius. We don't know what happened," She  
said, defending Lukas.  
  
Sirius turned to her and glared at her.  
  
"Sirius, calm down. I'm sure Lukas has an explanation,"  
Dumbledore told him. He turned to Draco and nodded at him.  
  
"I felt the Mark burning. I knew he was summoning me so I  
changed. Then I heard an owl tapping on the window in my room.   
It was carrying a package and before I knew it I was transported  
here. Everything was already in flames by the time I got here.   
I couldn't do anything," Draco explained.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Sirius looked towards the woman that just talked. She took a  
step towards him.  
  
"Um...Lukas here saved my children and me. He was the last to  
arrive, I saw him outside the window of our house. He didn't  
harm any of my children or me," The woman informed them.  
  
A man in robes ran towards the group.  
  
"Dumbledore, there are no survivors. Everyone is dead," the man  
said.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "This is a great tragedy. All we  
could do now is put out the flames."  
  
Dumbledore looked around the village. This is a sad day indeed.   
Just when the wizarding world is thinking that Voldemort is  
almost defeated, this had to happen. Dumbledore turned to  
Draco.  
  
"You should go now Lukas. Everything can be is under control  
now," Dumbledore told him, "There is a lot of work to be done  
here. You should rest."  
  
Dumbledore reached in his robe took out a bag. He gave it to  
Draco.  
  
"This is a portkey to my office. Use it," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Wait! I'm not finished with him," Sirius said.  
  
"What do you want to know Black?" Draco asked, he was starting  
to get annoyed.  
  
"Sirius, now is not the time. Mr. Rooke has to return to  
Hogwarts before anyone notices that he is missing," Dumbledore  
told him. Sirius looked as if he wanted to talk back, but he  
didn't do anything.  
  
When Draco thought that he had nothing else to say he opened the  
bag. The woman grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for helping my children and me. I don't  
know what I would have done if I lost them," She said.  
  
"You're welcome," Draco responded. He reached in the bag and  
was transported away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Draco fell down and looked around him. He was in Dumbledore's  
office. He brushed the dust off himself and walked to the door.   
He opened the door, went out and walked towards the tower. When  
he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he was not surprised to  
find her sleeping. He cleared his throat. The Fat Lady opened  
her eyes and almost fell off her chair at the sight off him.  
  
"Dear me, what are you doing up? And what are you wearing? You  
look like a Death Eater," The Fat Lady commented.  
  
"Gryffindor wins," Draco said.  
  
The Fat Lady narrowed her eyes at him, but she opened to the  
common room.  
  
"Thank you," Draco told her as he entered through the portrait  
hole.  
  
When Draco entered the boy's dorm he just wanted to go to his  
bed and sleep, but he had to change. He couldn't risk anybody  
seeing him in Death Eater robes. He finished changing and went  
to his bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. He was  
thinking about that woman in the village. She would have killed  
to protect her children. What about his mother, would she have  
protected him if the occasion called for it? Draco scoffed, she  
probably would have pushed him towards the attacker and told the  
person to kill him.  
  
Draco sat up. With all the thoughts plaguing his mind, he  
couldn't sleep.  
  
"Are you happy mother? Are you with him?" He asked nobody. He  
put his head in his hands.  
  
"What did he do to make you love him like that? Wasn't Lucius  
good enough for you?"  
  
"**Draco, Lucius is a bad, bad man."**  
  
Draco shook his head. Father was never bad to him and he never  
harmed him. Draco guessed he could understand her. She did  
blame Lucius for her lover's death.  
  
Draco found her diary and read it when he was eleven. He knew  
it was wrong, but he had a feeling that there was something in  
there that was important. He also wanted to find out who his  
real father was and he did.  
  
Draco heard the door open. He laid back, pulled the blanket up  
and pretended to be asleep. He could hear the footsteps.   
Someone pulled the curtains of his bed. The person sat down,  
pulled the blanket and slipped in next to him. He could feel a  
hand run down his face. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I thought you were sleeping," Ginny said.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?" Draco asked. She nodded. He wrapped  
his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, actually you didn't. I was already awake when you came  
in."  
  
Ginny was going to wrap her arms around his neck, but when she  
brushed his shoulder he winced.  
  
Draco sucked in a breath. His arm was still tender around the  
mark.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"The mark just hurts," Draco told her.  
  
"Why? Is he summoning you?"  
  
"Actually, I just came back from a 'mission'. You'll probably  
read about it in the papers. A village was attacked and there  
are only three survivors."  
  
"That's terrible. Are you okay, did you get hurt?" Ginny  
asked. She was worried about him.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Ginny, can I tell you something?" Draco asked out of the blue.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"This thing's been bugging me. I know who my father is," Draco  
told her.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, "You do?"  
  
Draco nodded, "His name was Gabriel Malfoy. Lucius' younger  
brother."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. So that's why he looks similar to Lucius.   
The man is actually his uncle. She was confused though, she has  
never heard of Gabriel Malfoy. No one has ever mentioned him  
before.  
  
"He died before I was born. He was a Death Eater, killed during  
the war," Draco told her, "Narcissa blamed Lucius because he  
convinced him to join Voldemort. I guess that when Gabriel  
died, she lost her mind. Father told me that Mother had a  
disease, and that's why she was in St. Mungo's. I didn't know  
that he was talking about insanity."  
  
"Draco, why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You wanted to know about my past, right? I'm telling you,"  
Draco answered.  
  
Ginny buried her face in his chest and held him tighter.  
  
"How can you deal with all of this?" Ginny muttered against his  
chest.  
  
"I had _a lot _of therapy when I was younger. It made me forget  
about all of this until now. Even now, there are some blanks in  
my memory but it'll all get back to me eventually."  
  
Draco moved so he could pull the curtains around his bed. He  
didn't want to be bothered in the morning. He was so glad that  
it was Sunday, nobody would bother him about waking up. Draco  
looked down at Ginny and ran his fingers through her hair. She  
made him remember so many things. All the things he tried to  
forget and he actually thanked her for that. Forgetting doesn't  
make the pain go away, it only makes things worse. He wondered  
what Ginny is thinking of him now. He remembered that in the  
beginning of the school year Ginny wanted to 'help' him. He  
didn't know back then how much he needed that help. Draco  
kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't believe that she is  
still with him, after all he said to her in the past and in the  
beginning of the school year. In the beginning he tried his  
best to push her away and when that didn't work he just gave up,  
and he started spending time with her.  
  
Draco saw that she was wearing the gold chain he gave back to  
her and he fingered it.  
  
"You aren't going to take it from me again are you?" Ginny  
asked.  
  
"You're still awake?" Draco asked. She'd been silent and Draco  
thought she fell asleep.  
  
Ginny looked up at him; "Yes I'm still awake."  
  
Draco didn't say anything, he just continued to play with her  
necklace.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for being my friend."  
  
He felt her smile against his shoulder and whispered, "You're welcome."

A/N: 1) Draco found out about Harry having a diary during the Chamber of Secrets. Remember when the dwarf delivered that singing valentines? The dwarf ripped Harry's bag to stop him from walking away and Draco was around. The diary dropped and Draco picked it up, thinking it belonged to Harry.

2) If you're wondering why Draco said he doesn't know how it feels like to have a mother: Narcissa was declared sane before he entered Hogwarts. She was the one that sent him sweets when he was in school, probably to keep up with appearances.

3) People are still commenting about Dudley not being magical. We all know that in the _books_ Dudley is not magical, will never be magical and hates magic. Here's my opinion, the Harry Potter books are in well…Harry's point of view. We never see the story how someone else sees it. Someone said that the longer a person goes without proper training in magic, the more it'll try to show up. We don't know if that happened to Dudley already. If it has happened, his parents would probably give him some funky reason. Harry couldn't explain the powers he had when he was younger, how could Dudley? It's understandable that a some people hat his guts, I do too. But if Draco could turn into a suave hero in a lot of stories out there from a skinny, bigoted, fat faced boy, why can't Dudley appreciate and have magic?

Thank you:

Blazefury: Thanks for being a wonderful beta and reveiwer.

Muirnin: I can't believe you actually reviewed all the chapters. Thanks a lot.

Isis: D/G is my favorite ship too.

Kori Lewis: I hope you liked this chapter.

Rosandra May: There will be more D/G scenes.

fernanda: Sorry if you're disappointed about this being a H/Hr.

hpdancer92: Finally, don't you think? It took Draco and Ginny long enough.

Turquoisetears: I hoped you liked this. If you have any questions feel free to ask them.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

****

Disclaimer: All the characters (except for the ones that I made up, you guys could distinguish who they are) and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

Draco's head was lolling to the side. He didn't get any sleep the day before and now he was having a hard time trying to stay awake. Someone kicked him under the table. Draco turned his head and glared at Hermione.

"Don't go to sleep, we're in Potions," Hermione whispered.

"Ms. Granger! What was so important you had to disrupt my lecture?" Professor Snape snapped.

"N-nothing sir," Hermione stuttered back.

Snape gave her one last glare before continuing to talk.

Harry looked at Draco. He had been having a hard time sleeping lately and Harry didn't know why. Usually it had something to do with Ginny or Katie, but when he asked Draco about it he said it was neither one of them. Harry told Ginny about Draco's problem and she started sleeping next to the guy. The only problem was that Ginny had to wait until everyone fell asleep before going into the boy's dorm. She would have wait a long time, sometimes falling asleep before she could get to the boy's dorm room.

"Mr. Rooke! I asked you a question," Snape yelled.

Both Harry and Draco stood up. They didn't know whom Snape was referring to.

"Not you Lukas. Your brother."

Draco sat down, crossed his arms on the table and put his head down. Snape ignored his actions and stared straight at Harry.

"Rooke, what is the main ingredient for Wolfsbane Potion?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at Hermione but she couldn't help him. Draco was probably asleep. He turned back to Snape.

"I don't know sir."

  
"Tsk, tsk. It's a shame you don't pay any attention in my class Mr. Rooke," Snape paused, "Does anyone else have the answer? Nobody? Ms. Granger, would you like to grace us with your knowledge?"

"N-no sir," Hermione answered. In the normal circumstance she would have immediately raised her hand and answered, but the answer flitted away from her mind. She saw something on Hale's forehead. It was some sort of mark, but before she could take a closer look it disappeared.

"Now that's a surprise. Ms. Granger doesn't know the answer to everything," Snape commented, "If no one is going to answer then homework is a four feet essay on Wolfsbane. You can write about any topic concerning that subject. Are there any questions? If not, you are all dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and rushed to the door.

"Both Mr. Rookes stay behind."

Hermione walked to Harry. "I'll save you a seat in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and she walked away. Snape walked towards the two boys. He pointed his wand towards the door and muttered a spell. The door closed and Harry heard a click. He assumed that Snape locked the door. Snape looked around the room to make sure nobody but the three of them were inside. When he was satisfied he turned to Harry.

"Potter, wake up Draco," Snape ordered. Harry knew better than to talk back so he gently shook Draco.

"Hey Draco, wake up," Harry said.

Draco slowly sat up and looked around the room. He was surprise to see that almost everybody was gone.

"Is class over?" Draco asked.

"It is Draco. Are you tired from the mission?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded and Harry was confused.

"What mission?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort summons me every now and then. Nightmares aren't the only thing keeping me awake," Draco explained.

"Nightmares? How long has this been happening?" Snape questioned.

"Two weeks I think," Draco answered, scratching his head.

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have given you a dreamless sleep draught," Snape told him.

"I don't know."

Snape shook his head at him, "I'll make some for you. And you Mr. Potter, is your scar hurting? I thought I saw it for a moment."

Harry brought a hand to his forehead. The scar was still there; it was just invisible. When they went to America he just left his scar alone. When people questioned him about it, he answered that he got it in an accident. When they came back to England they had to make it invisible. A seventeen-year-old boy with a lightning bolt scar would be suspicious.

"It's just itching. It doesn't hurt much," Harry answered.

Snape frowned, "Are you sure Potter? If it hurts go to the Headmaster."

"Yes Professor. Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

Snape shook his head, "No, you may go. Draco, I suggest you catch up on sleep."

"Yes sir," Draco answered.

Harry and Draco put their things in their bags. They walked to the door and opened it. Draco shook his head, trying to stay awake. Harry saw Ginny walking with her friends and he waved at her. Ginny saw him and walked towards him. She hugged Draco and brushed the hair away from his face.

"You guys going to the Great Hall?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, want to walk with us?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and the three of them walked to the Great Hall.

Someone in the shadows dropped their books.

"Harry?"

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Poor guy."

Ginny was rubbing Draco's back. He was sleeping again.

"What kind of nightmares is he having? And why doesn't he just go to your room?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I should be the one telling you about his dreams. They're personal and he can't go to my room. Hermione found him sleeping with me one day and she forbade Draco to even step in the hallway of the girl's dorm. Now Hermione monitors the hallway until midnight. I don't understand her, Draco and I aren't doing anything except sleep," Ginny whispered so only Harry would hear.

"Remember to call him Lukas out here, and speaking of Hermione, where is she? She said that she would save us seats, but she isn't even here," Harry observed.

"There she is," Ginny pointed out. 

Hermione just walked in the Great Hall. Harry waved at her and she didn't do anything but stare at him. Harry got up and walked to her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale," Harry said.

Hermione looked into his eyes. He can't be Harry, he just can't be. After she left Hale and Lukas in the Potions' classroom, she realized that she forgot her book. She walked back to the class and heard them talking. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she just heard Snape address someone Potter and a scar. Afterwards, she also heard the name Draco. She recognized Hale voice responding to Snape when Snape was referring to Harry. Hermione wondered if Hale and Lukas could be Harry and Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you sick?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't save seats. I had to get something in the tower."

She decided not to say anything. If Hale is Harry, then why hasn't he said anything?

"Okay, come on. Let's eat," Harry said. He watched Hermione. She seems busy thinking about something. Harry wished he knew what it was. Hermione and Harry walked to the Gryffindor table together. He tried to start up a conversation, but Hermione didn't seem interested. Harry gave up and became silent.

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked Ginny, gesturing to Draco.

"Lukas is fine. He's just tired."

'Could Lukas be Malfoy?' Hermione asked herself. If he is, does Ginny know? She probably doesn't, Hermione thought. She knew how much Ginny hated Malfoy. Everyone didn't like him. Hermione knew she definitely didn't. Ginny really loves Lukas and Hermione was worried about what would happen if he really is Malfoy.

Hermione saw Ginny whispering something Lukas' ear. He turned his head and smiled at Ginny. Ginny leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione saw Ron glaring at Lukas and Ginny. She didn't feel comfortable in the Great Hall so she got up. Hale also got up.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Um…yes," Hermione answered.

"I'll go with you," Harry said.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to class now."

Before Harry could say anything, she walked away. He stared after her. Why would she want to leave now? They still had twenty minutes before classes start. He fell back on his chair.

"What do you think is wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure," Ginny answered.

"Maybe she realizes that she's falling for you," Draco suggested.

Harry turned and faced him. "What? And when did you wake up?"

"You heard me. You guys are 'best friends' and she probably doesn't want to ruin that. She's probably afraid that if it becomes more than that, your friendship will be jeopardized," Draco explained.

Harry stared at him unbelievingly, "Where did you get _that _idea? And are you joshing me?"

Ginny turned to Draco and giggled, "Hale has a point. Where did you get that idea? You also know that Hermione doesn't like him like that. She's still getting over Ron."

"I'm just being practical," Draco tried to defend himself. Ginny burst into laughter and Draco glared at her.

"Guys, this is not funny," Harry said. He was mad at Draco for not taking this seriously.

"Hey, you asked what we thought was wrong with Hermione and that's what I think," Draco told him.

Harry shook his head and sighed. He really was worried about Hermione. Why did she stare at him the way she did when she entered the Great Hall?

"I'm going to class. What about you two?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"Okay, we're going with you," Draco told him. He got up and helped Ginny to her feet. They left the Great Hall with Harry who was talking about Hermione. Draco shook his head at him. Potter really is daft. He probably doesn't realize what he feels for Hermione.

*_*_*_*_*

Harry was stealing glances at Hermione. Ever since the Great Hall she has been avoiding him. He was only lucky to get a seat next to her in Transfigurations. Unfortunately it was in the front of the class. Professor McGonagall noticed that he was not paying attention in her class, so she would ask him questions every now and then.

"Mr. Rooke! Pay attention!" McGonagall yelled.

Harry almost fell back in his chair in surprise. McGonagall was right in front of him.

"Sorry Professor," Harry apologized, turning red. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him before walking away.

Hermione glanced at him. She knew that she was wrong avoiding him without giving him a reason. She's probably just being paranoid, maybe she just heard Snape wrong. Maybe she should just forget about Harry. 

'It's been two years Hermione,' She thought. She put her hand over Hale's on the table. He looked at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back at him.

"So does that mean were okay?" Harry whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Mr. Rooke! Five points off Gryffindor for talking in my class," McGonagall said.

Harry apologized again and started writing notes. Suddenly he felt his scar itching. He brought his hand to his forehead and scratched it.

__

"Lucius!" A hissing voice yelled.

Harry pressed himself against the wall. He was in a dark room and the only light source was the light coming from the fireplace. The room was bare except for the seat in front of the fire. There were curtains at the windows and sunlight was leaking through the bottom. Harry could see Voldemort standing in the middle of the room. Lucius Malfoy ran in the room and bowed down before Voldemort.

"Master."

"What is this I hear? There is a traitor in our midst. Someone has been giving information to the Order. It is your job to check everyone's background. How can you let someone slip through your fingers?"

"Master, I am sorry. I will find him," Lucius tried to assure him.

"This is the second time Lucius. You still haven't paid for your son. Mess up again and you will pay with your life," Voldemort threatened, "You will be punished lightly for now. CRUCIO!"

Harry suddenly felt pain searing in his scar. He fell out of his chair, clutched his scar and started writhing. The pain was so intense he started screaming.

"Darwin! Help me!" Draco yelled as he got down in front of Harry. He took off his robe and tried to put it under Harry's head. He looked on his hand and saw blood. Draco suddenly saw Harry's scar. His eyes widened and he looked around the room. People were starting to crowd around them. He couldn't let them see the scar. Harry stopped moving and Draco quickly took out his wand and pointed it towards the scar. He muttered a spell and it disappeared. Draco looked up and saw Hermione staring at Harry. Did she just see what he did?

"Everyone, get out of the way!" McGonagall yelled as she tried to push her way through the crowd.

"What happened here?" She asked. She looked down at Hale.

Draco tried to think of a reason. "H-he's epileptic," Draco answered, wishing that she didn't see through the lie.

"He just had a seizure," Draco added. McGonagall didn't ask anymore questions. Draco saw that Hermione didn't believe him.

"Ms. Granger, watch over the class. I'm taking him to the hospital wing. Rooke come with me," McGonagall said. McGonagall muttered a spell and Harry rose up. She walked away with Harry floating in front of her. Draco followed after her.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco watched Harry sleeping on a bed in the hospital wing. He was waiting for Dumbledore to come. Draco had a hard time trying to explain to Madame Pomfrey about what happened because he couldn't just say that Harry's scar was the problem. Apparently she never had a case of epilepsy before. Draco just told her that they can't cure epilepsy and the only reason Harry didn't wake up yet is because he hit his head on the stone floor.

The door opened and Dumbledore came inside. He walked to Draco and pulled the curtains around Harry's bed.

"What happened?" Dumbledore whispered.

"He was complaining that his scar was itching. Then in Transfigurations it appeared. His scar was probably burning. He was clutching his scar the whole time he was on the floor," Draco explained.

"Did anyone see it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I think Hermione Granger did. I'm not sure."

Dumbledore brushed Harry's hair off his forehead. He wanted to see if the scar was still there.

"I performed spell to hide it," Draco told him.

Harry heard voices. His head was throbbing and he could still feel some pain from his scar. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't. They felt heavy. He just laid back on the bed. He waited and tried to open his eyes again. Slowly he was able to open them. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and Draco.

"You're awake," Draco said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Look around the room and take one guess," Draco told him.

Harry glared at him but did what he said. He immediately knew that it was the Hospital Wing. The only room in the castle that is all white is the Hospital Wing.

"Did I pass out? The last thing I remember is my scar hurting," Harry told them.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saw Voldemort and he was angry. He thinks that someone is giving information to the Order. He punished Lucius for letting that happen. It's his job to check everyone."

"My father? What happened to him?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him, "Voldemort performed the Crutiatus curse on him. Professor this was the first time my scar hurt like this ever since we went to America."

Dumbledore nodded, "I guess distance affected your connection with Voldemort. Are you okay now?"

"Yes Headmaster. Can I leave? I feel perfectly fine."

"I think you know the answer to that question," Draco told him, "Pomfrey will probably make you stay over night."

"What reason did you give Poppy?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I said that Harry's an epileptic and he had a seizure."

"You what?" Harry asked.

"I said you were an epileptic. What reason could I give her? Madame Pomfrey, his scar was only hurting. If I said that she would probably ask what scar," Draco told him.

"Why did you say that? Why did you say I'm a epileptic?"

"What? You being prejudice?"

"No that's not it," Harry answered, "You've seen someone with a seizure and so have I. You're lucky no one in that room even knew or seen someone with a seizure before."

"What reason did you want me to give her? You are disturbed and dangerous?" Draco asked.

"Now you're quoting Reeta Skeeter. You do know that it's a mental disorder," Harry commented.

Draco let out a breath. Why was Harry making a big deal out of it? He was betting that most of the people out there don't even know what an epileptic is.

"Never mind. It's not a big deal," Harry said, "You do have a point. Sorry."

"Wow, the Great Harry Potter is apologizing to me," Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell Hermione I'm okay?" Harry asked him. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry I'll tell Hermione you're fine," Draco told him. He was still laughing when left.

Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains and told the Headmaster that her patient had to rest. Dumbledore said good-bye to Harry and he left.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco walked into the common room and was greeted with a hug by Ginny.

"Hey, how's Hale?" Ginny asked. She would have referred to him as Harry, but there were people around them.

"He's already awake and he said he's okay." They walked to a couch and sat down.

"For Hermione's sake, I hope he is," Ginny said.

"Do you really think they like each other?" Draco asked, "I don't think it's a good idea to try to play matchmaker. You've got to admit that Hermione has been acting strangely."

"I guess," Ginny said.

"If they really like each other, then let them get together by themselves."

Ginny nodded, Draco did have a point. She also didn't want Hermione to get mad if she found out she's been meddling.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry quietly entered the common room. When he was sure that Madame Pomfrey was asleep, he left. He always hated being in the hospital wing. Usually Madame Pomfrey gives him a potion for sleep, but since he was in no pain she didn't give him anything. He was having a hard time sleeping and since there was no problem with him he thought that it didn't matter if he left for the night.

Harry was surprised to see a fire burning in the fireplace. He walked to the couch in front of the fireplace. As he walked closer he could recognize the person sitting in front of the fire as Hermione. He could recognize that bushy hair anywhere.

"Hey," Harry greeted her.

Hermione turned around and she looked surprise. The surprise was immediately washed away.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked blankly.

"What?"

Hermione stood up.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked louder.

"My name is Hale remember," Harry answered. What was wrong with her?

"You're lying."

"Hermione what are you talking about? Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me. I know for a fact that you never went to Salem Academy. I have a friend attending Salem and she said that she never heard of a Haley Rooke."

Hermione walked around the couch and stood in front of him.

"Don't lie to me anymore. Tell me, who are you?"

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "My name is Haley Rooke. I was born here in England. I moved to America when I turned ten and lived with my aunt and uncle. I've been living in America up until I came back here during the summer. That's the truth."

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Where did you learn to lie?"

"Ahh!" Harry paced around the room.

"What has gotten into you? Dumbledore trusts me, why shouldn't you?"

"Dumbledore has been known for keeping secrets."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know the truth."

Harry scoffed, "What kind of request is that?"

"I've been watching you. I've seen the way you look at Sirius. When you fight with him, your eyes look as if they're asking for forgiveness. You have so many similarities with him."

"With who?"

"With Harry."

Harry stared at her and he started laughing.

"Is that who you think I am? Harry Potter?"

"I never said Potter," Hermione said.

"What other Harry could it be? Harry Potter was your best friend. You were always with him when he was alive. You need to get over him!" Harry told her.

Hermione walked to him and slapped him.

"You don't know anything. I loved Harry. I loved him so much that it killed me to find out he died. I know who you are! Just tell me the truth. You owe me that much," Hermione yelled.

'Hermione loved me?' Harry thought.

"I still don't know what truth you're talking about," Harry told her. No one can find out. Look what happened with Katie when she found out. It took you two month to get her to talk to you.

****

"No one will know about you three. The only people that will know that you are alive are the five of us. Is that understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered flatly.

"Admit it! Admit you're Harry! I know you are."

Harry walked towards her.

"Hermione, look at me. I. Am. Not. Harry. Potter. What proof do you have to make you think otherwise?"

"I saw your scar. You had a vision of Voldemort."

"What scar and what vision? I-I'm epileptic and like what Draco said I had a seizure. It's as simple as that."

"You said you played sports. They won't let you if you have epilepsy. I've seen someone with a seizure and what happened to you was nothing like it. You were in pain and clutching your forehead."

"Why is it so loud here?"

Hermione turned and saw Lukas walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?" Draco asked Harry.

"I couldn't sleep there. It didn't feel like my bed in the dorm," Harry answered.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at Lukas and back at Hale. Who did these two think they're fooling?

"Hermione, can you tell me? Hale there doesn't want to talk," Draco said.

Hermione stared at him. What is she supposed to tell him? She never did feel comfortable talking to him.

"She thinks I'm Harry Potter. Don't you think that's silly?" Harry asked Draco.

"Actually no."

Both Hermione and Harry turned to him.

"I mean think about it. You're a seeker and so was Potter. He was a Gryffindor and so are you. He has green eyes and you too. You do have a lot of things in common with him," Draco said. He turned to Hermione, "That doesn't mean that he is Harry though."

"Just tell her."

Ginny walked down the stairs and stood next to Draco.

"Just tell her guys," Ginny told them, "Can't you see that she won't stop until you admit it? Just tell her the truth, it's not like she is going to go to Voldemort."

Hermione stared at Ginny. 

'What does she know?' Hermione thought.

Harry let out a breath, "You know Hermione, I'm actually surprised that it took you this long to figure it out."

"Congratulations Granger. The third person to figure it out after Goyle," Draco commented.

Ginny lightly punched him on the side and glared at him.

"So, are you Harry?" Hermione asked. Hale nodded. Hermione was having mixed feelings. Harry was alive and she didn't know what to do. Should she hug him or yell at him for keeping this from her? What would Harry think of her? She just told him that she loved him.

"You know, I wanted so badly to tell you and Ron about me. Now that I told you, I don't feel overjoyed. I actually regret telling you," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him. She could say the same thing. She would rather that she never found out. She could barely look at him now. She turned to Lukas.

"So does that mean that you're Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you think I'm Draco?" Draco asked her.

"I guess I wasn't imagining it when Snape called you Draco."

"Then you are correct Ms. Granger. I am Draco Malfoy." 

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Hermione noticed that she didn't seem surprised at the news.

"You knew about this Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've known even before I started dating Draco."

Hermione stared at her unbelievingly. How can Ginny like…no scratch that, love Draco Malfoy. The guy has been teasing the Weasleys about their money problem for as long as she could remember. He also got Ron in a lot of trouble back then. His father is the reason Ginny almost died in the Chamber of Secrets. He was horrible to everyone.

"Yes, Hermione. I still love Draco even though he is Malfoy," Ginny answered. Hermione was staring at Draco with hatred.

"I'm surprised she didn't say 'you killed Harry'!" Draco commented. Ginny stared up at him and Draco could see that she was trying to say sorry.

"What happened Harry? What happened two years ago?" Hermione questioned after Draco mentioned killing Harry.

Harry explained to Hermione what happened the day the Death Eaters invaded the Dursley's house. He told her how they got to America and that they lived as muggles. They never attended Salem Academy; they didn't even perform magic at all in the two year they were away. After he finished, everyone was silent.

"So what now?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione stared at Harry and ran up the stairs.

Harry clenched his fist. He turned to Draco.

"I'm going to bed. What about you?" Harry asked.

*_*_*_*_*

"Ron, Ron wake up."

"Go away."

"Ron, it's Hermione."

Ron opened his eyes and was staring at Hermione. She was sitting next to him on his bed. The curtains were also drawn around the bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron whispered.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered back.

Ron sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Three o'clock."

"In the morning?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. "Why did you wake me up? Is something wrong?"

"It's about Harry."

Ron was alarmed. Hermione hasn't mentioned Harry ever since they started dating. Why would she bring him up now?

Hermione was going to speak but she heard a tapping coming from the window. She pulled the curtains back a little and peeked out. She saw Draco walk to the window and open it. A black owl flew inside and landed on Draco's outstretched arm. Hermione's eyes widened when Ginny walked up to Draco. The two talked with each other. Ron also saw Ginny over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, just leave them. He's being summoned," Ron explained.

Hermione turned her head to look at Ron. "Did you know that Ginny was here?"

"Sure, she comes here everyday. I caught her one time. They don't do anything, Ginny promised. I'm not too happy with the arrangement. Everyone in this room knows about those two."

"You're not going to do anything?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. He did everything he could to get Rooke to stay away from Ginny, but nothing worked. He just gave up with it. He didn't think that Rooke should be with Ginny, but he realized that there was nothing he could do about it.

"What can I do? I already talked to Ginny about this and argued with her. Ginny and I also wrote to our mum. She wrote back to Ginny and sided with her. She said it was fine as long as they don't, you know. Dad wrote to Rooke about this. He wants to talk with him."

Ginny looked their way.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. What is Hermione doing on Ron's bed? Is she going to tell him about Harry?

"Hermione you can't tell him," Ginny told her.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Draco asked, stepping next to her. He was already dressed Death Eater clothes. He turned to look at what Ginny was looking at and saw Hermione. He was going to say something but the mark on his arm was burning. He clutched the box with the Port Key and nodded at Ron. Ron nodded back. He knew about the routine involving Draco being summoned.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked Ginny.

"No, you should go," Ginny told him. Draco opened the box, touched the portkey and disappeared.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Hermione, what are you doing on Ron's bed?"

"I should be asking you the same question about Lukas," Hermione replied.

"I can't answer that question. It's personal," Ginny answered. She thought that Draco wouldn't want her talking about his nightmares. He didn't even want to tell her. She just found out about them after Harry told her.

"Hermione, are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him and saw that he was confused. Good, Ginny thought, he doesn't know yet.

"It's about Harry," Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, you can't!" Ginny protested.

"He deserves to know! All of us deserved to know about this."

"I know that."

Harry stepped next to Ginny. He was not able to sleep ever since he told Hermione the secret. When he heard Ginny yell he got up and stood in a corner watching her talk to Hermione.

"Rooke, why are you still awake? What are you even doing here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you all deserved to know, but we can't tell them. The less people that know, the better. The element of surprise is always a good thing."

"He was your best friend! How could you do this to him and Sirius? They cared about you, Sirius thought of you as a son and you just forgot about them. You treated them as if they're nothing. You're so selfish!"

Harry clenched his fist. Did Hermione think that he didn't know that? She doesn't know how hard it was for him to keep this a secret. It killed him to be terrible to Sirius. Sometimes he feels as if he just wants to yell out the truth. She had not right to say all of that to him. She's the one that's being selfish.

Hermione saw that Harry looked angry. Maybe she shouldn't have said that to him.

"You don't know anything," Harry hissed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Harry yelled. Ginny held Harry's arm.

"Shut up! We're trying to sleep," A voice yelled.

"Harry, calm down. Don't say anything you're going to regret," Ginny warned.

"Can you just tell me?" Ron asked.

For the first time in years, Harry looked directly at Ron's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the door opened.

"Mr. Rooke! Is this were you have been all this time?" Professor McGonagall asked, with Madame Pomfrey beside her.

"I'm sorry professor, I couldn't sleep," Harry apologized.

"That much can be seen," Professor McGonagall commented. Then she saw Ginny and Hermione. "Ms. Weasley! What are you doing here? And Ms. Granger, as Head Girl I expected more from you. You two, go to your dorms. And Mr. Rooke, follow me to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley to back to sleep. Twenty points off Gryffindor for girls being in the boy's dormitories."

Harry left the room followed by Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ron asked.

"Harry's alive," Hermione answered. Ginny looked at her.

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"No, listen to me Ron. He's alive, believe me."

Ron looked at his sister and she nodded.

"But that can't be," Ron said. He looked at the door and a thought crossed his mind.

"Hale?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Ron don't tell anybody else about this," Hermione told him and she left the room.

Ginny walked to Ron. "Are you okay?"

Ron sat down on his bed.

"This is hard to believe. H-Hermione loved Harry. Maybe she's just imaging that Rooke is Harry. I mean think about it. She probably still hasn't gotten over him. When there's a possibility that someone you loved is still alive you'll want to believe anything." Ron looked up at Ginny. She was shaking her head.

"Ron, he is alive."

Ron stared at her. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Why did Hermione leave all of a sudden? She didn't even explain anything.

"I know it's hard to believe, but he really is alive."

"How could he do this Ginny? How could he lie to all of us?" Ron asked.

Ginny hugged her brother.

"Ron, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt you or Hermione."

"How could he take Hermione from me?"

"Ron, don't say that."

Ron got up. "He was my best friend and he stabbed me in the back!"

Ginny got up and glared at him. "What are you talking about? He didn't take Hermione from you. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had not control over any of this. Not everything is about you! You…you…I don't know why I even bother. Just don't tell anyone."

Ginny left the room and Ron stared after her. He fell back on his bed and put his face on his hands. What was he thinking? Harry…he would never stab him. Why did this have to happen? No matter what way he thought of it, Harry always had a fault. If Harry never 'died' everything would have been different. He ruined their friendship. Hermione cried because of Harry and he hated him for that. He also hated him for pushing him in the spotlight. With Harry gone Ron got the attention he always wanted, but after a while he hated being in it. All his faults, his mistakes were brought to everyone's attention. Whenever he lost a Quidditch match, everyone always brought it down on him. There were always saying that if Harry were alive, they never would have lost. 

Now that Harry's back, Hermione went to him. Hermione never talked to Ron anymore. She always spent her time with Harry now. She sat next Harry all the time and Ron was jealous. Harry…everything was about Harry.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Lukas, I hope the owl got to you with no trouble," Lucius greeted him.

"Good morning sir," Draco replied. He looked at his surroundings. He was inside a dark room. There was a fireplace and a group assembled in the middle of the room. He looked out the window and saw that the moon was full.

Lucius patted him on the back.

"Come on. We can't leave the master waiting," Lucius told him. Draco nodded and they walked to the circle. Draco stood next to his father in the group. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the group.

"Good morning Mr. Rooke," Voldemort said.

"Good morning master."

Voldemort walked around the circle to look at everyone.

"There is a reason I have called you all here. It has been brought to my attention that there is a spy in our midst. A traitor. If it is one of you step forward now!"

Draco stared at Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort was talking about him. There was no way that Voldemort would even know it is him. He wondered how he found out about it. No one stepped forward. Draco wasn't stupid enough to do so.

"No one?" Voldemort questioned, "Whoever you are missed your chance for a light punishment."

Draco wanted to scoff. Light punishment? Betrayal wasn't anything considered light.   
Turning your back on the dark lord results in death and more. Your family would also be hunted and killed. He once heard someone saying that once a person enters the Dark Lord's circle they don't turn back. The person didn't know that those who did were killed. Draco knew many people who regretted joining Voldemort, but they were too scared to leave.

"All of you leave except for Mr. Rooke."

Everyone left except for Lucius and Draco. They were wondering who was spying on them. They felt sorry for the person. They were sure that the Dark Lord would make him suffer before killing him.

After the door was closed and the last person left Voldemort turned to Draco.

"I have heard that you are with the Weasley girl. With the source I got this information, I am not sure whether to believe it or dismiss it. Is it true?" Voldemort asked him.

"Yes master. I am with the Weasley girl," Draco answered.

Voldemort rubbed his chin at this.

"What is your intent? Your purpose?" Voldemort asked.

"To get information master," Draco answered. He didn't think that saying that he loved Ginny would do anything good. If they knew, they would know his weakness. His father always told him to conceal his weakness from everyone. If the enemy knows, then you already lost.

Voldemort paced in front of him. After a minute of silence he turned back to Draco.

"Good. Get all the information you could get from her. Do just that, make sure that you don't…develop feelings for her. There is someone I would like you to meet. She is not here yet, she will come during the winter. Reserve your feelings for her and only her. Do not get involved any more than you already are with the Weasley girl. I will tell you more when the time comes. Lucius, tell him the rest," Voldemort said and he left the room.

Lucius put a hand on Lukas' shoulder. He could see that the boy was hiding something. He was sure that Lukas does have some feelings for the Weasley. He felt sorry for him.

"You have feelings for her," Lucius said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I do not know what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy," Draco told him.

Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder. He knew that the boy would never admit his feelings for the girl. He would risk many things by doing so. The girl was on the opposing side. If other people find out, his loyalty would be questioned.

Lucius walked in front of Draco. He reached in his robe, took out a letter and gave it to Draco.

"Master would like you to stay at the manor, Malfoy Manor for Winter Break. There you will be trained. You…you will also meet the girl Master has paired for you," Lucius explained. He waited for a reaction from Lukas, but he got none. The boy's face was like stone. There was no expression.

"What do I have to do with the girl?" Draco asked.

"I cannot say. When the time comes, Master will tell you."

"Do you know?"

"Yes. Lukas, what you have to do…it may ruin things with you and the Weasley. No matter how many time you deny having any feelings for her, your actions speak other wise. Do you know that you were clenching your fists and jaw? My son was like you. He was always bad at hiding his feelings from me. I could read him like an open book and I could do the same with you," Lucius told him.

Draco stared straight into his father's eyes. "Your son…I don't want to open any wounds, but could you tell me what happened to him?"

"He died, that is all there is to say."

"I am sorry," Draco said. What was I thinking, he thought. He couldn't figure out if his father was ashamed of him or if he mourned for him.

"Sir, do you know what I'm thinking of right now?" Draco asked.

"Lukas, I can only read your feelings, your actions. I cannot read minds."

Draco nodded. I love you father, he thought. I want you to know that I care about you.

Draco felt sorry for his father. He knew that the man was alone. He had no other family left. Except for the people in Narcissa's side, but those people lived in France. His father was never happy. Draco doesn't know how many times he has seen his father get drunk because of his mother. The man already had enough problems with the ministry breathing down his neck and his wife added to his problems. Narcissa never did anything to help the man she married. Draco saw that she actually enjoyed seeing Lucius suffering. Whenever his father got sick he was the one to nurse him back to health. If Draco didn't do it, the house elves took care of his father.

Lucius studied the boy in front of him. He could see that Lukas was deep in thought about something. He wanted the know what made the boy choose that path he did. There were times when Lucius regretted bringing Draco into the mess that killed him. During the summers Lucius would eat breakfast and he would wait for Draco to come bursting through the door to the dining room, late as usual. Lucius would wait for his son to scold him for his tardiness. After an hour, Lucius would realize that his son was gone. He would be sitting at the table by himself, be in a room, alone.

"I'm sorry sir. My mind wandered off," Draco apologized.

Lucius shook his head. "It is all right. You should return to Hogwarts before someone notices that you are gone."

Draco nodded. "Sir, if you need help I am here."

Lucius chuckled. "I remember saying the same thing to you. Here."

Lucius handed him a box. Draco immediately knew that it was a portkey.

"It should get you to the forbidden forest."

Draco stared at him. The forbidden forest? That was so close to the castle.

"Are there any plans to invade Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"No. We cannot do that. You are probably wondering how we got a portkey to pinpoint the forest. You don't know how vast the Forbidden Forest is. It is nearly impossible to secure every inch of the place. Dumbledore knows we could get in the forest. That is why he has formed alliances with the creatures of that place. Take care when you are walking through it," Lucius warned him.

Draco opened the box and stared at the gum wrapper inside. He nodded once at his father and touched the wrapper.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Ginny lay awake in her bed. She still couldn't believe what Ron said to her. How could she think that Harry would do that to him? She sighed. What was Ron supposed to think anyway? Ginny could say that she knows how he feels. When Draco told her the truth she was angry at him. She was angry at the fact that she fell for Draco Malfoy. After a week, she realized that she wasn't as angry as she thought she was. Maybe the same thing will happen with Ron. He may be in shock at first, but after he thinks about it for a while he'll be fine. Ginny shook her head. Ron was a completely different person, his way of thinking is not the same as hers.

Ginny heard the door open.

"Ginny?"

She recognized the voice. She pulled the curtains back and looked out. When she saw Draco, she got off her bed and rushed to him. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest.

"Do you miss me?" Draco asked.

Ginny stood on her toes and kissed him on the chin.

"Is that a yes?"

Ginny nodded and she took his hand and pulled him towards her bed. When she sat down she got a good look at Draco.

"Draco, come on. Someone might see you," Ginny told him. She saw that he was still in the Death Eater clothes. Draco sat on her bed next to her. He pulled the curtains around the bed. Draco took off his shoes and moved to the middle of the bed.

"It's kind of small here for two people," Draco commented.

"I've never noticed before. You know, with you here your bed seems larger," Ginny told him. "Draco? Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"I talked with my father," Draco answered, "Don't worry, nothing bad happened. I wasn't sure if things are okay with your brother so I didn't bother going to my dorm. All my clothes are there. Do you mind if I sleep here today? Hermione knows I'm here, she didn't seem to care."

"Really?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded. Hermione finding out about Harry must have impacted her a lot. Hermione was one of the biggest supporters of the no boys in the girls' dorm rule.

Draco loosened the collar of his shirt. Ginny saw what he did.

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" Ginny asked.

"Unless you don't mind me sleeping in my boxer, yes," Draco answered.

"Oh…um…I have some of my brothers' old clothes. Some of them might fit you," Ginny told him. She left the bed and went to her drawers. Draco started to take off his clothes. He unclasped the fastening on his robe, he took it off and neatly folded it. Next he started unbuttoning his shirt and he slipped out of it.

"I hope you don't mind wearing a Chudley Cannons shirt. It's the biggest…" Ginny trailed off when she saw him. She blushed, pushed the clothes into his arms and turned around.

Draco picked up the shirt and held it out.

"It's so…orange. Thank you," Draco said. The pulled the shirt over his head. He looked at the last thing he was holding. It was a pair a gray sweatpants. He scowled, who would wear gray and orange together? He shook his head and chuckled. He has never really thought about what he wore until today. Usually he just picks clothes from the wardrobe and changes into them. Most of his clothes are black and gray so it doesn't matter what he pairs together.

Ginny turned around when she thought Draco was finished changing. Just when she thought she stopped blushing, the redness came back to her cheeks. Draco looked up at her and smiled. She couldn't believe that he was enjoying making her nervous.

"Can you put on the pants please?" Ginny asked him. Draco chuckled and did as she asked.

Draco pulled Ginny into his arms.

"Do you think your brother and Hermione are going to be okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I gather that she told your brother," Draco said. Ginny nodded.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," Ginny said.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

A/N: Okay that's all. Sorry it took so long, I had a bad case of writer's block. The next chapter my take some time to get out. Only two more weeks of school and finals are next week.

Thank you's: I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best. Special thanks to my beta. You know who you are.

Next chapter: Ron finally comes to term about what he really feels about Harry being alive. He speaks to his former best friend. Draco and Ginny may have a road block in their relationship when more things from his past finally catches up with him. Also, will Hermione and Harry get together?


	11. Chapter 11: Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up.

Chapter 11: Troubles

**__**

July 1, 1992

"Muzer, where are we?" Asked a girl. She looked at the building in front of her. It was a grand house. She thought that it looked like a castle. It even had the flowers she saw in the pictures. She even saw a lake on the way to the entrance.

"Juliet, we are at your uncle's house. You are going to stay here for the summer, remember?" Her mother answered. She turned to their driver and said something to him. He nodded and walked to the door before knocking on it. The door was immediately opened by a house elf, which greeted them.

"Miss, come, come. Master…" The elf started.

"Caroline," Lucius greeted the woman. He walked to her and hugged her.

"Lucius, how have you been?"

"Everything has been fine, except for the last ministry raid. Come in. Juliet, my have you grown. How old are you again?" Lucius asked, chuckling. He ushered the mother and daughter into the manor.

Juliet stared at the place with awe. It was much bigger than their house in France. She wondered if they had a Quidditch Pitch as Uncle Lucius had said. Her eyes trailed up the stairs. A boy with blonde hair ran down it. He stopped in the middle when he saw them. The boy stared at her with his gray eyes.

"Draco! Come here, greet your cousin," Lucius told him.

Draco didn't take his eyes off the girl as he walked down the stairs. Is this the girl that was going to stay with them? She looked nothing like his aunt. He compared the mother and daughter. His aunt had blonde hair, just like his mother. His cousin had black hair which reminded him of Potter. Draco scowled when he thought of the Boy Who Lived.

Juliet frowned at her cousin. Why was he scowling at her? She wondered if he was like his father. The boy looked like her uncle. There was no doubt that he was a Malfoy. When Draco got in front of her he held out his hand. Juliet stared at it.

"Hello cousin," Draco greeted her. He knew of no other way to welcome her. This was the first time he has met the girl. Draco put down his hand when she didn't take it. She looked alarmed and suddenly took it.

"I am sorry. I could not zink," She apologized. Draco shook her hand. He was actually surprised that she could speak English; she did have an accent though. He knew that she grew up in France and this was her first time in England.

"Draco, this is Juliet. Your Aunt Caroline's daughter," Lucius told him.

*_*_*_*_*_*

**__**

December 1997

Ginny cuddled closer to Draco on her bed. It started snowing last week and she still hasn't adjusted to the change. She breathed in and took in the smell of the shirt. It smelled like Ron. Ginny frowned at this. She remembered her conversation with her brother about Harry. She couldn't believe that he was being so selfish.

Draco stirred and Ginny looked up at him. She sat up to see his face. 

"No," Draco muttered. Ginny immediately knew that he was having a nightmare. She was used to this. Draco would start muttering things in his sleep and there were times when he would yell out.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and started whispering in his ear.

"Draco, it's just a dream. Shh."

He seemed to have heard her. He stopped moving.

"Thank you Juliet," Draco muttered.

Ginny froze and she pulled her hand away from his head. She backed away from him. Juliet, she thought, who was she? Ginny thought of the people Draco has mentioned to her. He only talked to her about his mother, father and Emily. He also told her about the house elves he grew up with and that was all. From the stories Draco told her, she figured that his father isolated him from the rest of the world beyond the manor.

Draco suddenly opened his eyes and Ginny saw that he looked alarmed.

"Ginny…are you okay?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Did I say something?" Draco asked. Dreaming about Juliet made him remember the summers he spent with her. She was the first one to find out about his dreams. She was also the first to try and contradict what his father was telling him. That made Draco reluctant about spending time with her.

Ginny avoided looking at his eyes. "Draco, who is Juliet?"

"Oh, she's just someone my father made me spend time with during the summers. Did I say her name?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded and she looked up when Draco chuckled. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who did you think she was? Some girl I dated before you?"

"Draco, what was I supposed to think? I was trying to calm you down and you muttered her name. How would you feel if I said Harry's name in my sleep?" Ginny asked him.

  
"I don't know, I guess I'll have to try harder to make you forget about him. Why? Having disturbing dreams about the git?"

Ginny sighed and buried his face on his chest.

"She was just some girl?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she was an annoying girl. She's kind of like you. She wouldn't leave me alone with her muggle and muggleborn speeches," Draco said, in a higher voice he started speaking, "Draco, you cannot say zat. Zat word is very bad. Your fazer iz wrong, very wrong."

"Like I told you, she was annoying and French," Draco told her in his normal voice.

"Do you still hate muggles?" Ginny asked him. The way he was talking made her think he did.

"I never hated muggles. I just felt…indifferent about them. I lived with muggles for two years Ginny. I couldn't go hating them…What time is it?" Draco asked, wanting to change the subject. Ginny noticed that and answered.

"I don't know, maybe seven o'clock."

Draco kissed her forehead and held her tighter. He could sense that Ginny still wanted to talk, but he knew that she wouldn't push him.

Draco's mind wandered back to his cousin. Juliet…she was one of the people Draco hated most. Even when he showed her how he felt, she still approached him. She knew so many things about him, so many secrets, and that scared him. She was one the people Draco wanted to forget, and he succeeded. He never thought of her once, until he dreamed of her. Why he dreamed, he doesn't know.

"Ginny," A voice said. The curtain was pulled back. "Wake…oh. I'm sorry."

"Who was that?" Draco asked when the person closed the curtains and walked away.

Ginny pulled away from him, got off the bed and stood up.

"That was Mary. One of my room-mates. We should get ready. The activities are going to start in an hour," Ginny told him. Draco nodded. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I guess I'll see you in the common room," Draco said.

Ginny nodded and he left. She hated when that happened. The room would suddenly get cold as if he takes away the warmth with him. Ginny ignored the feeling and walked to her wardrobe. She picked out some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco opened the door to the boys' dorm. When he stepped inside he saw Ron sitting on a chair, staring at him. Draco stared back at him. He had to admit, Weasley did look a bit creepy. The guys hair was messy and his eyes were red.

"Were you with my sister?" Ron asked.

Draco answered yes. What other response could he give him? He was wearing the guy's old clothes.

"They told me about Harry," Ron said. Draco thought that his voice sounded hoarse.

"I know that Harry doesn't have a brother, so who are you?"

"You know me as Lukas Rooke. Leave it at that," Draco told him. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it. From the mirror, he could see Ron advancing on him. Draco didn't turn around. He took out his school uniform and tie and started walking to the bathroom. Ron grabbed the back of Draco's shirt to stop him.

"Answer me," Ron demanded.

"I don't have to."

"This is not about me, it's my sister. I want to make sure she's safe."

Without turning around, Draco answered. "I told you, I will never hurt your sister intentionally. I'll keep her safe. My name doesn't change the way I feel about her, so just leave it. It's better off anyway that you don't know it."

Draco shrugged Ron's hand off and walked to the bathroom.

Ron stared after Draco. He walked to his bed, sat down and took a breathe. He really was a mess. He wasn't able to go to sleep because of Harry.

'How could one person affect the lives of so many people?' Ron thought.

Harry…maybe Ginny was right. He didn't want for this to happen. Ron smiled when he thought of all the times he spent with Harry. He remembered first meeting him in the Hogwarts Express. He was so surprised to find out that Harry was _Harry Potter_. He was also so happy to be his friend. There was also the time when Harry defended him against Malfoy. He wanted to laugh in Malfoy's face. Harry Potter chose him over Malfoy in their first year. Then there was the time when Harry saved him from the lake in his fourth year. He was the person most important to Harry. Ron wanted to hit himself for thinking so badly about him.

Draco got out of the bathroom and adjusted his tie. He saw Ron sitting on his bed. The guy was smiling and Draco wondered what the git was thinking about. Ginny told him what her brother said about Harry. The git was being selfish.

"Hey Weasley, you going to eat breakfast?" Draco asked.

Ron looked at Draco. If Hale is Harry, then Lukas is not really his brother. Ron wondered who the guy was. From the way Ginny was acting, he saw that she knew about all of this. He already adjusted to Rooke dating his sister, so why does his name matter?

Ron got up.

"I have to meet up with someone. Go ahead, I'm sure Ginny's waiting for you," Ron said.

Draco didn't answer him. He got his bag and put his books in it. He hung the strap on his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"See you later Weasley," Draco said.

Ron stared at the door. It was final. He was going to talk to Harry.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry walked in the Great Hall. He was relieved that nobody stopped talking and stared at his way. He caught Hermione's eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds and then she looked down and turned her back to him. Harry sighed and walked to the Gryffindor table. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Ron was staring at him intently.

"I need to talk with you," Ron said.

"Um…Okay, talk," Harry managed to say. He couldn't think of anything else to say to the guy.

"In private," Ron added.

Harry nodded. He started walking next to Ron. He wondered where they were going. As they passed people, he could here them whispering about them.

"Hey, what's Hale doing with Ron?" A Hufflepuff girl whispered.

"I don't know. Did you hear that he broke up with Hermione Granger?"

"What? I didn't even know they were dating."

Harry looked at them and they blushed and started walking away.

"Ignore them," Ron told him. When they finally reached an empty classroom, Ron closed the door and locked it. He also put a silencing spell around the room. Ron turned to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it without saying a word. They stood in silence staring at each other for a long time.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, so did Hermione tell you?" Harry asked him. He thought that she would do it. She was so mad yesterday. Harry sat down on a desk an he took out his wand. He pointed it to his head and muttered a spell. His hair started turning from light brown to a darker brown and finally turned black.

Ron stared at the guy in front of him. He really was Harry. Ron wanted to hit himself. His hair. Harry only changed his hair color and Ron didn't recognize him. He was supposed to be the guy's best friend. Ron was also surprised that it took Hermione so long to figure out that Hale was really Harry.

"Do you have a mirror?" Harry asked. He hasn't looked at his own reflection for two year. For two years, whenever he looked in the mirror, he saw Halley Rooke. The lie that he invented with Dumbledore to stay alive. The lie that made him leave behind everything he lived for, his two best friends, Sirius and Remus and Hogwarts.

Ron was startled by Harry's question. He started looking around the room for a mirror. He frowned when he could not find any.

"I'm sorry. I don't have one," Ron answered.

Harry looked into his eyes.

"I'm surprised you're still talking to me. I thought that you'd be like Hermione. She won't even look at me anymore," Harry told him.

Ron walked towards Harry.  


"Harry, you were my best friend. I admit, I was mad at first. You lied to all of us and you didn't bother telling Hermione and me."

"I had no choice!" Harry yelled, "I had no choice in all of this. I would have told you that I was alive as soon as I reached Hogwarts two years ago, but Dumbledore forbade me. He told me when I reached America to cut off all my ties to England. I left behind everything, and don't you dare think I enjoyed doing so."

"Ginny told me the same thing yesterday. I wasn't able to go to sleep because of this. I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for the way I've been treating you. I admit that I was jealous that you started hanging around Hermione right after she broke up with me. I love her. I love her so much," Ron told him.

"Are you sure you really know how to love?" Harry questioned.

Ron stared at him unbelievingly. He was saying sorry to the guy and he was contradicting him.

"I have to go," Harry told him and he stood up.

Ron grabbed his hand and glared at him

"What is your problem? Don't you want the three of us to be together the way it was before you left?" Ron asked.

"During the time I spent with Hermione after she left you, I found out that things could never be the same. You need to realize that too."

Ron continued to glare at him.

"Don't look at me that way Ron. I know how much you hate me. Ginny told me about your reaction. You don't expect me to believe that you changed your mind so quickly. It's just not you."

"You said it yourself. Everything changed. I guess you did too. You aren't the same person I knew," Ron hissed and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what made him act so hostile towards Ron. Shouldn't he actually want to be friends with Ron again? Wouldn't it be better to have at least one of his best friends than none? He knew that Hermione would never approach him, she along with Ron are stubborn. With that being said, he doubted that Ron would ask for forgiveness again.

Harry yelled and slammed in fist down on the desk. He just ruined everything. He just pushed away the only thing that mattered to him in the past, Ron and Hermione. Ron was his first friend. Before, when he was still with Ron and Hermione he thought could have done anything as long as they were behind him.

He heard the door open and he turned around.

Hermione closed the door behind her and approached Harry. She was playing with her fingers out of nervousness. She replayed what she was going to say to him in her mind over again. When she was finally standing in front of him, she took in his face. This was the Harry Potter that she fell in love with. She wanted to run her hand through his unruly black hair, but she kept her hands to her side. She tried to remember the reason why she wanted to talk to him, but Harry standing in front of her distracted her.

Harry thought that Hermione wasn't aware that she was staring at him. He wondered what she was doing here with him. He thought that she made it clear yesterday that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Harry, being disturbed by the silence cleared his throat. Hermione looked surprised. It was as if she just noticed where she was.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I need to talk with you."

"You're talking right now," Harry replied.

Hermione frowned and Harry crossed his arms. 

"Why are you here Hermione?"

"Of all the questions to ask, you ask that one," Hermione said.

"What do you want me to ask? Yesterday you acted as if you wanted me dead than alive. At least when Ginny found out about Draco…"

"What did you want me to do? Jump into your arms and kiss you? You don't know how much you hurt me!" Hermione yelled. She felt the tears coming out of her eyes. She was mad at herself for crying in front of him. Hastily she wiped her tears with her robe sleeve. When she saw Harry staring at her she sighed. What was the point of trying to hide that she was crying?

Harry didn't know what to do. The last time he saw Hermione cry was in his first year during Halloween. He remembered the time Katie came to him after her stepfather tried to ruin her. The buttons on her blouse were ripped off and she had a bruise on her cheek. She ran to him and hugged him. He remembered her saying that as long as she was in his arms, she knew that nothing could hurt her, not even the bastard.

Harry took a step towards Hermione and took her into his arms. Hermione wanted to hug him back, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," Hermione told him.

"Then why did you come here? Honestly Hermione, you're confusing me. You followed me here claiming that you wanted to talk," Harry countered.

"You-you just hurt me too much," Hermione whispered, looking down.

Harry let out a breathe. He took Hermione's hand.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this but I didn't mean for this to happen. If I could have, I would have told you I was alive as soon as I reached the castle. But I couldn't. I'm sorry Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you. You and Ron were everything to me and you don't know how hard it was for me to lose you two."

"It was hard for me to lose you. It was hard for Sirius and Ron. I was hard for everyone."

"Not for the Death Eaters," Harry commented.

Hermione looked up at him and frowned.

"You weren't here to see everyone mourn for you!"

"I was here for a week after the attack. I read the papers everyday. Don't tell me to feel guilty because you don't know what I went through."

"This conversation is getting nowhere. We both don't know what the other party went through," Hermione said, not happy with the way the conversation was going.

"I just want things to be the way they were," Hermione whispered.

"Things will never be the same," Harry told her. He thought that it was better to make her realize that, if she hasn't already.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"What do you think happened to Harry?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Who knows? Don't expect to see him talking to either Ron or Hermione," Draco told her.

She was sitting by the window sill in her dorm. Draco was sitting on her bed. Draco stood up and took off his tie and robe.

"Why do they make us wear uniforms on weekends?" Draco asked.

Ginny was looking out the window. She was worried about Harry. She saw the way he was looking at Ron and Hermione yesterday. She saw that he wanted so badly to be with his friends.

Draco saw that Ginny wasn't paying any attention to him. He wondered what she was thinking. For a moment there he wanted to be his cousin. Draco shook his head at that thought. He remembered how much he dreaded her visits. She always invaded his mind. She was reading his thoughts without permission. Draco knew that after everyday, she was finding out more things about him.

Draco didn't want to think about Juliet any longer. He walked to Ginny and sat across from her. She still hasn't noticed him. Draco watched her for a while.

"What are you doing for Winter Break?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

Ginny was shaken from her thoughts. She saw Draco sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe that she forgot that he was in the room. Before Draco, she would sit by the window for hours, lost in thought.

"Ginny?" Draco asked. She was taking time to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ron and I are staying here. My parents are scared because of the attacks. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to go to some Death Eater camp," Draco answered.

"You're going where?"

"Actually I'm just going to the manor, but it's the same thing. Probably going to teach me how to torture people and keep them alive as long as possible," Draco said dryly.

"Why are you joking about this? Draco, it's not funny. Do you mean Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm spending the winter with my father and some girl Voldemort set me up with."

Ginny's attention was brought to Draco. Some girl?

"What girl? Draco, what haven't you told me?"

Draco moved towards Ginny and took her hand.

"Voldemort knows that I'm dating you, but he thinks it's only so I could get information. That's all he knows. He wants me to meet a girl. I don't even know who she is."

"What do you have to do with this girl?" Ginny asked. From what she has heard so far, Draco is going to spend the entire Winter with his father and a girl. Just the three of them. She didn't think that Voldemort just wanted Draco to date the girl. There was some other motive behind it.

"They wouldn't tell me," Draco answered. He looked into her eyes. "Ginny, are you okay with this?"

Ginny nodded, but she didn't feel comfortable about the idea of Draco seeing someone else. She couldn't object anyway. He has to do this. She saw Draco watching her. He really cares about me, she thought.

"Ginny, I love you," Draco told her.

Ginny smiled. Draco caressed her cheek. She didn't have to worry about any girl getting his attention. Ginny was everything to Draco. He wasn't going to let a girl ruin them.

"Draco, can you kiss me?"

Draco leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers and pulled back. Ginny frowned. Draco looked alarmed when he saw this.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's just that whenever you kiss me it's usually on the forehead and it's a quick kiss. Sometimes whenever I see Dudley and Lavendar kissing, I can't help but feel jealous," Ginny explained.

Draco pulled Ginny into his arms.

"I'm not Dudley. I can't kiss you with everyone watching."

"Draco, we're alone," Ginny informed him. Ginny sighed and rested her head on his chest.

Draco looked down at her and he ran his hand through her hair. He wondered if she read romance novels. He once found one of those in Katie's room. He read it and thought that it was horribly wrong and had way too many details for his liking. He thought that those things were for people that were not satisfied with their lives.

Draco leaned back against the wall. Why was he so afraid of kissing Ginny anyway? He knew the answer. He looked down at Ginny's hair. Why did all of the girls he had relationships with have to look similar? Ginny's hair reminded him of Katie's and Emily's. All three of them have red hair.

Ginny was playing with the button on Draco's shirt. Sometimes when Ginny is with Draco, she has the feeling that he's afraid to touch her. 

Draco decided to take his chances. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Ginny looked up at him. Draco smiled and covered her mouth with his. Ginny was surprised but pleased at this. The last time he had really kissed her was by the lake, and that didn't really end up well. She started kissing him back.

Draco was trying hard to think of Ginny, but his mind was wandering off. He was afraid that this would happen. Draco pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He felt Ginny's hands in his hair. Then a hand trailed down his face. Draco brought his lips down to her neck.

****

"NO!"

Draco froze. It was happening.

****

"Don't touch me!"

Draco pulled away from Ginny and saw that she looked confused.

****

"Katie…"

"Get away from me! NO!"

Draco got up and took a step away from Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I…I have to go."

"Draco, wait," Ginny said, but Draco already ran from the room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hermione, I'm sorry about all of this," Harry told her, "I should go now."

Harry changed his hair color back to brown. He walked to the door and opened it. He left without looking back. It was probably better off this way. If he suddenly starts becoming friends with Hermione and Ron, it would look suspicious. Hermione, Ron and a third party, might seem like the friendship they had two years ago.

Harry bumped into someone. He saw Draco. Draco's face looked flushed and his hair was disheveled. He didn't have to ask to figure out what he was doing.

"Hey, where's Ginny?"

"She's in her room," Draco answered and he tried to get past Harry, but he grabbed his arm.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?"

Harry saw that Draco didn't want to answer.

"How did you get Katie to sleep with you without screaming?" Draco asked. He could still hear her screams in his head.

"What happened?" Harry asked. When Draco didn't answer, he repeated his question again.

"Draco, tell me what happened."

"Why don't you just answer my question?" Draco yelled. People walking by turned to look at them.

"Come on, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this out in the open."

Harry started walking and Draco reluctantly followed him. He had no idea why he went to Potter about this. He never talked to him about his problems and he wondered why he should start now. Draco guessed that he needed to talk about this. Maybe Potter could give him some advice. He couldn't go around with voices in his head. Also, he had to fix this problem for Ginny. This is for Ginny, Draco thought.

*_*_*_*

Ron was sitting on his bed. He was replaying the conversation with Harry in his mind.

"What went wrong?" Ron asked himself.

He didn't think that he offended Harry in any way. He apologized to him and admitted that he was wrong. What else did he need to do? Ron thought bitterly about the way Harry treated him. If Harry doesn't want to mend their friendship, then so be it.

Ron heard the door open and he saw Harry and Lukas enter the room.

"Ron," Harry greeted him, "Draco and I just need to talk in private."

Ron's ears perked up at this. Draco? He stared at Lukas. Did Harry mean Draco Malfoy?

"I didn't tell him who I am yet," Draco told Harry.

"Oh," Harry managed to say.

Ron was debating about what to do with Malfoy. He wanted so much to go over there and punch him. Ginny had to know about this, Ron thought. If she knew about Harry then she would know about Malfoy. But still, why would she date Malfoy?

Harry saw Ron clenching his fist. He prepared himself to stop a fight if Ron decides to start one.

"Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron got up and walked to him.

"Take care of my sister," Ron told him. Draco nodded. He was a bit unnerved about Ron's behavior. Ron was famous for his uncontrollable temper.

Ron nodded at Harry and left the room. After Ron closed the door, Draco turned to Harry.

"That was weird. He sounds as if he's going to die. He's not the suicidal type, is he? What did you do to him?" Draco asked. He heard that Ron pulled Harry away from the Great Hall.

"We just talked," Harry told him. He changed the subject. "Tell me what happened to you and Ginny?"

Draco walked to his bed and sat on it. "I…she loved you. Katie loved you so you didn't go through what I did when I was with her. You know what the bastard did to her. She…I could never touch her, except her hands and even then she was tense around me. You don't know what it was like to hear her screams every time I look at her. I could never kiss her after that."

Harry sat across from Draco. He knew about Draco's relationship with Katie. Katie told him everything that went on with her and Draco. Harry actually felt sorry for the guy. He tried hard to get Katie to return his feelings.

"You're right, I never went through what you did. But…" Harry weighed out what he was going to say to Draco, "What does this have to do with Ginny?"

"I…I can't hurt Ginny the way I hurt Katie."

"But you never did anything to Katie," Harry countered.

"I don't know, it feels as if I did."

"Malfoy…" Harry started.

The door opened and Ginny peeked into the room. When she saw Draco she entered.

"Draco…" Ginny started. She saw Harry across from him.

Harry got up and walked to Draco.

"Tell her. Nothing will happen if you don't talk to her."

When Harry past Ginny he smiled at her and left the room. Ginny walked to Draco and sat next to him. When she looked at Draco, she didn't know what to say. Draco didn't want to talk. They sat in silence. Ginny was playing with the hems of her blouse. Draco watched her, not knowing what to do. He put his hand over hers.

"I…I saw Ron," Ginny said. "He knows about you."

"Really? What did the git say?"

"Please don't call my brother that. He actually surprised me. He said that if you hurt me to come to him and he'll kill you for me. Besides that, he doesn't mind me dating you. He wasn't acting himself. I was expecting him to argue or talk me out of seeing you," Ginny told him. She turned to him.

"Draco, what happened in my room?" Ginny asked, bringing up the subject she came to see him. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's me," Draco said, looking down. "Do you remember Katie?"

"Katie?" Ginny asked, confused. "You never mentioned a Katie before. Who was she?"

"I dated her in America." Draco paused. He didn't know how to explain this to Ginny. "She…we were close, I guess. I couldn't touch her. Couldn't kiss her and I was her boyfriend. Her stepfather raped her and she…I know she thought about it whenever she was with me. I don't want to hear you scream."

Ginny tilted Draco's chin to face her.

"Did you hear her when you were kissing me?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes. The reason I never really kiss you is because I don't want the same thing that happened with her to happen with you. For the longest time I thought that something was wrong with me. I thought that I was the one hurting her. She wouldn't talk to me. She acted as if nothing ever happened. She acted as if everything was fine between us."

"Draco…" Ginny pulled Draco into her arms. He laid his head on her lap and hugged her waist.

"I don't want to hear you scream. I don't want you to push me away."

"Draco, I'm not going to push you away. I'm not Katie."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione somehow found herself by the lake. She has been walking around the castle, without a destination after Harry left. She thought back to her conversation with him. Things didn't go the way she planned. She wanted to at least restore the friendship she had with him when she thought that he was Hale. When she thought about Hale, she suddenly felt lonely. After she broke up with Ron, she started spending time and getting close to Hale. She never really had any friends except for Ron and Harry and now both of them are gone.

Harry was behind a tree near the lake. He could see Hermione from where he was standing.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

Harry turned and saw Ron.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"I walked. What do you really feel for Hermione?"

"She my best friend. You were too."

"She loves you," Ron told him.

Harry looked down at this. He knows that already. When he told Hermione that things could never be the same, he saw that he hurt her. It broke his heart to see that. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

"Are you going to go to her?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up at him.

"Why are you being…nice? Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"I don't know. I lost Hermione because I could never control my temper."

"Just yesterday, you were telling Ginny how I stabbed you on the back."

Ron inhaled at that. What was he supposed to think at the time? He was shocked. Ron looked at Hermione, he didn't know how to respond to Harry.

Hermione could feel eyes on her. She knew that she was being watched. She turned and saw Harry and Ron. The two boys looked shocked when they saw that she was looking at them. The shocked feeling was washed away from Harry's face as he started walking towards her. Ron followed him.

"Hey," Harry greeted her.

"Hey yourself."

Harry gazed at the lake and he saw the giant squid near the surface of the water.

"Sorry for leaving you like that," Harry apologized.

Hermione sighed and she didn't say anything. Ron greeted her and stood next to her. He looked at Harry and back at Hermione. She gave him a small smile. From what she's hearing at least Ron still cares about her.

"What's going to happen now?" Ron asked. "Did you two talk yet?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Hermione, about this morning…"

"It's okay Harry. I understand."

"Do you?"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I think that it's better if the three of us stay away from each other," Harry said.

Ron stared at him. Why does he want to push them away?

"Is that what you want?" Ron asked.

Harry was still staring at the lake. "Yes. It's better that way."

"How is that better? You keep saying it's better, why? Don't you want the three of us to be friends again?"

Harry breathed in. "I don't want to lose you two again."

Ron was confused. What was Harry thinking? How is he going to lose them? They're the ones approaching him and he's pushing them away.

Hermione suddenly understood. She was listening to their conversation to figure out what Harry's intentions were. She thought of the one reason that Harry used to tell them to stay away from him. He didn't want them to get hurt because they were Harry Potter's best friends.

"Nobody is going to think you're Harry Potter," Hermione told Harry.

Ron turned to her. He looked at Harry and saw that he knew what she was talking about. Was that what he was worried about? Other people finding out that he was alive all this time.

"I can't risk it," Harry whispered.

"So you're just going to push us away?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. He looked at her and saw that she was asking him to calm down.

"That isn't good enough of a reason to hurt to the two of us today," Hermione told him. She knew that he talked to Ron and by the way he was acting, she guessed that he had the same results as her.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"No one will guess that you're Harry Potter. No one else knew you the way we did, and look how long it took us to figure it out."

"Three months," Harry whispered, "It took you three months. Even then it's a short time."

"I only found out because I heard Snape," Hermione told him, "I never would have thought of you being alive if I didn't hear Snape."

"Me too. Hermione told me. If she didn't, I wouldn't have guessed who you are," Ron told him.

"If you don't want to restore our friendship because you're afraid of Voldemort, then…" Hermione didn't finish.

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort. I never was."

"Then don't let him dictate our lives. He's the reason isn't he? He's the reason you went away and now he's the reason you're pushing us away. Isn't he?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. He wondered why Hermione was telling him all of this. Are they trying to convince him to restore their friendship?

"After all I've done would you still accept me?" Harry asked.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's been hard without you mate. She's in love with you too." Ron pointed at Hermione. She frowned at Ron.

"Yes, I would accept you. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked, "Harry, just take our friendship. Don't go all Malfoy on us." Hermione was referring to the incident in their first year when Malfoy offered Harry friendship.

Harry seemed to have understood. He smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. This time Hermione didn't push him away. Harry turned to Ron and opened an arm to include him in the hug. Ron smiled and joined the circle. The three friends were smiling and holding on to each other, neither one wanting to be apart again.

A/N: Well that's all.

Thank You's: Big thanks to Blazefury for betaing.

Muirnin: More fluff and stuff? Is the Harry and Company scene considered as fluff? Sorry I can't really put in any fluff right now.

hpdancer: I hope you liked this chapter.

Sokorra Lewis: I hope you did well on your finals.

harrys girl: You'll find out who the girl is in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: It's Winter Break and we finally find out who the girl Voldemort is talking about is.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings and her publishers own everything in this story except for some the characters I made up and the plot.

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. After Ootp came out, I wasn't sure what to do with this. I decided to stick with the original story line, meaning that the nothing from the fifth book will be in this story. Maybe some of the characters from Ootp will appear here. Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed, sorry again for making you guys wait so long. Thanks Blazefury for betaing.

Chapter 12

*_*_*_*_*

"Darwin look," Lavendar said. She pointed out three people that were sitting by the lake, laughing.

Dudley smiled when he saw Harry. It seemed that the trio were back together. He knew about Harry's friendship with Ron and Hermione. Why wouldn't he? Harry never stopped talking about them during the summer of 1995.

"What do you think happened?" Lavendar asked. She looked at him and saw him smiling.

"They're back together," Dudley answered, holding her hand, a confused look on Lavendar's face.

"Let's go to the common room. I'm sure we'll be alone," Dudley told her. Lavendar was going to object but thought better of it. She smiled and thoughts about Hermione and the two boys were washed from her mind as she followed Dudley to the common room.

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny was holding on to Draco on his bed. He's been silent for some time and she was starting to get worried. Just when she thought that things were running smoothly for them, a problem is thrown their way.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

Draco pulled away from her and stood up.

"I don't know what to do."

"Do you even have to do anything?" Ginny asked.

Draco stared at her.

"I mean, I don't think you really have a problem. They're just voices right? Memories."

"You weren't there to hear her," Draco told her.

"Draco…" Ginny got up and stood next to him. "You only heard her when you were kissing me right?" Draco nodded. "Then don't kiss me. I don't really care, as long as I have you by my side, I don't care."

Draco looked down at Ginny. He thought that he didn't deserve her. Problem after problem she stuck by him. He couldn't even do anything to show that he appreciates her. Ginny didn't seem like the materialistic sort, and Draco doesn't even know what she liked. Their relationship has so many holes. Ginny knew virtually nothing about him, yet she claimed her love for him. Draco on the other hand knew all about her past, but didn't know anything about her likes and beliefs. He didn't even know when her birthday was.

Draco remembered some of the people in America jeering him about his relationship with Katie, especially after they broke up. They were always bringing up that he doesn't know how to satisfy a girl and he was never keen about public displays of affections. Whenever he watched a movie, there was always a kissing scene. He wondered if relationships needed a physical aspect. If they did, then his relationship with Ginny was doomed from the start.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Draco whispered in her hair.

Ginny held him tighter. "It's okay Draco. Just don't use this as a reason to leave me."

"I won't. When I leave you, this won't be the reason."

Ginny looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head and pulled away from her.

"It's nothing."

Draco walked to the window and looked out. He could see three people by the lake. They looked so happy. Draco could feel Ginny's gaze on him. He was probably confusing her and he knew that. When he said leaving her, he meant death. What other reason could there be?

*_*_*_*_*

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew. What usually was a busy train station was practically empty. Most of the parents were afraid of the Death Eater attacks. They were sure that Hogwarts was the safest place to be at the moment.

"Rooke, do you have everything?"

Draco turned around to face Professor McGonagall. He was one the very few people that were leaving Hogwarts for the Holidays. They had to be accompanied by the Head of their Houses. All other students were to say their good-byes at the castle. Ever since Draco told Ginny about Katie, he started spending less time with her. Harry warned him that if he doesn't stop trying to avoid Ginny, then things would be the same as it was in America. Ginny is the only person Draco spends anytime with and if he continues with the way he's acting, he might just find himself alone.

"Yes professor," Draco answered.

"Well, run along then."

Draco nodded and grabbed strap of his duffel bag. He had received a letter from his father saying that he just needed to bring some clothes. Getting inside the gleaming Hogwarts Express, he chose one of the compartments in the back and placed his back in the luggage rack before sitting down and closing his eyes. There was nothing but silence enshrouding him and Draco imagined Ginny talking to him. Her voice was the sound that he loved the most. Hearing her voice whenever he had a nightmare always managed to calm him.

He felt the train jerk and he quickly opened his eyes and looked out the window. The train station started to move away. The train station started to gradually get smaller and smaller till it was virtually a speck amongst the rolling green hills. He was feeling exhausted and lay back on the seat, closing his eyes. He immediately pictured Ginny. He was going to miss her. He didn't know how he would get through two weeks without seeing her. Draco scowled at himself, he was getting pathetic. Whatever happened to family pride? He pretty much forgot about upholding the family name the moment he stepped into Dumbledore's office.

Draco opened his eyes at the thought to becoming a spy. He did the right thing turning to Dumbledore, right? He saved Harry's life, so that's one good thing, but what else has he done? Becoming a spy ruined his family name. The great name Malfoy was once respected, maybe it still is but Draco doubted that. When the Aurors found the decoys in Dursley household, they immediately started investigating his father's involvement with the Death Eaters. Draco looked through the newspaper archives about his father's trial. He didn't go to Azkaban because of the lack of evidence. When they labeled him as Harry's murderer, the name Malfoy was ruined. Saving Harry led to his mother's death. Draco had to fake his death to save the guy. Everybody was saying that his mother died of a broken heart. The reason was his supposed death. Draco probably wouldn't have cared that his mother died because she wanted to die a long time ago and take him with her, but he knew that Father loved her. Draco never wanted anything but Father's happiness. Father always had problems and Draco could barely remember the last time he saw him smiling. He knew that the investigation added to the problems. The bad things that happened all out weighed everything 'good' that he did.

Then there was Ginny. Would they be together if he didn't become a spy? Maybe, but again, Draco doubted it. Ginny probably would have avoided him. He couldn't go around chasing a Weasley. There was no way to get close to Ginny if he didn't become a spy. She is a big part of his life now. 

What would father think if he finds out that he's dating a Weasley? He would probably be angry with him for the first month or two, and if the relationship lasts longer than that, he was sure his father would be okay with it. She is a pureblood. Draco suddenly remembered Ginny telling him about a diary his father gave her. The diary almost killed her and it is still haunting her. He still couldn't believe that his father could do something that would kill someone.

****

"Kill her!"

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair. For four years, he thought that Emily left the country without saying good-bye. He started believing his father about the pureblood and mudblood prejudice.

****

"No!"

Caroline held Lucius' arm. Draco was cowering in the corner of the room. He was crying and Lucius could see that he was afraid of him.

"Caroline I have to do this. It's for his own good."

"You will ruin him! A memory charm would harm him. Look at him."

"His best friend just died. If he remembers this…he's still trying to get over what your sister did to him. Let go of me." Lucius shrugged her off. He walked towards Draco, pulled his wand out and pointed it towards his son.

"_Obliviate!"_

Draco clenched his fist. A memory charm. His father put a memory charm on him so he would forget about how Emily really died. Draco understood why the Johnsons cried whenever he went to their house asking for Emily. His father told them that she drowned in a lake and they believed him. Drowning was a common cause of death, right? His father also told them that he was in shock and that he would not believed that Emily was dead and they played along. The charm was broken after his encounter with Potter and Company in the Hogwarts Express at the end of their fourth year. He started having dreams about Emily that summer and he couldn't figure out why. When he was walking by the lake one day, he started hearing voices. Usually he would have told his father, but he didn't think that it was a good idea. He would probably just send him to Dr. Conner again for counseling. Draco has been going to that doctor for everything ever since the 'flying' incident with his mother. Draco finally pieced everything together when he had a dream about how Emily really died. He didn't leave his room for a week. He couldn't bear facing his father. When he finally faced his father, he couldn't get him to say anything about it. Lucius insisted that Emily drowned. His father apologized for not telling the 'truth.' Lucius made up a story about how she drowned. For the first time in his life, Draco didn't believe what his father told him. He couldn't remember anything about Emily drowning. This made Draco start to doubt everything his father was telling him. Right after his father told him that he could be initiated, he went to Dumbledore.

Then there was the Order. Draco felt bad for that pitiful group. It's actually a miracle that they've held on for this long; at least Draco thought so. They don't understand how the Death Eaters work. They could never anticipate their next action. The Aurors strut with their heads held up high. They're never the ones that die. They never take the risk, unlike the spies. The people never mentioned in the history books. They're the unknowns that sacrifice their lives to give information to the Aurors. Draco thought about the Aurors. In his opinion, they're the same as the Death Eaters. Both groups kill. Aurors ruin as many families as the Death Eaters, separating fathers from their families. Is it the Death Eaters faults that they were brought up thinking that purebloods are superior? Draco knew that in the Death Eaters, family came first. They would never question what has been taught to them by their fathers. Most of the purebloods are old fashioned. They can't adjust to change very quickly. Suddenly, muggle-borns are born with magic. Can you blame them for feeling…threatened? For centuries they lived in a world where everything has been the same. When there is a variety, everything changes. To stop the change, you eliminate the variety. But when it starts popping up out of control, there's nothing you could do but watch. Then the ministry starts making laws to protect the variety that tries to fit into their world. The world that was theirs from the start. Why should they share their world with strangers?

Many of the muggle-lovers and muggle-borns are saying that without muggles, witches and wizards would die out. Draco knew that that was the truth. There are only a handful of purebloods out there. With that being said, you could say that pretty soon they would die out. They're dying just as fast a muggles are being born with magic. Muggle-borns already outnumber purebloods. Purebloods are fighting to keep their place in the world. Draco again, laughed at the thought. He's starting to sound like the animal channel. Natural selection…only the strongest survive. Those that cannot adapt to the changes die out. That's pretty much what's happening the wizarding world.

What would Ginny say if she heard him now? She would probably interrupt him and put in her thoughts and he'd never get to finish what he was going to say. Draco thought that she wouldn't understand. She wasn't brought up the same way most of the Slytherins were. Draco never thought about bringing up all this stuff to Ginny. Maybe he should, just to see her reaction. They need something to talk about.

Draco was surprised when the train suddenly jerked. He looked out the window and saw a sign saying Platform 9 ¾. He stood up and picked up his bag. He pushed the compartment door opened and stepped out.

"Hey Rooke!"

Draco turned to see a seventh year Hufflepuff boy walking towards him.

"Have a happy holiday."

"You too," Draco responded. The boy nodded at him, walked to the exit and left. Draco stared at the exit for a while and followed after the boy. When he stepped on the platform, he found himself alone. He put his bag down and wondered what happened to the boy. He looked around the platform and couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. The boy probably went through the pillar. Draco wasn't sure what to do next. Was he supposed to stay at the platform and wait there? His question was answered when he saw his father.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"I did sir," Draco told him.

"So, where is your luggage?" Lucius didn't see a trunk. He completely missed the duffel bag.

Draco reached down and picked up the duffel bag, showing it to Lucius.

"I received a letter saying that all I needed were clothes. This is everything I have sir."

Lucius didn't know whether to believe the boy or think that he was joking. He was expecting that a boy of seventeen would have a wardrobe full of clothes. He saw that his cheeks flushed red and he was looking down. Was Rooke embarrassed?

"Well, don't worry about clothing. If there is something that you need, I will provide it."

"But sir, I can't…"

"Accept my offer?" Lucius finished for him. "It is not charity. We are going to functions, we can't have you attending them wearing slacks and a T-shirt. Nobody will take you seriously."

Draco's grip on his bag tightened.

"Nobody ever takes me seriously anyway."

Lucius could hear bitterness in his voice. He patted Draco on the back. Draco looked up at his father. Lucius was surprised to see that the boy's eyes were gray. Weren't they green? Lucius shook his head at the thought. He had seen Lukas only a handful of times. Maybe he never noticed it before.

"Well, we should leave. Would you like to get settled in your room?" Lucius asked, smiling.

Draco smiled back at him. He didn't know how many things he has done just to see that smile. Draco felt angry at the fact that his father was smiling at 'Lukas.' If only he knew.

"Are you ready?"

Draco nodded. He and his father to walked side by side. They talked as if they have never been separated. Those looking their way smiled at the sight of the father and son. The boy looked as if he was well into his teens and he was still close to his father.

*_*_*_*_*

Draco looked out the window of a car as Malfoy Manor came into view. It was a handsome white building. The gates were never locked so the villagers could come and go as they liked. The villagers never came to the manor though. The grandeur of the manor gave a feeling of foreboding. It seemed out of place in the small village.

The car stopped in front of the large oak doors. The chauffeur opened the car door and Lucius stepped out. He motioned for Draco to follow him. Draco got out and headed for the trunk to get his bag.

"Just leave it. Let the house elves get it," Lucius told him. He faced the door and it opened as if it sensed that he was there. Draco walked to his side. He stared at the house. It was the same as he last saw it. Nothing changed.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Y-yes sir." Draco wondered which room he would get. Not being allowed to pass the gates of the manor, Draco went through every room that was unlocked. The locked rooms were the dangerous ones. His mother's room was always locked. Draco's favorite room was the one facing the lake. The room had a balcony and there were nights when he would lie down and look up at the stars. He would imagine his father telling him the stories of the constellations. His favorite was the story of Pegasus, the winged horse. He loved everything about flying; the feeling of freedom he could never have except when he's in the sky.

"Lukas?"

"I'm sorry sir. My mind wandered off."

"It's okay. Well then, let's go. Ignore the paintings if they…harass you. They don't take to strangers," Lucius warned him.

Lucius led him through the hallways which Draco recognized. This place was home to him. Some paintings eyed him angrily, but never said anything. When they stopped at a door, Draco froze, recognizing it.

"Well, this is it," Lucius said. He reached in his pocket, took out a key and unlocked the door.

The door opened and Draco entered. He was actually surprised that Father was giving him that room. They moved some things around.

"This used to be my son's room."

Draco turned to face his father.

"Sir…you shouldn't…"

Lucius walked to the window.

"He never liked this room. He spent more time in the guest rooms when he learned his way around the manor." Lucius ran his hand across the window sill. He doesn't know how many times he found Draco sleeping on the balconies. As Draco grew up, Lucius felt as if he was slipping further away from him. He didn't realize that until he died.

"Sir?"

"If there is a room that Draco wouldn't want to be disturbed, it is the guest room in the East Wing." Lucius turned to face him. His face was impassive. "You are free to roam the manor. Just avoid the locked rooms."

"Yes sir."

"I have some business to attend to. If you need any help call on the house elves."

Lucius patted him on the shoulder and strode out the room. Draco looked out the door and saw his father turn a corner. He sighed, closed the door and locked it. He walked to his bed and sat on it. He felt the silk sheets; it wasn't his. The Malfoy insignia was not on the comforter. The walls were bare, his Quidditch posters and pictures were gone. He pulled open the table drawer next to the bed, nothing. The room felt alien to him. Father probably didn't want a stranger touching his things. Draco felt that his father did care about him, still does.

Draco took off his shoes and lied back on the bed. He was back in the world that he ran away from. He didn't want to admit that he ever ran from anything, but he did. He closed his eyes and wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted to forget about everything, even for a short while. He didn't have to wait. He was exhausted and fell quickly to sleep.

*_*_*_*_*

"Uncle, how could you do this? Draco's room?" A feminine voice asked. "I cannot believe it."

"The room is no use now."

"So are many rooms in this place. You…you would give his room to a stranger?"

"He hardly feels like one."

She looked at Lucius to try to see if she could understand what he meant. Lucius looked away from her to avoid eye contact.

"We are family."

She seemed to have understood what the phrase meant. "I am sorry Uncle."

She noticed that they stopped walking. Lucius knocked on the door.

"Coming!" They heard from the other side of the door. They heard a click and the door opened. They were greeted by a young man wearing boxer shorts and a white cotton T-shirt.

Draco flushed when he saw his father. "I'm sorry sir. It's nearly midnight and I didn't think that…"

"It is okay."

The girl did not avert her gaze from Draco when she saw what he was wearing. She looked at him up and down as if she was trying to measure him.

"I would like you to meet someone," Lucius told him, stepping aside so that he could see the girl.

A look of recognition crossed Draco's face. The girl made eye contact with him.

"Lukas Rooke, this is Juliet Chevalier, the young woman master wanted you to meet. She will be staying with you."

"In the same room?" Draco asked.

"To carry out the plan, yes, we have to stay in the same room," Juliet said haughtily. She turned to Lucius. "Has anyone told him what we had to do?"

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. His father flushed and looked ashamed.

"No, I have not told him. Master told me to _leave it to you_, to do that. You two should get to know each other." At that, Lucius left the room and closed the door behind him.

Juliet stared at the boy, no, he's not a boy anymore. He grew up.

"Hello Draco."

*_*_*_*_*

Ginny sat in front of the fireplace. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She stared at the slowly dying embers. She wondered what Draco was doing now. Was he with that girl? She couldn't help feel jealous about Draco spending time with someone else. The practical part of her was saying that she had nothing to be jealous about.

"He loves me," Ginny whispered to herself. Draco once told her that she was everything that he had. He would never do anything to hurt her, he said so himself.

Ginny felt alone without him. She couldn't talk to him or see him. She took out the letter she just received and read over it again. She touched the ink on the paper. She realized that it was all she had of him. The ink was beginning to smudge from all the time she rubbed it. She could just image Draco writing on this parchment. He would spend time to make the curves and lines of the letters, making them neat. She quickly pocketed the letter when she heard voices coming from the stairs. It was Harry and Hermione. What are they doing at this time of night? Ginny smiled. Harry was probably making a move. Ron wouldn't stop bugging him about Hermione, nudging him whenever she walked by. The only person that's oblivious about Harry's feelings towards Hermione is Harry himself. He likes her and everybody knows that.

Ginny lied back on the couch and pretended to sleep. She didn't want to ruin their _moment _or take away the courage that Harry gathered to actually try to talk to Hermione alone. She heard footsteps coming closer. Soon they started fading away. The portrait hole opened and closed.

Ginny sat up and looked to see if they were gone. There was no 'Ginny I didn't know you were here,' so she figured that there was nobody around. She got up and stretched. She covered her mouth and yawned. Without thinking, she walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. When she was finally sitting on Draco's bed, she realized that he wasn't going to be there. She pulled the covers over her and lied down. She buried her face on his pillow and she could smell his scent. Usually when people think of the name Malfoy they think expensive cologne. Apparently when Draco moved to America, he could not afford the luxuries he was accustomed to. He smelled of fresh rain and soap. It greatly contrasted to the cologne that Ginny remembered him wearing two years back. Ginny sighed. How is she going to get through two weeks without him? One day done, thirteen left to go. Ginny fell asleep thinking about Draco.

*_*_*_*

"Harry, shouldn't we bring Ron along?"

"Ron?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione confirmed. She was actually glad that he didn't come, but it wasn't right to leave him out of this.

"He wouldn't want to come. He's sleeping," Harry answered. He wondered if she still had feelings for Ron.

Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Harry…"

"Shh…" Harry brought a finger to her lips and looked over her shoulder.

Hermione wondered what would happened if she opened her mouth and licked his finger. Her eyes widened at the thought. She was starting to get nervous being close to Harry.

"Go away you stupid cat," Harry whispered. Ms. Norris was at a corner staring right at them. The cat turned and walked away.

Harry let go of Hermione and took her hand.

"Come on before she gets back," Harry said, unaware of the blushing girl.

He started walking and Hermione followed. She wondered where he was bringing her and why Ron wasn't invited. Ever since the three of them made up, it has been like old times. They did everything together including homework and sneaking to the kitchens. They didn't really have any 'adventures,' the only adventure they could consider was the Order meetings. Ron became more civil to Harry and Draco ever since he found out who they really were. Hermione didn't think that Voldemort could do anything else to ruin their friendship.

Harry stopped suddenly and Hermione bumped into his back. She looked over his shoulder and saw that they were in front of a portrait of Hogwarts.

Harry said enter and the portrait opened to reveal a flight of steps. As they walked down the stairs, Hermione tried to remember if she read anything about this in Hogwarts A History. They stopped in front of a door and Harry muttered the password and the door opened. A breeze hit Hermione and her hair blew in front of her face. She pushed the hair behind her ears. Hermione noticed that they were in the middle of a forest. She found it weird that she didn't see snow. They were in the middle of winter.

"Merlin, where are we?" Harry asked, scratching his head, looking around the forest.

Hermione immediately turned to look at Harry after hearing what he said.

"What do you mean Harry? Don't tell me we're lost."

"We're not necessarily lost. I guess know where we are, I just don't know where to go. Okay, what did Ginny say again? 'After you step through the door, go straight to a hedge and you'll see an arc'." Harry squinted and he smiled.

"I see it," he said and he pulled Hermione towards the hedge. He bent down and walked through it. When Hermione walked through the hedge, Harry stood up straight. He heard a gasp behind him.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione walked past him and went to the lake.

"Where are we?"

Harry stood next to her and whispered back, "Ginny calls it the spring."

Some of the fireflies started flying around Hermione. She held out her hand and some of the fireflies landed there. It was as if a rainbow mist was surrounding her. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

For some reason, he remembered the girl that was walking around the train helping Neville look for Trevor. Looking at her, Harry knew that he was in love.

*_*_*_*_*

"Hello cousin. I would say it's good to see you again, but then I would be lying," Draco told her with a smirk.

Juliet smiled sardonically. "I guess you haven't changed much."

"I guess you changed a lot. Your English improved and look at you now, Lady Death Eater. Who would have thought?"

She walked up to him and reached out to touch his hair. "Apparently not you." She paused as she ran her thumb across his cheek. She looked into his green eyes. "What have you done to yourself cousin?"

"Why don't you read my mind and figure that out?"

She looked hurt. Draco thought that she was a good actress.

"You are family," she said, looking down.

Draco took her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"That never stopped you before."

She clenched her jaw and stared intently at him. Draco knew that she was doing it again and he couldn't do anything to stop her. Besides, he challenged her to read his mind. He saw that she relaxed and her eyes had a glazed look. She swayed and fell forward. Draco who was standing right in front of her caught her.

She started laughing. "A Weasley?" she asked disbelievingly. "You think you're in love with a Weasley."

Draco could feel the heat in his face. He dropped her and walked to the bed. Juliet sat up, pushed the hair back out of her face and looked at Draco.

"You should get off the floor. It's cold and you might get sick," Draco told her.

"It's nice to know that you care about me."

Draco sighed and walked to help her up.

"Are you going to tell me why we're locked up in the same room or do I have to guess?" Draco asked when she was finally standing up.

"Voldemort needs an heir," Juliet answered nonchalantly while trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her robes.

"They expect us to have sex?" Draco asked, "If Voldemort needs an heir, why won't he just sleep with you?"

"He felt something in you. Apparently he thinks that you are part of Slytherin's bloodline."

"Even if I am, so is he. What makes him different from me?"

She ignored him and walked past him. Draco clenched his jaw. He knew that he would not be able to get anything out of her. He watched as she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She closed it and turned around to face him.

"My clothes are not here," She said.

"I didn't see you bring anything in here. Besides, you just got here."

Juliet turned around and continued to look through the wardrobe.

"What did your father say about all of this? Does he even know what you are?"

Juliet stopped what she was doing. "My father and mother are dead. They have been dead for two years."

Draco felt empathy for her. He could say he knows how it feels to lose your parents.

"You don't know how I feel Draco," Juliet said, interrupting his thoughts. Draco noticed that she was looking at him.

Draco walked to her and looked at the wardrobe. He took out the Chudley Cannons shirt Ginny gave him and sweat pants. He held out in front of Juliet. She stared at them with a scowl on her face.

"What are those?" She asked, holding the shirt an arm's length away from her.

"Clothes, you're not going to sleep in your robes are you?"

Juliet didn't answer him. She took the clothes from him and went to the bathroom to change. When the door closed, Draco walked to his bed and sat down. He wondered how he got into this situation. Just thinking about what he had to do with his cousin made him see disturbing images. Draco looked at the table beside his bed and he saw the letter Ginny wrote him. He smiled at the thought of Ginny. The situation wouldn't be so bad if Ginny was the one he was supposed to sleep with. Draco remembered that he couldn't even kiss Ginny. Maybe, that would be more difficult than sleeping with Juliet. He buried his face on his hands. This was probably the worst Christmas vacation of his life.

A/N: It might take a long time for another update, too much homework. If anyone has any questions you can just email me.

Next Chapter: Ginny receives another letter from Draco and Juliet is threatening to tell his secret.


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling and her publishing companies own everything Harry Potter Associated.

A/N: Sorry I took long to update. I decided to post a short chapter instead, so there wouldn't be a longer waiting period. Again, sorry for taking long.

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

**June 1996**

A young woman with red hair ran down the street. She could see some of her classmates whispering as she past them pointing at her, but she didn't care. They were always talking about her. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She sat up and more tears fell down her face as she cradled her arm, which sported a new scrape.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave my bike there I swear."

Katie felt relief wash over her as she took in the accent of the person speaking.

She looked up at the face of her boyfriend's cousin.

Dudley's eyes widened. "My gosh, Katie!" He wasn't sure what to do. He's never seen a girl who's been beaten. The left side of her face was red and he could have sworn that he could see a hand print. Parts of her blouse were ripped and he could see the beginning of bruises on her arms.

She grabbed onto his pant leg. "Please help me," she begged.

888888

Draco paced in front of Katie who was sitting in the kitchen. Harry was kneeling in front of her, tending to her wounds.

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Please Katie, you have to report this. If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for me. I mean how much proof do you need?"

Katie wince as Harry touched the cut on her face.

Draco glared at Harry when he heard Katie's gasp. "Potter! Don't make things worse. You're hurting her!" No matter where they were, Draco couldn't stop himself from addressing Harry by his last name whenever he was angry. All their classmates thought that Potter was Harry's nickname and some of their friends even call Harry that name.

"No, it's okay Lukas. I'll be fine. Hale is just trying to help."

Draco's anger flared as Harry gave him a triumphant look, as if challenging him to say something to Katie. His girlfriend was beaten and she didn't want to do anything about it. He also noticed the glances Harry and Katie were sending each other. He also thought that Harry's hands lingered longer than was needed to tend to wounds.

Draco's face softened as he looked back to Katie. "Please, it'll make me feel safer, knowing that he can't harm you again."

"You don't understand. He-he's been supporting my mom and me. You know that we don't have anybody else to turn to."

"That doesn't mean he can abuse you!"

Harry wasn't sure if he should leave Katie with Draco. He wanted to be alone with her so they could talk in private, but that would never happen with Draco around. He was angry at Dudley for bringing Katie to Draco before telling him, but then again nobody but Jimmy knew that he and Katie have been seeing each other. He rubbed his thumb on her hand to get her attention. "There, all finished, but you'll be sore because of the bruises. He-he wasn't successful right, I mean at- you know, violating you."

Katie shook her head. "I think I hurt him. I hit him with the lamp."

Draco scowled. "You sound as if you're concerned for that bloo..." Draco didn't continue when he caught the look she gave him. She didn't like him to curse.

Draco noticed that Harry was holding Katie's hand and that their fingers were intertwined. Jealousy surged through him. He should be the one holding onto Katie and comforting her. He was her boyfriend, not Harry "Scar-face" Potter.

Katie could sense the tension in the room between Harry and Draco. She knew about their rivalry and Draco could get jealous easily when it involved Harry. She stood up and let go of Harry's hands to walk to Draco. She cupped his cheek with her hand and looked up at his eyes trying to show him that she cared about him.

Draco put a hand over hers on his cheek. "I swear to you, if I'll ever see that pig I'll kill him."

888888

**December 1997**

Draco waited by the window for Dumbledore's response to his letter. He didn't feel comfortable staying with Juliet. He wasn't sure if she was going to report him to Voldemort and he didn't want to take chances. He was hoping that Dumbledore would send him a portkey back to Hogwarts. Leaving the manor would label him as a traitor to Voldemort's cause and blow his cover, but he knew that was going to happen sooner or later. Besides, there are other spies.

Draco turned towards the bed to look at his cousin. She has been moving around in the bed and it caught his attention. Apparently, she was having a nightmare. He honestly didn't care about her at the moment. How dare she walk back into his life and criticize him? She came out of the bathroom complaining about his choice of clothes, and started talking badly about Katie; giving her nicknames that even Draco found revolting.

He was too shocked to say anything. He couldn't believe his muggle-loving cousin, who could rival Arthur Weasley's interest in muggle electronics, could change so much. Her father was the head of the Protection of Muggles Department in the French Ministry. During the summers she visited, they always ended up arguing. Usually they wouldn't even remember what their disagreements were about. Draco even enjoyed their verbal spars. He considered it practice for when he faced Harry, and Juliet never seemed bothered by their arguments. Heck, he loved to talk and Juliet was the only person his age that his father would allow to visit the manor.

"No, please no," Juliet muttered.

Draco saw Juliet twisting and turning. He could see beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. Juliet kept muttering 'no' in her sleep and Draco was starting to get annoyed. He wondered what could be troubling her so much. He walked to the makeshift bed on the floor, kneeled down and reached under his pillow to get his wand. He stood up and looked at her. She really was a Black woman. She grew in height and let her dark hair grow to her waist, and just like almost every person in the Black family she supported the idea of blood purity.

When they were younger, they spent most of the time without adult supervision. They were free to do whatever they wanted, and in Juliet's case, she played practical jokes on Draco. As he thought back to the things she did to him, he wanted to laugh. Though at the time, his father was instilling into him the hatred for muggles and for Harry Potter. He was also being lectured of the importance of proving pureblood superiority and was scolded constantly for being beaten by mudblood Granger. He never found Juliet's jokes amusing. Her jokes just added to his foul moods. Every time she played a joke on him, his feelings of hatred increased, and when she lectured him on muggles he became disgusted. The only kind thing she has ever done for his was save him from drowning, and even after he thanked her, she teased him about not knowing how to swim.

Without any feelings of remorse he pointed his wand at her. "Silencio," Draco whispered.

888888

"You should do something about your hair," Juliet told Draco the next morning. She sat in front of a vanity table that came with her clothes. She was applying make-up on her face while a house elf brushed her hair.

Draco chose to ignore her. He hasn't slept yet and he was tired. He stayed up all night waiting for Dumbledore's response, which he never received. He wondered if his letter even reached the headmaster.

Juliet turned after she realized that Draco wasn't going to respond. The house elf scurried around her to continue with the brushing.

"Harriet, that's enough. Help prepare the breakfast," Juliet ordered the elf.

Harriet nodded and disappeared after saying, "Yes, yes young mistress. Harriet goes help the kitchen."

Juliet walked to Draco and tried smooth out the non-existing wrinkles on his shirt. "Harriet is weird name for a house elf."

"She was my birthday present. Harry-it, don't you just like that name? Didn't you have a crush on old scar face? Savior of all wizard kind, and all he did was take a killing curse from he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Speaking of Potter, how he is? I've heard he's alive and well. Master will be delighted to know that he will have another chance to kill the boy." Juliet patted his cheek as his eyes darkened. "Don't look at me like that. I will see you in the dinning room."

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Are you threatening me?" he hissed.

Juliet sighed. "What about that annoying Gryffindor made you turn your back on your father? Do you really think he can defeat the Dark Lord?" Draco didn't answer and she continued, "To answer your question, he already knows that Potter is alive. You should pick your confidants more carefully cousin."

Draco clenched his jaw and growled out Goyle.

"No, but you were close. It was Crabbe. You should have left yesterday when you had the chance." Draco felt the tip of her wand on his stomach, and before he could react he heard her yell out stupefy. He was thrown across the room and everything turned black.

888888

"Harry! I see her!" Ron yelled as he tackled his sister to the ground, tickling her mercilessly. What started out as a competition to build snow wizards, turned into a full blown snow fight between the boys and girls of the Gryffindor house.

Ginny couldn't stop the laughs that came to her. "Ron, stop please!" Ginny managed to say.

"Do you surrender?"

Ginny took a handful of snow and threw it at her brother's face. She giggled and ran away from him.

Looking behind her, Ginny saw Ron sputtering out the snow in his mouth. "I'll get you for that!" Ron yelled as he ran after her.

"Hermione! Help!" Ginny ducked as snow shot past her and hit Ron on the face again.

"Reinforcement is here!" Lavendar said as she threw a snow ball at her boyfriend who just joined the fight.

Dudley wiped the water off his face. He smiled at her and waved. Lavender cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, she felt snow hit the back of her head.

She turned around. "Hale!" she shrieked as she ran after the boy who hit her.

"Ginny watch out!"

Ginny turned around and saw something shooting towards her, and it definitely wasn't snow. She moved aside and a bundle of feathers fell in front of her. She bent down to examine it and found that it was an owl with a letter. Suddenly, everybody who were involved in the snowball fight surrounded her and the owl.

Dudley kneeled down and poked the owl. "What is it?"

Gently, Ginny picked up the owl and cradled it. "It's Errol," Ginny answered.

"Wow, I can't believe he's still alive," Harry said. Hermione smacked him on the arm and Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Come on Ginny, read the letter. You know mum only uses him for emergencies," Ron told his sister.

Ginny gently took the letter from the exhausted bird. Dudley took Errol from her and hurried to Hagrid's hut with Lavender next to him. Ginny took the letter out of the envelope and read its contents. She dropped the letter and tears began falling from her eyes.

Hermione asked, "Ginny what is it?"

Ron bent down to pick up the letter. He glanced at his sister and proceeded to reading it.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Fred. Fred."

"Fred what? Ron you're scaring me."

Ron's breathing started getting erratic. Hermione realized that Ron was in shock and grabbed the letter from his hand to figure out what was wrong. After reading the letter she gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

Harry was getting worried with everyone's reaction, and nobody was speaking. "What's wrong?"

Hermione gave him the letter and answered as he started reading, "There was an attack on the ministry. Fred is dead and George is missing."

Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, I'm..."

Before Harry could finish Ron ran to the castle leaving the group.

888888

Draco woke up with a horrible headache and he moaned from the pain. He tried to reach his head, but found that his hands were chained to the wall. He opened his eyes and waited a while to get adjusted to the dark. He found that he was in a dungeon, probably in the basement if he was still in the Manor.

Another man was chained across from him and decided to announce his presence. "Hello, you finally woke up. I was beginning to worry. You've been out for a day."

Draco squinted to try to figure out who the person was.

"I'm George Weasley by the way. I guess were roommates now," he said abnormally cheerful at the situation.

888888

Tears were running down Ron's face. He couldn't believe what was happening, Fred was dead. He would never see him again, or talk to him. The idea tore him to pieces. He was closest to the twins and Ginny than his other siblings. The four of them grew up together and shared everything. The twins were the ones who always came to his and Ginny's aid. Now Fred was gone.

Ron flew around the Quidditch field as fast as he could. He was hoping that he would crash into a wall. He wanted the pain to go away, but whenever we was close to crashing fear made him turn around and try again. Suddenly something hit his stomach, hard. He lost his grip and fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach and moved to a fetal position on the ground. He looked up, his eyes were blurry because of the tears but he was sure that it was Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him holding a beater club.

"Weasley, get out of the field. Slytherin has it today for practice."

Ron closed his eyes hoping that she was just a dream and would disappear. He didn't want the Slytherins to see him crying. No doubt they would tease him about it.

Pansy nudged him not too gently with her foot. "Weasley, are you deaf? I said leave!"

Ron took in a few breathes to try to compose himself and stood up. Pansy had a hand on her hip and was tapping her foot waiting for him to leave. When she saw his face she was surprised.

"Weasley are you crying? I can't believe it. Can you guys?" Pansy asked the Slytherin Quidditch team. They shook their heads and started teasing Ron.

Ron's ears turned red as he caught what some of the boys were saying. He walked to where his broom was lying and picked it up.

"Why are you crying Weasel? Did you and your mudblood get into another fight?"

Ron's grip on his broom tightened. "Don't call Hermione that."

Pansy ignored his comment. "No, that not it. Mudblood could never make you cry. Maybe girl Weasel finally got knocked up by that boyfriend of hers. I would cry too if someone from my family had the audacity to associate with a mudblood in that way."

Ron's knuckles were turning white from his grip. "Shut up you pug-faced slut," Ron growled. "My sister has morals unlike you, you filthy whore."

The Slytherin boys were about to attack Ron but Pansy yelled at them to wait.

If looks could kill Ron would be dead. "Oh now I know. One of those overgrown apes you call brother finally died. It's about time. I'm sure the Dark Lor..."

Ron's broom broke in half. Pansy was unable to finish her sentence as Ron lunged at her. He had his hand on her neck and the only thing on his mind was snapping it like it was the broom.

Parkinson on her part was struggling to try to get him off her, clawing at his face and kicking him. "Help!" she shrieked.

The Slytherin boys finally got over their shock of Ron's attack and quickly pulled him off Pansy. They started kicking and punching him. Ron was able to get a few punches at some of the Slytherins, but he was seriously out numbered.

Millicent Bulstrode had a hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Pansy was still trying to catch her breath. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped.

Pansy waited until Ron was lying on the ground receiving the full blows of the Slytherins, before she ordered them to stop. They immediately complied.

Ron was barely conscious when he saw Pansy standing in front on him.

Pansy spit on Ron's face. "This is not over." She kicked him one last time and walked away from the pitch. The rest of the team trailed behind her, glaring at him.

888888

Draco didn't know what to reply when George asked him who he was. What was the point in hiding his identity when all the Death Eater probably knew who he was? There was also the fact that George didn't know that Harry was alive and would probably hate Draco if he didn't already.

Draco made his decision. "Draco Malfoy at your service," he responded.

**A/N: **That's it. It's seems that I lost my beta, anyone willing to offer their services? Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Again, sorry for taking so much time.


	14. Chapter 14: The Savior

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters and locations belong to Ms. JK Rowlings

A/N: No matter how much I say I'm sorry for the very long delay, nothing can be done. At least I have this chapter now, so enjoy.

**Chapter 14: The Savior**

"Draco Malfoy at your service," Draco said with a small nod at George.

"Merlin's toenail!" George literally jumped up when he finally recognized Draco. "How did you do that? I mean I've been staring at you for a day and couldn't recognize you. Then poff, you look like Mal-ferret."

Draco smiled. Nobody has teased him about being a ferret in years. He hated the nickname, but he missed it all the same. It reminded him of who he was; he was Draco Malfoy, archenemies of Harry Potter, though now that's not the case.

George continued to stare at him. He tried to move around to look at him at different angle, but being confined by the chains, he didn't get far. The boy looked almost exactly like Malfoy, but he lost some of his baby fat and grew an inch or two. He still had that pointed nose, blonde hair, and from where he was, George could see that Draco was still shorter than an average boy.

George Weasley was practically gawking at him. Draco was starting to get irked, but was pleased that George hasn't mentioned anything about Harry yet, which was the first reaction he got from said Weasley's sister. After a while of staring at each other, there was an awkward silence, and considering that both parties were from rival families, it was disturbing.

George took the initiative of breaking the ice. Draco, even though he would never admit it, was worried about impressing his girlfriend's brother. With six of them looking out for Ginny's virtues, he would need to all the help he could get to convince the Weasley patriarch that he really cares about Ginny.

"So, what has your ferrety digits been up to?"

Draco didn't know how to respond. His cover was blown, so what was the point of keeping his secrets? "I've been traveling," Draco decided to answer. It was partially true; although, he only went to one place in America.

Before Draco could add more to his response the door creaked open. His dark haired cousin peeked in and, seeing that he was awake, stepped inside.

"Good morning," She greeted the two.

Draco's eyes darkened and he snarled. "You! How could you do this to me?"

Juliet rubbed the temples of her head as if to get rid of a headache. She took a deep breath and answered, "You attacked me first. Your father and I didn't want you hurting yourself anymore than you are. It was either lock you up in the dungeons or send you back to France, and your father has missed you dearly."

Draco's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "France?"

Juliet sighed showing traces of exhaustion, "Dr. Conner told us you might not even remember anything, or that you might not believe us. I don't know how much Weasley told you, but there are other people staying in the Manor for now. Weasley is a Gryffindor and your father thought you would be safe staying with him."

George didn't understand her logic, and not liking people who act as if he's not there he decided to speak out. "Weasley awake and listening."

Juliet looked at George for the first time, her green eyes boring through his. The moment Juliet and George made eye contact he tried to close his eyes; however, he felt as if he didn't have the strength. He couldn't even move his head. He felt a sudden shock in his head, but it quickly disappeared and he was suddenly getting drowsy.

Draco pulled on the chain. He knew he didn't have the strength to break the bonds, but he made as much noise as possible to try to distract his cousin. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with you or me!"

Juliet broke her control over George and turned to Draco. "Do you not remember anything?" She walked to him and cupped his cheek with her right hand. "It has been hard cousin. You have not been yourself for so long."

George shifted in discomfort. By listening to the conversation, he felt as if he was intruding on their privacy.

Juliet ran her thumb over his lips and saw that he clenched his jaw. "I don't know what you're going on about."

Juliet shook her head and lowered her hand. "Your father will see you. Do not say anything that will hurt his feelings," she warned.

(skipskei

Lucius Malfoy paced in front of the dungeon door which supposedly held his son as the Dark Lord said.

The guard on duty looked at him oddly. He had never seen the feared patriarch of the Malfoy family so flustered. The family was known for their void of emotions.

Lucius paused to look at the door. Never in his life had he been so shocked than the day that when he walked into his son's room to check on Lukas and Juliet, only to find that the boy was unconscious and bleeding, and his niece was sitting on the bed brushing her hair as if nothing happened. Already feeling close to the boy, Lucius felt anger rise in him, but he could hardly yell at one of his last living relatives.

The biggest shock was the Dark Lord arriving in the mansion in daylight and ordering him to put the boy in the dungeon. Afterwards, he sat in the library drinking tea with his master who then informed him that his son was alive. Voldemort told him Dumbledore hid Draco and brainwashed him to oppose their cause. To further the personal attack, Draco was given a new identity and sent to live with muggles who corrupted him. To get permission from his master to see his son, he had to agree to an order.

Lucius reached in his pocket and took out a necklace he found in the muggle's home the day he thought his son died. He rubbed the dragon pendant and hoped that Draco would forgive him for what he was about to do.

(skipskei

When Lucius Malfoy entered the dungeon, George yelled out.

"I've always known you were a filthy death eater!"

Lucius stared at him with his gray eyes. He didn't know that a Weasley was captured during the attack and brought to his house. Not wanting George to hear his conversation with the remaining members of his family, he quickly cast a sleeping spell on him.

He turned and looked at the boy next to Juliet. He was disappointed to see Lukas.

Draco took Lucius' reaction as disappointment at seeing him chained up as a spy or actually seeing him alive.

He sneered. "It's good to see you too father."

It was as if fog lifted, and Lucius staggered back as he finally recognized Draco. It must have been the spell Dumbledore cast to hide him. Lucius didn't know whether to hate or feel grateful of Dumbledore. On one side, if he didn't lose Draco he would have never realized exactly how much he cared and needed the boy. On the other hand, Dumbledore stole two years of time with his nephew, no, son.

Lucius silently took a breath. He would make it up to Draco, and be a father the second time around. Softly, he asked, "How have you been? I hope we didn't hurt you too much."

"No, I feel just fine. It's not as if I haven't been chained to the wall before," Draco mockingly responded. Under normal circumstances he never would have spoken to his father with such a bad tone, but he wanted him to know that they were fighting on different sides.

Lucius sighed and took out his wand. He pointed it towards Draco, and with a swish said a spell.

Draco's chains disappeared and he collapsed on the floor. He didn't realized how much they were supporting him against the wall.

Lucius and Juliet went to Draco and helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry we had to resort to the dungeons," Lucius told Draco. "Dr. Connor told us that you were finally well to return home, but when you started hallucinating and attacked Juliet I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to hurt yourself again."

Draco couldn't believe that his father said almost the exact thing Juliet told him minutes ago. His father's statement felt rehearsed, and he knew he was lying. He heard Juliet whisper a spell and a chair appeared in front of them. Juliet and Lucius guided Draco to the chair. When Draco sat down, his father kneeled to be at eye level with him. Lucius pushed the hair back away from Draco's face. He looked up at Juliet and asked her to get water and a wash towel. Juliet nodded silently and left the room.

Looking back at Draco, Lucius eyes softened. "She's finally gone. I've noticed that you've been tense around her every since you've returned. Though I don't understand why, from what I've gathered, you two spent a lot of time together in France."

Draco wondered why Lucius was kind towards him. He told the man that he was alive, he was Draco Malfoy. He betrayed him to Dumbledore. Well, he didn't tell him about Dumbledore personally, but it was obvious where that he was a traitor to Voldemort, or so he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied when he couldn't think of anything else to say. France? He has never been to the country.

Lucius looked down so he wouldn't see his son. "You don't remember anything?" he asked softly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father's behavior. The last time he could remember his father openly showing concern for his welfare was before he attended Hogwarts.

"Don't look at me that way Draco," Lucius said when he finally looked up at him. "I hate seeing you like this. I was only concerned for your health."

"You hate seeing me so weak. I'm disgracing the Malfoy name," Draco shouted. "Say it! I know that's what you are thinking."

Draco was expecting his father to hit him for outburst, but it never came. When Lucius remained silent, Draco continued with his verbal onslaught. "You've always told me that muggles were filthy examples of human beings. Does it make you shudder to know that I lived among them? That I slept with one of them?"

Lucius shook his head and smiled. "You were always a dreamer Draco, people used to comment on your active imagination."

Draco saw that his father didn't believe a word he was saying, but before Draco could respond Juliet walked into the dungeon holding a small basin of water, and put it down next to Draco. Why did she always interrupt him?

Lucius was about to take the wash cloth from her, but she insisted that she would clean Draco. He shivered when he felt his cousin's fingers brush against his neck. He suddenly grabbed her hand and stood up to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded.

Juliet's jaw clenched. "You're hurting me Draco," she told him calmly.

Draco saw his father observing them. _Never harm a lady, no matter how much they deserve it. _Why wasn't anyone punishing him? What happened to never being able to leave Voldemort without facing death? Juliet silently stared at Draco when he continued to grip her hand tightly.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled in frustration.

Draco froze when his father suddenly pulled him into a hug. A second later, Juliet joined the group.

"My son, everything is going to be okay. You're finally home," Lucius replied.

(skipskei

As Lucius led Draco out of the dungeon, Draco looked over his shoulder at George. He tried to focus on finding a way to get out of the manor and take Ginny's brother with him, but the way his family was acting around him was beginning to bother him. They have been nothing but kind to him ever since he woke up in the dungeons. The Malfoy family was never keen in public displays of affection, and here his father was hugging him. His cousin tended to his wounds, but Draco thought that since she was the one who threw him against the wall in the first place, he didn't have anything to be thankful for.

Lucius saw Draco look back at the Weasley boy. "He's safer in the dungeons. Few people know he is alive. There are many outside of that room who are eager to end his life." Lucius pushed Draco forward.

As the last remaining members of the Malfoy clan walked through the halls of the manor, Draco felt his father stealing glances at him every other minute. Juliet, on the other hand, was holding his hand saying sorry but he did deserve it for manhandling her.

When Draco saw that he was once again in front of his room, he hesitated to walk inside. He sucked in a breath as he walked inside. He walked to the table next to his bed and saw Hogwarts: A History opened face down.

Having rather a good memory, Draco could remember small details, especially in significant events. The day he saved Harry in Privet Drive was one of those days. On that particular evening, he was reading Hogwarts: A History, and he put it face down on the table on page 274. The same page he was currently looking at, two years after **the** day. It was impossible.

He looked around the room; it was as if he stepped back in time. His old Quidditch posters, exactly the way he put them up in the wall. The silk comforter was still ruffled on the bed. After all, it was the house elves job to clean up after him. His broom was up against the window. Even his owl, Emir, was in his cage by the right corner of the room.

Draco was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I left it as it was before you left. I know how much you hate me going through your room," Lucius told him.

Draco's head started spinning. This was not happening. How did they fix his room the way he left it, when the day before all his belongings were cleaned out?

Lucius took a quick glance at Juliet, who kept a blank face, when Draco was busy taking in the setup of the room. Giving Draco's shoulder a slight squeeze he said, "You should rest."

Draco didn't know what to say, he wanted to know what was happening. His father would hardly give him any factual information. All he ever got were lies. Lucius always told him that he loved him, but he would always lie.

After he didn't get a respond, Lucius said, "We'll leave you alone for a while."

Draco lay down on the bed. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, he was starting to get uncomfortable. He tried fluffing his pillow, but he felt something was under it and found a small book. After flipping through a few pages he realized it was a journal. Wondering why such a thing would be in his room, he read the first page. The first date was September 4, 1995.

**Dear Emily,**

**How have you been? Me? Everything is different. Dr. Connor told me to keep a journal. He said that it will be easier for me to address this entry to you, besides, who else can understand this twisted little head of mine. I mean even I have trouble understand myself, and you always did have a way of making things less complicated for me. Although my problems then consisted of things such as running over my mums' rosebush, you helped me.**

**Before I forget, the reason I'm writing to you. I'm losing my mind.**

(skipskei

Ron slowly woke up and his first thought was that Pansy Parkinson was a bitch. Yes, Parkinson, the pug faced Slytherin bitch. How could a girl like her be so popular? Maybe not so to the Gryffindor boys, or so Ron thought, but he always heard many of the 5th year and older male students of Hogwarts comment about her bed habits which was said to be "not so bad." Even then, just the thought of her doing such an act, especially her, was so appalling to him. She was so ugly.

With the last thought, he suddenly realized how much pain he was in and moaned. Madame Pomfrey magically appeared at his bedside and tended to him. Five minutes later some horrid tasting potion was forced down his throat. Another minute later Ron was drifting back to sleep. He made a mental note to erase spiders in his list of things to hate and write in Pansy Parkinson to rank number 1.

(skipskei

Ginny walked silently to Dumbledore's office with Harry, Hermione, and Dudley by her side. An order meeting has been called, and once again they were given less than ten minutes to prepare. She was still in her pajamas, which were actually Draco's clothes. She didn't think that he'd mind her taking them from his closet, besides it's not like she hasn't worn his clothes before. With Draco on her mind, she sighed. He hasn't written in almost a week, and she wondered what was happening to him. Was he smitten with the girl Voldemort picked for him? Or did he rethink their relationship and decide that they should break it? Or was he in danger and can't risk sending an owl? So many questions plagued her mind and she had no way to get answers. She wanted to scream.

Harry broke Ginny's train of thought when he whispered to password to the Headmaster's office. They walked up the stairs and when they entered the room, they were pulled into a hug by Bill.

With a kiss on the forehead, Bill asked, "How's my Gin-bug?"

Ginny returned the kiss on his cheek and answered, "I miss my boyfriend."

Bill gave her a small smile. "Don't we all miss that little bugger," he responded. He shook Harry's hand and also gave Hermione a kiss. When they took their seat, it was about five minutes before everybody could be assembled.

Dumbledore started the meeting. "Harry Potter is alive."

With four words, more than two dozen people were shocked and unable to move. Sirius Black burst into tears. Tears of Joy was what Harry associated his actions with. Harry didn't think that the headmaster would reveal the truth so soon. Why didn't they wait for Draco? Are they going to tell the entire school?

Arthur Weasley was the first to speak up. "H-how did that happen?"

Everybody was lulled into silence to hear the answer. Harry looked at Dumbledore, what did the man have in mind?

I hid him was his answer. Simple as that and nobody knew what to say.

"What? You hid him?" Sirius yelled. He was furious. "You hid him and didn't tell us! Why? You could have saved us the grief!"

"You mean saved you the grief," Severus Snape interjected. "Merlin knows the school was better off without that meddlesome boy." He smirked at Harry, who glared back.

Snape was fell back with an expected hit from Sirius. Sirius was going to jump across the table and attack Snape but Harry got in the way.

Sirius shoved him to the floor next to the Potion's professor. "That's where you and your death-eater brother belong boy, next to that scum on the dirt," he hissed.

"Sirius, that is enough!" Dumbledore ordered.

Snape got to his feet, and to Harry's surprise held a hand to him and pulled him up. Snape then proceeded to wipe the dirt off his shoulders with a flick of his wrist, and Harry thanked him.

"Does this give you an idea of what your godfather is really like?" Snape asked Harry loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you say Snape?" Sirius demanded.

Snape ignored him and turned to Dumbledore to say, "You should continue with your story Albus."

Dumbledore sighed; the two would never cease to fight. He motioned for everyone to go back to their seats, and only when they obeyed did he continue. "Two years ago, one of my sources, a spy, informed me of an attack on Harry. It was brought to my attention that I could not protect him any longer. Voldemort found of ways to break the spells I cast on Harry. With the short time I was given, I did the best thing at the time. The spy helped me plant a decoy in the muggle house in which Harry was living. Harry was already on his way to Hogwarts when Voldemort arrived to the house. It surprised me to see that Voldemort did not think about the ease it took to dispatch the decoy, but the plan worked none the less. Harry is alive and well."

Dumbledore sat down on his seat and waited for the people to react. "I did not tell anybody about Harry. With the troubled times it was better for less people to know. There were less chances of the information leaking, and jeopardizing Harry's life. I hope you understand my decisions."

Several people nodded. They all knew that Dumbledore only did what he thought was best for all, even though they may disagree with him.

"What gives you the right to make these decisions? What right did you have of hiding Harry from us? You couldn't even protect him in that muggle house? What difference did it make to hide him?" Sirius demanded.

Harry was getting a headache. As much as he loved his godfather, he could stand his yelling. "You want to know what the difference is?" Harry countered.

Sirius turned to him. "Sit down and be quiet! I'm not asking you."

Harry's voice rose. "Harry Potter is alive and you're looking at him."

Sirius along with everybody else in the room gasped.

(skipskei

"No, this is not happening," Draco continued to flip to the pages of the journal. All the entries were addressed to Emily, depicting a life in France he couldn't remember. With Draco's loose hold on the journal, a picture fell out. In it Draco and Juliet were in swim wear playing in a lake. Since when did he ever get along with her? According to the journal he lived with her for two years.

With a knock on the door, the cousin in question walked in holding a tray of food.

"Do I have to be on guard for an attack, or are you in your right mind?" Juliet asked.

"And that would be?"

Juliet set the tray on the bed. "Have you separated reality from fantasy?"

"I don't believe this!" Draco exclaimed. "I don't know how you forged my handwriting, but this journal is fake!"

"Why don't you eat first, then we can talk."

Draco looked at the food wearily.

Juliet sighed and forced a bagel into his hand. "There is nothing wrong with the food. It's not poisoned if that is not what you are thinking." To try to curb his doubt, she took a bite from the bread he was holding.

Draco tried to insist that he wasn't hungry, but his stomach betrayed him when it made a noise. Juliet laughed and Draco felt a sense of De ja vu. Unaware, Draco smiled back at her. Together they ate the food which consisted of bread, butter, and sandwich meats.

"You are awfully silent," Juliet commented after she drank water.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?"

"No, I want you to start in the part where you torture the bunnies," Draco said dryly.

Juliet's face scrunched up. "I cannot understand your humor."

"I don't like people playing games with me. What kind of twisted plan did you and my father come up with to fool with me? We were never nice to each other before, so why are you playing nurse?"

"You really cannot remember?"

Draco was starting to get frustrated. "What am I supposed to know?"

Juliet reached for the journal. "You have been sick." She paused and hugged the journal to her chest. "When we were in France you, your father brought you to a muggle institution to hide you from his enemies. You, I do not want you to take this badly, were similar to your mother."

Draco bit back the comments he had to her statement about his mother.

"You had," Juliet cleared her throat, "Have a mental illness. You think that Harry Potter is your brother or something of the same story."

Draco laughed. "So this is the big plan to convince me that I've been hallucinating the last few years? Okay keep going, what more do you have?"

Juliet clenched her jaw. "You mock me. Can you not see that I am serious?"

"I did say go on with your story. I'm listening," Draco urged her, over exaggerating interest by leaning forward.

Juliet stood up and sighed. "I know you do not believe anything I say. If you just read the journal you will remember. You should finish your food."

Draco didn't look at Juliet as she left the room. He took another bite off his bread and stared reluctantly at the journal. He wanted to dismiss it as another failing plan of the Dark Lord, but there was doubt on his mind. Ever since his father started using memory charms on him, he has had problems remembering certain events in his life. He still doesn't even have many real memories from ages four through seven. It wasn't until he started attending Hogwarts did he establish a past, something he was sure he could hold onto and was real.

He focused on the journal again, and reached out to hold it in his hands. There was no turning back if he reads it. If what his cousin was telling him was the truth, he lived in France, then all his memories of Ginny and her love would have just been a figment of his imagination. Did he really want to live a lie if it means that he could keep the one person he cared about, Ginny?

There was something about the journal that seemed familiar, and before Draco knew it, he opened to the entry he last left of and started reading.

(skipskei

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew Dumbledore was standing behind him.

"Thank you Harry for clarifying that you are well and healthy," Dumbledore continued speaking before anyone could comment, "As I've stated before, the reason I hid Harry was to protect him from Voldemort; however, I received a letter from one of my spies stating that the Dark Lord already knows about Harry's whereabouts. It is no longer necessary to hide Mr. Potter. Tomorrow I will inform the student body that Harry has returned to Hogwarts, and I am sure someone in this room will let the information leak in time for it to be on tomorrow's issue of the Daily Prophet."

"Why didn't you do this sooner Albus? The boy has been attending this school for nearly three months. All of us know the Dark Lord would never attack Hogwarts."

"This war has gone on for far too long, and will only end in a battle which all of you know will cost lives. I was hoping to surprise Voldemort by bringing Harry into the fight. He would have been unprepared for the confrontation," Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore walked to the head of the table. "Are there any comments before I dismiss this meeting?"

Nobody else knew what to say. Mostly everybody was staring in awe at the boy who still lived. Countless amounts of people have died under the wand of the Dark Lord at their first meeting with him, and here was a teenage boy who survived everything Voldemort has thrown at him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was also their last hope for the defeat of a man who was responsible for the near destruction of the wizarding world. Many people all over the country, including the ones in the room, believed he was the only person who could ultimately defeat the Dark Wizard. The moral of the order has dropped as the war dragged on, but they were sure once Harry Potter emerged as their savior, the light side would be able to become a great army and crush the forces of the Death Eaters.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you guys are the best.


End file.
